You Can't Change Her
by EndWorldPeas
Summary: Paily. Emily wants Paige. Paige is not ready, but how long can she resist. AU. This is my first fanfic. Please be kind. I'm not the greatest writer, but I was just so inspired by everyone else's work; I wanted to try to write something myself.
1. Lost in the Woods

"Could life get any better than this?" Emily grinned and shook her head at Maya's question.

It was the first warm day after a long, bone-chilling winter. The sun was shinning on their skin, warming every inch of them. She and Maya were lying on their backs in the middle of a meadow. They kept their gazes on the sky while they played with each other's fingers. Just enjoying each other's company. Emily relished in moments like this. Maya was so hot and cold sometimes that Emily had learned to hold onto these moments with her for as long as possible. Emily blocked out the rest of the world and told herself that she and Maya were the only two people that existed.

"No, life doesn't get any better than this moment right now. We might as well stay here forever and never move from this spot!" Emily squealed as she leapt to her feet. "We can build a small house right here. During the day we will collect berries and at night, we will cuddle together until the sun rises again. Oh, it would be so romantic!"

"Em, be real and lie down," Maya said with a laugh.

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she? We'll just need to figure out how to have a pool installed." Emily said as she continued to daydream. Maya didn't respond; she simply rolled her eyes and continued gazing at the sky.

Emily began to relax too much as the warm air swirled around her body. The tall blades of grass around her swayed back and forth in a hypnotic dance. She fought to stay awake, but it was no use. She slowly drifted to sleep next to Maya, feeling safe and warm.

When a gust of cold air hit her she groaned and tried to reach for Maya. Her hand came up empty, though. She stood up in a panic and strained her eyes trying to see through the now dark night. _Maya, where is Maya? _she thought. Her mind was racing and she began to assume the worst: _A bear! Oh no a bear took her. Get a grip. There are no bears in Rosewood...but there is a hooded psycho! Oh GOD! _"Maya," she yelled fanatically into the dark. She waiting, but heard no response. "MAAYYYYAA..." she yelled as loud as could until her voice cracked. Still nothing. Fear was grabbing at her stomach now and twisting it into knots. Her legs began to feel heavy, but her mind willed her to run. She just didn't know which direction she should be running in. The moon was not out that night and without its light she could not see her hand in front of her face. _Think Emily, think, think, _"My phone!" She grabbed her phone and pushed the button to wake it up from its nap. She glanced at the home screen noticing there was a text from Maya:

**_Hey Sweets, I got bored and left. U looked so peaceful I didn't to wake u. XO Maya. _**

"What! You left me alone in a field because you were 'bored' and I 'looked peaceful'" Emily said. It was more of a statement of disbelief than a question. _Ok, it's fine. I'll just call her and she'll come get me, _Emily thought.

After four rings she got Maya's voicemail, "Hi, Babe, it's me. I was wondering if you can get me from the field. I slept well into the night and now I can't see my way out of here. My phone is almost dead, so can you please hurry?" Emily waited...and waited...and waited. An hour had passed with no word from Maya and her phone had long since died. It was almost 11:00 pm now and the air was getting colder.

The feeling of being safe and warm became a distant memory for Emily. She began to realize that she was going to have to get herself home. She mustered up all of her courage and began to walk. Wishing that she hadn't wasted the last of her cell phone battery on a call to Maya because she really could have used a light. _Was it left at the tree or right? Am I walking in circles? Oh God, what was that? Are those eyes?! _Her fearful thoughts were not helping her situation. She tried to keep her head down and keep going, but her fear terrified her into freezing sometimes. She regretting watching every scary movie that she had ever watched and vowed to stick to rom-coms from now on. "Ryan Gosling would have never left Rachel McAdams in the woods by herself," she said out loud. Her voice was the only thing keeping her company. Suddenly, she heard a branch snap. She whipped her head around to try to see what caused it before remembering it was too dark to even see her own eyelashes. Like the girls in the horror movies, she took off running in no particular direction. Just running for her life. She opening her eyes as wide as she could hoping that perhaps she would develop the ability to see in the dark. She kept running, her lungs burned, until she tripped on a rock. Not being able to get her arms out in time she broke her fall with her face. Too stunned to move, she lay there, hoping that she put enough distance between her and the vile creature the broke the stick. She felt the blood roll down the side of her face and suddenly became aware of the gash above her right eye. Tears started to stream down her face, mixing with the blood and sweat. "HELP! Help me please," she yelled and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Stop yelling, I'm here," a stern voice said from behind her.

_Ok that's not Maya! Creeper in the woods! NO! _Emily panicked and jumped to her feet ready for fight. The pain radiating from her head wound was too much for her, though, and it knocked her back on her ass.

"S-stay away from me. I know...karate," it sounded more like a question, but Emily hoped it would do the trick.

"Well make up your mind. Do you want me to stay away from you or do you want help," the stranger asked with a laugh.

Emily sighed. She knew this was her only hope, "help, please."

She felt the stranger move closer to her and realized they were wearing a headlamp. It was shining a small light on the ground until the light reached Emily's face. She could hear the person breathing; feel their warmth now, but could not see their face. Suddenly a warm, leather jacket was covering Emily's shoulders. It smelled like daisies and chlorine. Her stomach jumped as she breathed the scent in deeply. She started to relax and feel safe again. The pain returned as a rag was now being pressed onto the cut on her head. She took a sharp breath and winced.

"Ow! Stop," Emily protested as she moved her face away.

"Oh come on, I thought you were a tough girl. After all, you were ready to kick my ass with your karate skills just a minute ago," the stranger teased.

Emily knew she had been caught in a lie, "I might have exaggerated my toughness."

"You had me fooled," the stranger said.

Emily perked up, "Really?"

"No, not really," the stranger laughed. Emily could tell from the movement of the light that the girl dipped her head when she laughed that time. "Okay, I think the bleeding is under control for now. Just hold the rag for me so I can get you out of here."

Emily took over holding the rag. She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her to her feet. Emily noticed how warm the girl's arms were despite the cold temperature. She could feel hot breath against her ear as she stumbled towards her support system a little bit, catching herself on broad shoulders. All at once she felt like it was too hot for a jacket.

"Just lean on me okay. I've got you," the stranger whispered in her ear.

Emily nodded her head, very aware of the increasing wobble in her legs. With one foot in front of the other they began to walk forward. Emily was surprised about how much she was relying on this person she did not know. She realized that she didn't know her name or had even seen her face. All she knew is she felt safe and the stranger smelled like daisies and chlorine. _Chlorine. _

"Are you a swimmer," Emily asked her hero.

"Uh...no."

"Oh sorry, your jacket and skin smell-" Emily blushed when she realized she admitted to leaning into her rescuer more than she needed to. Still, she continued, "like chlorine. I'm on the swim team at Rosewood High and everything I own smells like chlorine. No matter how much I shower I cannot get the smell out of my hair."

"I don't swim," was all the stranger said. Emily could tell that she was a little more short with her and more stiff than she had been earlier. Emily worried that she had said something to make her feel uncomfortable.

They continued to walk for another ten minutes. Neither one of them saying anything. _Ask what her name is. Name. Ask her name! _Emily repeated to herself internally. When they reached the trailhead Emily's mother had just got there. She rushed up to her daughter, sobbing, clutching her daughter in a desperate hug.

"Oh my God, Emily! I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened," Emily's mother, Pam, said through the tears.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a cut on my head. You should thank...Hey, where did she go," Emily said as she looked around for her hero. Emily realized that her rescuer had slipped away during the commotion with her mom. She clutched the jacket around her shoulders and leaned up against her mom. "We have to find her."

"I think she left, Emmy, but we'll find her later. Come on Sweetie, let's get you to the hospital," Pam said. Emily nodded and walked to the car. She wondered when she was going to get to thank the person that saved her.

Four stitches later, Emily left the hospital and was back in her own bed. After plugging her phone in she turn it on, certain she would find a text or missed call from Maya. She braced herself for what Maya's excuse was going to be. Emily's heart sank when she realized that the only texts had come from: her mom, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria.

**_Emily, where are you? Call me. -Mom_**

**_Hello Em, where are you? Text me. -Spencer_**

**_Emily, OMG we are worried sick. :( Call us. -Hanna_**

**_Where are u? Please call us. -Aria_**

Emily sent a mass text to her friends letting them know that she was okay, but tired. She would tell them all about it in the morning at school. She debated calling Maya, but decided against it. She was sure she would hear from Maya tomorrow. Pam bombarded Emily with questions about why she was in the meadow. Emily did not want to tell her mom that Maya had left her out there. Her mom was already not Maya's biggest fan. She felt relief when her mother agreed to drop the subject until tomorrow. That would give her more time to come up with valid reason.

Emily dropped her phone on her bed and lay back against the pillows. She realized that she was still wearing the leather jacket. She pulled the material of the jacket to her nose and inhaled deeply; she felt butterflies in her stomach this time. _Definitely chlorine, _she thought. She let her mind drift to the stranger that had found her in the woods. _What was her name? What was she doing out there? Why did she start to shut me out when I asked her about swimming? _Emily drifted to sleep, still wrapped up in the jacket that she was pulling tightly around her.


	2. Backbone

Emily's alarm clearly did not know how much pain her head was in; if it had it might have woke her up a little more softly. Instead, her alarm screamed for her to get up and jolted her awake. _That's rude, _Emily thought, _why can't someone invent an alarm that wakes you up with a soft kiss on your forehead. _Emily slammed her hand down on top of her alarm, shutting it up instantly. "That'll teach you," she said, proud of herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to settle back into sleep again. After eight minutes she dangled somewhere between awake and dreamland when her alarm started blaring again. "Ugh, I thought I'd killed you," she sighed as she pulled the covers back over her head, "why won't you die?" After shutting it off again she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Emily, Honey, are you awake," her mom asked as she peeked her head into her room.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up."

"How are you feeling? I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay home today," her mom checked her over with a concerned look in her eye.

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. I just have a little headache," Emily couldn't believe she was arguing with her mom to_ let _her go to school. She wanted to see her friends, though, and she especially wanted to see Maya. She glanced at her phone and saw that Maya had finally texted her back. Emily was very interested in hearing why Maya thought it was a good idea to leave her alone in the woods.

"Okay, but no swim practice today. Deal? I already talked to your coach and she agreed you should sit out the next couple days."

"But, Mom, a couple d..." Emily's mom cut her off before Emily could finish her sentence.

"No arguing. It's just a couple days, you won't forget how to swim by then. Also, I called Hanna, she is taking you to school because you shouldn't be driving."

"I feel like I am being punished for getting hurt," Emily crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your not being punished. I'm letting you go to school, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes and mumbled, "thanks."

After her mom left, Emily grabbed her phone to read the text from Maya:

**_Hey Sweets, sorry I missed your call. See you at school. XO _**

_Really that's it? 'Sorry I missed your call.' I could have been eaten by a bear and all she has to say is that she is sorry she missed my call. Oh she is going to pay for this. _Emily was more angry than she wanted to admit. She sat up and heard the now familiar sound of leather moving with her. Her stomach fluttered as she touched the material. The jacket was a woman's cut that fit snuggly around her midsection. It fit her well except the sleeves were a little too long and the shoulders were a little too wide. She finally removed the jacket and started inspecting it closely hoping that it would give her some clues about her rescuer. She noticed that the jacket had been tailored and that it likely formed to her rescuer's body perfectly. She ran her finger tips over the soft, daring, red leather; she remembered how warm she felt as soon as the jacket was draped around her. Emily laughed to herself as she began to wonder what kind of person would own a red leather jacket. _The kind of person that would rescue someone from the woods in the middle of the night._ Emily flipped the jacket inside-out hoping to find some pockets on the inside. She noticed the tag, _made from vegan leather_. She smiled. _Ah, so my rescuer also cares about animals. _Emily frowned slightly when her search came up empty. Aside from being a daring, animal-lover, she knew nothing else about who was in the woods with her. She carefully hung the jacket on her bed post and started to get ready for school.

"Honey, Hanna is here," her mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, Mom, be right down." Emily looked back toward the jacket debating on whether to wear it to school or not. If she wore it to school someone might recognize the jacket and could tell her who it belongs to. Selfishly, Emily decided to leave it. She wanted at least one more night with the only piece of the stranger that she had. She closed her door and carefully made her way downstairs.

Hanna was on her immediately, squeezing her in a hug so tight, Emily worried she might break a stitch. Pam reminded Hanna to go easy on her daughter, so Hanna eased her hug slightly. Just slightly. Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Emily, what happened? Why were you out there," Hanna eagerly asked. Then Hanna dipped her head and whispered, "does this have anything to do with A?"

"I'll tell you on the way to school. We are already late," Emily replied. "Bye, Mom, I love you," she said before slipping out the door.

Once they were safely in the car Hanna continued her questions. "Seriously, was it A?"

"No, I was out there with Maya and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, it was pitch black out and Maya was gone. She went home while I was sleeping."

Hanna gasped, "She left you out there?! That bitch!"

"Hanna, come on, she is not a bitch. She probably didn't think that I was going to sleep for that long."

"No. NO!" Hanna was pissed now. "You can't just leave your girlfriend in a field in the middle of the woods. When we get to school I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Actually, I'm going to tell Spencer so she'll give her a piece of _her_ mind. Either way, Maya is getting a piece of someone's mind."

Emily laughed. "How about I just talk to her?"

"Because, Emilyyyy," Hanna dragged her name out longer than necessary, "you never actually end up talking to her. She just smiles and pushes her boobs against you and suddenly you forget that ever had a backbone. You let her walk all over you all the time, Em, and it has to stop. If you won't stick up for yourself then we will...stand behind Spencer while she does it."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Hanna was being. Her friend was all bark with very little bite. It was Spencer's job to bite. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Hanna was right. Emily had always bent over backwards for Maya and all she expected in return was love. Sometimes Maya would even withhold that from her. Maya could be the most amazing, loving girlfriend, at times, but sometimes she would pull away from Emily. She would spend time with other girls openly and refuse to call Emily for days. When Emily would confront her about it, Maya would twist Emily's words around until Emily began to feel like she was the one that had done something wrong. She would then spend the next few days apologizing to Maya and trying to make it up to her.

"Earth to Em. Ground control to Major Emily," Hanna teased, pulling Emily out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Emily was embarrassed that she had been so lost in thought.

"I asked how you got out of the woods," Hanna repeated.

Emily grinned as she started to tell Hanna the story about the stranger with the leather jacket. How she smelled chlorine on the skin of the mystery woman. Emily felt butterflies in her stomach when she told Hannah about how warm and strong the stranger's arms were. How the stranger whispered in Emily's ear that she had her. How the girl effortlessly supported Emily's weight as they walked out of the woods.

"Okay stop, now you are making me hot," Hanna voiced while fanning herself.

Emily laughed and agreed that she was definitely feeling a little warm herself thinking about it again.

"Well, what's her name? What does she look like? Is she single," Hanna asked with a silly grin.

"DIBS," Emily shouted while raising her hand, both of them laughing. "It was dark so I couldn't see her face," she continued, "and she left before I could ask her for her name. The only thing I have of hers is the jacket she wrapped around me."

"Where is the jacket? Maybe we could use it to find out who owns it?"

Emily looked down, embarrassed.

"You're keeping her jacket?" Hanna playfully shoved Emily's arm.

"No, I'm not _keeping _it. I just thought I would hang on to it for a while so I could..."

"Sleep next to it," Hanna interrupted.

"NO! Just...I don't know. I just am not ready to give it up yet," Emily said sheepishly.

Hanna understood. She was always holding on to things that belonged to Caleb, not wanting to give them back. His shirt, his beanie, his hand. She knew perfectly well where Emily was coming from.

When they arrived at school Spencer and Aria were already waiting by Emily's locker. Before they could ask and before Emily could explain, Hanna blurted out everything that Emily told her. She was taking some liberties with the story though.

"Uh, Hanna, the girl didn't carry me out of the woods, I walked," Emily corrected. "HANNA! Maya did not poison me and leave me out there to die."

The girls listened to Hanna intently. Spencer scowling on occasion and looking around for Maya. _Maya_...Emily remember that she never texted her back this morning. She slipped away to text Maya when someone accidentally ran into her. She felt a strong body slam against her arm, knocking her phone out of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse..." Emily started to say.

"Watch it," was all the girl said as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Rude much," Hanna called out. "Does anyone know her?"

Spencer and Aria looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"She must be new," Spencer said.

"Spencer, go teach her a lesson," Hanna demanded.

"How many battles would you like me to fight today, Hanna," Spencer asked with a smirk.

"Only as many as it take until our little Emmy is safe," Hanna grinned and hugged Emily who was standing there, still in shock.

Emily touched her own arm. _Chlorine _she wondered. _No, I'm imagining things. Besides why would a girl that was so nice to me yesterday be a complete jerk today? I guess it's possible, Maya does it all the time._

Aria gathered up the pieces of Emily phone. Emily tried to put it back together, but it was dead. She sighed and thought that her conversation with Maya would just have to wait until lunch time. The bell rang and the girls headed off to the respective classes.

**Lunch time:**

The girls all sat at their usually table, chatting. Actually, it was mostly Hanna talking about Caleb while the girls listened, but no one seemed to mind. Hanna was always so animated and romantic when she talked about Caleb that it entertained them. Spencer's eyes narrowed and fixed on something behind Emily. "What," Emily asked, but before she had a chance to turn around and look, small, cold hands covered her eyes. Emily winced when the hand hit her cut.

"Guess who," Maya said trying to be cute.

"Umm, my long lost girlfriend." Emily was not amused.

The girls all stared at Maya as she shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, I'm here now. What happened to your eye?"

"Oh _hellll_ no," Hanna yelled as she shot up from the table. Spencer grabbed her hand before she could reach Maya and pulled her back down.

"Let's go somewhere to talk," Emily said as she pulled Maya away from the table.

Emily walked with Maya to the bleachers by the track. She tried to steel her will so that she could have an honest talk with Maya. She wan't sure what she wanted though. Did she want to break-up? Did she just want an apology from Maya? Either way, she admitted to herself that her relationship with Maya needed to change if it was going to continue.

"Maya," Emily started, "what happened? Why did you leave me alone in the woods?"

"I told you, Sweets, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. How was I supposed to know you were going to sleep for as long as you did." Maya was already sounding defensive.

Emily knew that this conversation was going to get flipped on her quickly. "Still you shouldn't have left me out there. What if something would have happened to me?"

Maya laughed. "It's Rosewood, what could have possibly happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know...are you forgetting about Alison?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Alison was a bitch and had it coming," she responded.

"How can you say that? No one deserves to die like that."

"Oh come on, Emily, you're too soft," Maya said with a smirk knowing that she was gaining the upper hand. "Come on, Babe, nothing happened to you. You are worried about nothing and hassling me when we should be kissing. Let's just kiss and make-up. You know I love you."

Both girls whipped their heads around when they heard a booming laugh coming from behind them.

"What is your problem," Maya scowled.

The amused girl turned to Emily. "You're not really buying this load of bullshit are you? I mean, what is she, a fertilizer salesman?" The girl laughed to herself, clearly proud of her joke. "She left you out in the woods, all by yourself, to fend for yourself, and now she is trying to get you to forget all about it. Seems like you have found yourself a good woman. I would hold onto her and never let go." The sarcasm in her voice could not be missed.

"Excuse me, you..." Maya started to speak, but was cut off before she could finish.

"No, you excuse _me_, Bullshitter. I'm out here minding my own business, enjoying my day. When I'm interrupted by two teenage lovers and the most pathetic display of manipulation I've ever seen. How can you just sit there and try to brush off how she is feeling," the girls eyes where burning as she addressed Maya. "And you," she said turning to Emily, her eyes softening just a bit.

"Me," Emily asked, "what did I do?"

"You're pathetic. You're just going to let her walk all over you like that. Have some self-respect. She doesn't deserve to be let off that easily. Make her work for you or make her pack her bags. Now if you excuse me, I've had all the teenage angst I can stand for one day." With that the girl walked off back towards the school building.

"Can you believe that girl," Maya scoffed.

"Yeah, I can actually," Emily said, turning to Maya. "Maya, I'm done with you." Before Maya could protest, Emily got up and followed the path the girl made, backbone intact. _Those eyes _Emily thought. They were burned into her mind now.


	3. Meet Paige

**Hi! I just want to thank everyone that is following my story or has reviewed it so far. I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested in the story so the kind words are making me grin from ear to ear. I'm trying to be patient and not jump too far ahead of myself, but it so difficult when I just want to get to the good stuff (Paily). **

* * *

Emily hurried her pace, fuming over what had just happen. Her mind was racing. _ Who does that girl think she is? I'm not pathetic. She's pathetic, hiding under the bleachers like a troll._ When she reached the main building she searched around for the girl, but realized she didn't really know what she looked like except for her eyes. The rest of her face had been blocked by the bleacher seats. _Her eyes_... Emily thought and all of her anger dissipated. Her eyes were a burning, golden brown color and hypnotizing. Once Emily had locked eyes with her, Emily couldn't look away. She felt powerless, trapped there by the passion and raw emotion. The emotions overwhelmed Emily. Emily left a familiar wobble in her legs and her mind began to swirl. She had always heard that the eyes were the window to someone's soul, but she never fully understood that saying until now. The mystery girl's eyes had set Emily's mind on fire. Her legs failed her as Emily dropped towards the floor. Strong arms holding her up just before she made contact. _Chlorine_. Emily felt herself being placed gently on a bench. Looking up with blurred vision she saw fire and..._concern_? Questioning what she saw and needing a better look, Emily vigorously rubbed her hands over her eyes. When she opening them again, the fire was gone.

"Oh my God, Emily are you okay?" Hanna rushed to Emily's side. She softly shook Emily's shoulder until Emily woke up.

"Huh...I'm fine I think," Emily sat up slowly. Pinching the bridge of her nose and slamming her eyes shut. "I was saved by fire."

"Ooookay...Emily I think we need to get you home."

"Whatever, you say Hanna Banana," Emily lightly laughed at her little rhyme. "You have such pretty hair."

"Well, she seems fine to me," Hanna said. "Let's keep her like this forever."

"Thank you Dr. Marin," Spencer quipped.

Emily was feeling better by the time they reached her house. Still, Hanna and Spencer insisted they stay with her until her mom came home. Hanna had asked if she could see the red leather jacket, so Emily took them upstairs. When Emily opened the door to the bedroom her faced dropped.

"The jacket is gone." Emily began to searching around her room hoping her mom had moved it.

"Are you sure," Spencer asked.

"Yes, it was hanging from my bed post when I left for school." Emily kept searching.

Spencer tried to calm Emily down. "Emily, relax, maybe your mom moved it. Or maybe whoever owns it came by while you were gone and claimed it. Just get in bed, you're hurt. We'll ask your mom about it when she gets here."

Emily stopped searching and crawled into bed. She was didn't realize how sleepy she was until her head hit her pillow.

"Did you talk to Maya," Hanna asked while handing Emily water and Tylenol.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I broke up with Maya." Emily looked at their shocked faces and laughed. "Come on, you know that you guys wanted me too. She wouldn't even apologize for leaving me alone in the field. She just tried to manipulated me and make me feel like I had done something wrong. I almost went along with it too until..." Emily's voice trailed off. She was suddenly unsure if she wanted to tell her friends about the girl under the bleachers.

"Until what?" Hanna was eagerly waiting for Emily's reply.

"Oh...until I remembered what you said, Han, about me sticking up for myself."

Hanna squealed, delighted that her friends were beginning to see that she is always right.

"Emmy, are you home? Girls?" Emily's mom was calling them from downstairs.

"Up here, Mom."

"Hi girls. Hi Sweetie," Mrs. Fields wrapped her in a tight hug that rivaled Hanna's from earlier. "Did you get a little carried away with your school work?"

Emily laughed. "Not exactly. I broke up with Maya and I think the stress of the situation was just a little too much for me today."

Emily noticed that her mom was doing a terrible job of hiding the fact she was happy to hear Emily had ended things with Maya. The corners of Pam's mouth curled slightly into the beginning of a smile.

"Nice face, Mom," Emily teased.

"I'm sorry, Honey. You know that I never cared for her and I think you did the right thing."

Emily glanced around at the girls. Hanna widened her eyes and mouthed "ask her," to Emily.

"Oh, Mom, do you know what happened to the jacket that was on my bedpost when I left. It was red and leather. I was wearing it last night. I meant to return it to it's owner, but forgot it when I left for school."

"No," Mrs. Fields replied, "I left shortly after you did."

"Okay, thanks Mom. I must have put it somewhere else." Emily started to panic. Jackets don't just leave on their own accord. Suddenly it hit her, _red leather...A_. Had it been A in the woods with her that whole time? Making sure that she got home safely so that she could continue the sick little game that she was playing with the four of them. With wide, panicked eyes to glanced around to Hanna then to Spencer and back to Hanna. A had never been this close to them before and Emily didn't know what to expect. With the stunts that A pulled, though, it was reasonable to believe that A would be strong as the stranger was.

"Mom, will you please make us some popcorn? Pretty please? I'm so injured I couldn't possibly do it myself," Emily said trying to get her mom out of her room.

"Sure Sweetie," Mrs. Fields said while stepping out of Emily's room.

"Way to milk it, Em, I couldn't be more proud of you," Hanna beamed.

"Shut up, Han. You guys I think the girl in the woods with me was A."

"Why do you think that," Spencer asked.

"Think about it, who else would be out there at that time unless someone had been watching me. The red leather jacket that has just vanished. Red coat. Maybe this girl wears leather because she is the queen of the A team, I don't know. She just disappeared before I had a chance to thank her and got really quiet when I asked her personal questions. She probably broke into my house to get the jacket before I could get any clues from it. You guys A was there with me. I was alone with her! Depending on her!" Emily's emotions got the better of her as she began to cry.

Spencer rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Emily, you don't know that it was A. Maybe Aria's brother broke into your house again and stole the jacket."

"Spencer, why would Aria's brother steal a woman's jacket. Be real," Hanna said.

"I don't know, _Hanna_, maybe he has a motorcycle riding girlfriend he wants to give the jacket to," Spencer darted her eyes toward Emily indicating that Hanna needs to keep quiet for Emily's sake.

"Oh you know what, I did hear something about his hot biker mama," Hanna shrugged. Spencer cringed and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are terrible liars," Emily said as her tears turned into light laughter.

"Knock, knock. Popcorn is done," Mrs. Fields was back. Popcorn in one hand and Emily's favorite movie, Rudy, in the other. "Girls you can stay for the movie, but I think Emily needs as much rest as she can get tonight."

"Yes, Mrs. Fields," Spencer and Hanna said in unison.

The girls all curled up on Emily's bed together before realizing that one of them would need to put the movie in. Both girls look at Spencer.

"Spencer please, I'm so hurt that I can barely move," Emily pleaded.

"Ugh fine. You guys better hope nothing ever happens to me because you both have some serious payback coming your way," Spencer warned.

Less than ten minutes into the movie all three of them were fast asleep. So much for leaving after the movie was over.

* * *

**Paige**

"Hey Paigey Wagey, nice jacket. Red leather, very rebel without a clue. Where did you get it?"

Adam loves to give me a hard time. I do my best to ignore him, but he is everywhere sometimes. It doesn't help that he a my legal guardian, he has too much say in my life. He is blocking my path now. I can tell he is an especially annoying mood today.

"I stole it. Move, please," I ask through gritted teeth, but politely enough.

"No, Paigey Wagey, I feel like we haven't bonded in awhile. I miss my sister."

"Half-sister," I quickly correct him.

We had the same father, but my mother did not hesitate to adopt Adam after my father's indiscretions were discovered. Our parents were gone and now I am stuck with him. He took our parents death a lot harder than I did. He turned to drinking and drugs to numb the pain. Despite that, the courts still consider him the adult. When he turned 21 we were able to move back into our parent's house in Rosewood. He turned the house into a frat house. Spray paint covers the once clean walls. Most of the furniture has been busted. Tin foil covers the windows. Whiskey bottles are strewn about the house. Family picture are piled in the the corner. He swears he is going to burn the whole house down some day, using the pictures as kindling. The only place he seems to respect is the pool, which I am thankful for as it is my escape from the madhouse. Adam used to be an amazing swimmer. He holds several records at Rosewood High that he set during his sophomore year, before our worlds collapsed. No one seems to remember that anymore, though, they just see a burnout; including me. I no longer see the brother that taught me how to swim. That worked with me for hours until my stroke had been perfected. The brother that would sneak ice cream to me after our overbearing parents told us no. I just see another loser that refuses to stop feeling sorry for himself and thinks the world owes him something.

"Half-sister whatever," he is angry now. "You love reminding me how I didn't belong in your perfect little family." He grabs my arm when I try to push pass him.

"Adam, let go, you don't want another incident like what happened last week to happen again," I remind him, pointing to the now yellow bruise around his eye.

"That was a cheap shot," he says while curling his fingers up into a fist.

"Everything is a cheap shot because you are always drunk," I reply. "Now seriously, let go of my arm." I shove him as hard as I can and he crashes into the wall. Before he has a chance to get up, I grab a headlamp and head for the door. I can hear him laughing. This is a joke to him. Everything is a joke to him.

"Paigey Wagey, come back! I thought we were going to bond. You BITCH!"

I hear him smashing more holes in the wall as I turn towards the forest and start to run.


	4. English

**Hi readers! Okay I'm sorry about this, but I decided to write Emily's parts from Emily's POV like I did with Paige. It probably doesn't improve the quality of the story it just makes it a little easier on me. :) And now for something completely different...**

**Also, thank you so much for the kind words in the reviews. You guys are definitely pushing me to write, so thank you for that.**

* * *

**Emily**

I woke up before my alarm sounded, with Hanna hugging my side and Spencer's arm draped over my neck. They didn't leave my side the whole night; my heart swelled a little when I realized they were still wearing their clothes from the day before. There was no denying that my friends are the most wonderful people in the world. Hanna began to stir and I couldn't resist playing a little prank on her while she was still half asleep.

"Oh my God, Hanna your _hair_! What happened?!" I covered my mouth, attempting to look shocked. It also helped to hide my impending laughter.

Hanna's eyes shot open as she grabbed for her hair. "What? WHAT?!" She asked in a panicked tone. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it gum? Did I get gum in my hair? I wasn't even chewing gum. Did someone put gum in my hair? Please tell me!" Hanna patted her hair with her hands quickly. Moving around, desperately searching for an imaginary wad of gum.

By now Spencer was awake and she quickly caught on to the game. "Hanna, it's on the other side," Spencer said, trying to contain her laughter as Hanna moved her hand to the other side of her head. "No, other side," Spencer continued. "Back a little more. Get under your hair. Okay, now push it up. Both sides. Good. Now pout for us." The game was up; Spencer couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She and I fell over each other, laughing, while Hanna glared at us.

"You guys are jerks," Hanna muttered. She turned her back to us, but her little body movements gave her away, she was laughing too.

"Oh come on, Han, you looked like a model," Spencer joked.

That was all Hannah needed to hear. She quickly turned around a gave us both a huge hug. Before warning us that we better sleep with one eye open tonight.

"Girls?"

"Hi mom," I called back to my mother who was gently knocking on the door. "Mom, we are _so_ sorry. We feel asleep watching the movie and..." I began to explain hoping she wouldn't be mad. She smiled and told me that it was okay. She contacted Spencer and Hanna's parents last night to let them know why they wouldn't be home.

"But, you guys still have to go to school."

"Okay..." we groaned.

The day was going by quickly. I could tell that Spencer and Hanna were treading lightly around me, not wanting to mention A. They often treated me like I was a porcelain doll. I never understood why, but sometimes I was extremely thankful. I really enjoyed easy days like this. The days were we just talked about relationship and what movie we should go see this weekend. These seemingly insignificant moments, have become the most cherished moments of my life now. Aria was jealous that she was not included in our impromptu sleepover so we all made plans for Saturday. The bell rang and Aria began to grin from ear to ear.

"Time for English," Aria was practically floating away. "Come on, Em, we don't want to be late."

I took my seat near the back of class, laughing at Aria over the dreamy look she gave Mr. Fitz as we walked in. I knew that it hurt Aria that they couldn't be public with their relationship. In a way, I wasn't the only one that came out of the closet to my friends. We all had our secrets, Aria was with our teacher, Hanna loved the guy that was hiding in her basement, and Spencer was with a man that everyone thought was a killer. None of our relationships have been easy. We all needed support from each other in our own ways. Aria definitely has it the worst, though, Ezra is risking everything to be with her.

I looked up just in time to watch her walk through the door. _It's the girl from the bleachers. _I couldn't help but to take her all in. Finally appreciating just how hot she is now that I am seeing her in full view. Her white v-neck fit her so right; showing off her flat stomach and toned arms. A glint of silver caught my eye as I was following the neckline of her shirt down. It was a long silver chain that disappeared into her shirt, hiding what I assumed was a charm. Tight blue jeans hugged her long, strong legs. Her boots were untied a little so they fell open a towards the top. Her auburn hair was in loose waves, stopping just above the middle of back. Stray pieces of hair kept falling into her eyes and she had to keep pushing them back. This gave her hair that sexy just-rolled-out-of-bed look. _Bed head_. I bit my lip at the thought of her in bed. _In my bed_. I knew that I needed to get a grip. I was obviously staring. I looked away for a moment; only to look right back at her, not wanting to miss anything. Her shirt was being pushed up slightly by her bag, exposing some skin near her hip and a..._tattoo_? That was definitely a tattoo. _I'm going to lose my mind. _I watched her talk to Mr. Fitz, not even registering what she was saying; just focusing on the way she moved her hands while she talked. Soon I could only think of her hand. I shook my head, trying desperately to focus on something else. She was standing like she owned the room. So confident. Like this was her space and we were all just visitors. Leave it up to Aria to free me from my trance.

"Emily, you dropped your jaw," Aria teased. "Do you need help picking it up? Seriously, Em, you are going to scare her off before you even have a chance to talk to her."

We both started to laugh. I guess I deserved that, after all I did just tease her about Ezra. I glanced back towards the girl at the front of the classroom, finding her eyes. I looked away again, embarrassed that I got caught looking. A jolt went through my body as my stomach flipped. Looking up, we locked eyes again. There was that intensity, with a hint of heaviness; my own eyes started to burn.

* * *

**Paige**

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Fitz?" I was standing in front of a guy that looked like he graduated high school yesterday, but since he was wearing a vest I assumed he was the teacher. "I'm Paige McCullers, I just transferred to this class."

"Paige, yes hi. Umm..." He thumbed through the papers on his desk until he found his roll sheet. "Paige McCullers, there you are. Go ahead and find a seat."

My gaze moved towards the back of the classroom. This has to be a joke. The only seat available was behind the one person in school that I was actively trying to avoid and she was staring at me. I'm beginning to feel like the more I try to avoid her, the more I see her. I couldn't escape her.

"There is a seat behind Emily," Mr. Fitz said because he is so damn helpful. He looked away and I seized the opportunity to roll my eyes at him. I had to think of a way out of this.

"Actually, Mr. Fitz, I need to sit in the front. I can't see the board very well when I'm in the back." _Good lie_.

"Hmm," he said scratching is chin. "Why don't you sit back there for now. I don't use the board a lot in class anyway. We'll figure something out if you later if you can't see."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I started to walk back to my new personal hell. I felt like a scoundrel walking the plank. Eventually, I was going to fall over the edge just to be overwhelmed by the ocean that is Emily's beauty. I was a strong swimmer, but I knew that I was no match for Emily's current. She would just keep pulling me further and further into her. Away from the safety of my self-loathing.

I took my seat without looking at her. _So far, so good._ Keeping my eyes down, I stared into my bag, pretending to look for my book. It was right on top, but I knew that she was looking at me. I was standing on the very end of my plank now, teetering back and forth between Emily and safety. Part of me wanted to cannonball into her. Forget about all the bad in me and my life and let her wash over me, but I couldn't. I was desperately holding on to the safety of my ship.

"Hi." _Her voice_, "I'm Emily." Her voice was different now, happy. It occurred to me that this was the first time I was hearing her happy. I had heard her terrified in the wood, confused, sad over Maya, defeated, but not happy. Happiness suited her really well. I knew that she was smiling, I could hear it in her voice. I fought back the urge to look at her, to smile back. If I smiled back, she would get the wrong idea. She might think I was someone she could rely on.

I was losing my balance now, my toes were hanging off the edge of my plank. I decided to make one final lunge back to safety.

"I don't really care." My voice was so cold that it surprised me. I didn't even bother to look at her. _I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. _She looked me over for a second before turning around in her chair. I finally exhaled.

She didn't say another word to me after that. It was what I wanted and I hated it.

As soon as the bell rang, I jetted towards the door. I need to be as far away from her as possible again. _I heard the North Pole is lovely this time of year._

"Paige," Emily was calling my name. _NOOO!_

"WHAT," I snapped as I spun around on my heels. Emily was standing in front of me, holding my English book. I must have left it behind in my haste. There was the look of confusion on her face that I recognized from the forest. I hated that I was the cause of that look this time.

"Your book," she said as she extended the book out towards me.

Just as I was about to grab it she pulled it away from me. _God she is cute. No, Emily please. I can't do this with you. _My thoughts were not helping me calm my nerves.

"First, you have to tell me why are you are treating me like this?" Her voice was stern. I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation. "I haven't done anything to deserve this."

I was growing anxious, panicky. She was wasting her breath and time on me. I knew I had to do something to get away from this situation. I stepped closer to Emily, until I was standing just inches away from her. The realization that chest began to rise and fall faster when I closed the distance softened me a bit.

"I'm sorry, that I was rude." I meant that. "Do you really want to know why I acted that way?" She nodded her head. I leaned in, so I was whispering in her ear now, "Okay, but you can't tell anyone. The truth is, I'm having trouble resisting you." I meant that too. When I heard her breath catch, I slammed my eyes shut. This was not right, I was toying with her; still, I willed myself to continue. It would be easier for both of us if she hated me. Hurting her a little on purpose today meant I wouldn't end up hurting her a lot on accident later.

"I just can't..." before I could finish my sentence I felt her warm hand squeeze my forearm. Her thumb was tracing small circles on my skin. My body began to move on its own. Finally, my heart was taking over, it was breaking from the walls I built around it so long ago. It was only then that I realized I had slid my hand around her waist and was pulling her into me. My heart felt like it was beating for the first time since my parents died. It had life. I could feel it hammering at the walls around it, trying to break them down once and for all. I stood up straight to see her face. _Happiness_. She was happy because of me. I could kiss her right now. Pour my heart and soul into her through a soft kiss. She could be mine. She _should _be mine. I don't know if I am capable of loving someone, but I imagine that if I could it would be Emily who I loved. I could let her in. As I readied myself to release all the agony I had built up inside of me; the death of my parents, the condition of my brother, something stopped me. It was her hand. Her hand was on my chest.

She looked at me with an accepting look, like she knew the internal war I was waging with myself. "You can't what, Paige?"

"No," I pulled away from her. My traitorous heartbeat was going to give me away. It was going to rat me out; tell Emily all about what I was feeling for her. She couldn't know. I readied myself again, but this time it was to hurt her.

"I just can't stand you. Sorry, Princess, you can't win everyone over." My brain went to work quickly, rebuilding the wall around my heart. My chest ached with the heavy sorrow of locking my heart away again. I avoided looking at her face to preserve my memory of what her face looked like when she was happy. I didn't want to see what I had done. She threw my book at me, before turning to leave. My heart fought for life one more time as it tried to chase after her, but was quickly shoved back down. Sometimes I was thankful that I inherited my father's stubborn streak.

I didn't even attempt to block the book from hitting me. If hitting me was what Emily needed, then the least I could do was give her that.


	5. Drunk Truth

**Hi Folks. As some of you have noticed chapter 4 was updated twice. I apologize for that. I wasn't happy with chapter 4 and wanted to make some changes so I took it down. I hope that the changes made up for the confusion I caused. **

**Anyway, I just finished this chapter. It is almost 3 am and I've started falling asleep at my desk so there might be some errors in the story. Try to ignore them for now. I'll probably do a better job editing tomorrow if I have to.**

**Also, there is some cussing in this chapter and some information about the tooth fairy that might be shocking to some people. :) Thank you so much for all the kind review. Every review is like finding a wrapped piece of candy. That's all. Sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

**Paige**

I couldn't move from the spot where I had been holding Emily, dazed by that chance that I just wasted. My mind was spinning out of control. I decided that I needed to get out of there; I couldn't risk seeing her again. Racing back to my house, I hoped that Adam would not be there. I needed to get in the pool and swim until I forget about the world around me.

No such luck, Adam's car was in the driveway. When I walked into the house it seemed different somehow. Music filled the house, but it wasn't Adam's usual selection. It dawned on me, _Two Weeks_. Taima must be here, because there was no way Adam would play Grizzly Bear on his own. I made my way towards the backyard where I could hear laughing. It _was_ Taima!

Taima was the only friend that has remained loyal to me throughout the years. We met after my parents died, when my brother and I moved to Philadelphia to live with our aunt. Taima lived next door with her family. We became best-friends when I stood-up to a bully that was messing with her. As much as I was against the idea of having a best-friend, she persisted. She was also the only friend that could stand my brother. I enjoyed watching them interact for a minute. It was nice seeing my brother so relax, he loved Taima as much as I did.

"Taima, what are you doing here," I called out to her. "If your parents find out you are still socializing with big, bad Paige McCullers they'll lock you away forever."

"I don't care. Let them lock me away. You are the platonic love of my life and nothing is going to keep us apart," Taima placed the back of her hand on her forehead for dramatic effect before running up to me to give me a hug.

Taima's parents used to love me, until the day that they found pot in Taima's backpack. They confronted Taima about it in front of me and I quickly took the fall for her. I told her parents that I put the drugs in Taima's bag without her knowing because the principal was going to check my locker. They told us we cannot be friends anymore. Taima wanted to tell her parents the truth, but I told her not to. I could handle them being mad at me, but they were already hard enough on her. She needed any little break she could get.

"You're so dramatic," I laughed. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need me. It's been one week since you moved back to Rosewood and I was worried about you. Judging by the look on your face, I'm right."

Taima always had this amazing, and annoying, ability to tell when something was wrong with me. And like the good friend she is, she would not stop until I told her what was wrong.

I looked at her and smirked. "Did you bring your fake ID?"

"I never leave home without it," she replied.

A big grin spread across my face. I grabbed her hand, my red jacket, and pulled her out the door. I'll tell her about everything that happened this week, but I needed a little liquid medicine first.

* * *

**Emily**

Usually, my body was graceful in the water, but not today. I was angry and was swimming like I was trying to fight the water instead of working with it. It wasn't helping, my rage was boiling up inside of me. _How could she do that_? I flipped and kicked off the wall like I was trying to put a hole in it. I wanted to do some damage. I wanted to do some damage to Paige's face. I was swimming harder and harder. My anger was spilling over at this point. I had completely lost sight of what I was doing until I swam right into the wall. _Okay, maybe it's time to get out of the pool. _

When I got back to the locker rooms, I had a text from Aria:

**Hi, I think we could all use a girls' night. Brew at 8? -Aria**

I could feel my body releasing some of the anger right away.

**Yes! You have no idea how perfect that sounds. See you then. -Emily**

* * *

**Paige**

Taima and I searched until we found the only dive bar in town. It also happened to be the only gay bar in town. _This should be interesting. _It was actually pretty perfect. It was dark with a decent sized dance floor. There was a good mix of music too. We grabbed a seat near the back of the bar. Not one for wasting time, I quickly ordered the first round of drinks; for Taima a beer, Jack and Coke for me. I _really_ don't like to waste time.

"Okay, so tell me what is bothering you." Apparently, Taima didn't like to waste time either.

"What? Right now? I just got my drink. I'm not ready to be honest yet," I stalled, but I knew it didn't buy me a lot of time.

I tried to turn the conversation back on Taima and the green-eyed boy she was hopelessly in love with. It seemed to work for a moment. She animately talked about his smile for 10 minutes. Ten full minutes. By the time she was finished I was on my second drink.

"Spill, McCullers."

"We should dance first." I tried to stall for just a little longer.

"Paige, no!." She was getting impatient now. "Tell me please. You know I hate it when you keep things bottled up. Is it your brother?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, is it school?"

I shook my head again.

"Is it a _girl_?" She raised an eyebrow when she asked.

I couldn't stop the smile from appearing. I dropped my head trying to hide how much I was smiling, but it was no use. I was caught.

"Paige. A girl! This is wonderful. Tell me everything about her." She leaned towards me resting her chin on her hands. I had her full, undivided attention. _Great. _

I started from the beginning. How I saw Emily in the woods and I wanted to ignore her, but I couldn't. "...someone had just left this beautiful girl out here all by herself. She was so scared and alone, I had to help her." I told her about how I startled Emily at first and she ran from me. "...she was running in the right direction so I just let her go knowing that she was almost out of the woods, until she tripped." Taima was completely enthralled at this point. "...I was surprised by how beautiful she was even with the all the dirt, blood, and tears on her face. I felt this overwhelming desire to make sure she never cries again." _Wow, this much honesty and it's only my second drink. _I explained to her how I just left as soon as she was safe with her mom. "...I knew that the idea of me in that moment was better than anything I was going to be able give her."

"Hi. Care to dance?" I looked up to see a tall blonde standing by our table.

"No thanks," I said as I turned my attention back to Taima. Taima raised both of her eyebrows at me. I paid it no mind and continued with my story. "...then she interrupted my lunch. She was going to forgive the girl that just left her out there. I was jealous that she cared about the girl enough to forgive her." _Okay, I'm going to need another drink. _"...I just knew that she could do better than that girl. I would never leave her out in the woods like that. And if I had I would be begging..." I was interrupted by a girl offering to buy me a drink.

"No, thank you," I responded, annoyed about being interrupted.

"Okay, where was I," I asked Taima.

"You were telling me about how much you love Emily." That made me choke on my drink.

"I never said I loved her." My tone was probably a little too defensive. I decided to start taking shots. It was like a private drinking game, every time I thought of Emily, I would take a shot. This should do the trick. "...I had a chance though, but I blew it. I hurt Emily..." _shot_, "on purpose. She can't fall for me, Taima, and I can't let myself fall for her. I don't want to hurt her."

Taima was looking at me in disbelief. I started to prepare for the "Paige is an idiot" speech.

"Then I broke into her bedroom and took my jacket back," I said as quietly as possible, hoping she wouldn't register what I just said.

"Paige!" _No such luck_. "You can't just break into her house. That's creepy and illegal...and creepy."

"It was just the one time," I said, trying to defend myself. "Besides it's not like I watch her swim practices."

The look of disapproval was hilarious. "Paige, are you stalking this girl?"

I laughed. "No, I just thought about trying out for the team. I wanted to scope it out and she just happened to be there."

"Are you really thinking about joining the team? Wait, there is no time to talk about that, we are talking about Emily. Paige, listen to me right now because I'm going to give you some great advice. And you know I'm always right."

"And modest," I interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "I am modest. It's one of the many things I do well."

Now it was my turn to roll my eye.

"Paige, you need to let go. Let go of everything that you are holding onto. It's time for you to allow yourself to live again. Letting go doesn't mean you are forgetting your parents. You clearly have strong feelings for this girl. I can see it when you talk about her. Your eyes get brighter; you almost look happy. You have ignored every girl in this place tonight, when normally by now you would have snuck off to 'talk' to one of them. It's okay to try to let Emily in. Getting hurt is part of life. Life is full of bumps and bruises, but the good moments make you forget all about them. You've already had more than your fair share of bumps. Let Emily bring some good in your life."

I couldn't tell if it was just the alcohol, but I knew Taima was right. I pulled out my phone to text Emily before Taima snatched the phone out of my hand.

"A drunk text is probably not the best way to woo a girl." Taima was always the voice of reason.

"That's okay, I don't have her phone number anyway. I was hoping it would magically appear in my phone." I laughed at myself, then I couldn't stop laughing. _Drunk giggles. Uh-oh. _

"Okay, Champ, let's get you out of here and to a place with a little less alcohol." Taima was helping me up now.

"The Brew has coffee," I smiled at how helpful I was being.

* * *

**Emily**

"So Emily, what happened with that hottie from English class," Aria asked.

I hadn't told any of my friends what Paige had done. It would just create drama and after everything that happened with Maya, I just wanted to forget about it.

"Oh, nothing I was too shy to talk to her." I was hoping she would drop the subject. Paige McCullers was the last thing I wanted to talk about tonight. We had already been at The Brew for a couple hours, just talking. Enjoying easy moments again. My anger from earlier was gone and I just wanted to move passed everything that happened.

"Wait, how hot is this girl," Hanna asked. "I mean, Em, if you were too shy to talk to her she must be a stunner."

"She's beautiful." Aria answered for me.

"Who is she," Spencer hated having to play catch-up.

"She is a new girl in our English class. Emily was staring at her, unabashedly," Aria said. "I think I even saw a little drool."

"Oh you did not Aria," I pretended to be offended. "There was no drool guys. She is just beautiful. Can we change the subject though?"

"Can't handle the heat, Em?" Hanna teased.

"Emily, you should ask her to homecoming," Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, then all the couples could go out together, like a big group date before the dance," Hanna said excitedly.

I was supposed to go to homecoming with Maya, but when my friends found out we broke-up, they canceled their pre-homecoming plans with their boyfriends. We decided that the four of us would go out to dinner and meet the guys at the dance later. I felt guilty, but was touched by the gesture.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone to go with and we can all go on our big date," I assured Hanna.

"Emily, don't worry. The four of us can go out. It's not a big deal. Right Hanna?" Spencer glared at Hanna

"Oh right. It's not big deal." I could tell Hanna was lying, but I loved her for it.

We continued to talk about homecoming and dresses. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts focused on Paige again. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but think about how well her body fit together with mine. Sometime I could still feel the sensation of her against my body like she was pulling us together at that very moment. I thought about her throaty voice in my ear. _"I'm having trouble resisting you." _I kept thinking about her words. I wish I could tell what part of what she had said was true and which part was a lie. Never mind, she hurt me, and that's all that mattered.

"Red, leather jacket," Hanna squealed. I looked up to see that her eyes were wide now and she was staring at the door.

I didn't want to turn around; not knowing what to expect. I had this image in my head of this perfect person that was there for me. A stranger that made me feel so safe and warm. What if she was unavailable? What if it was the wrong jacket? Hanna kick me under the table. When I looked up at her she widened her eyes at me again and indicated in the direction of the door. I braced my and turned out. I felt like a kid on Christmas.

_Heartbreak._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I couldn't contain myself.

* * *

**Paige**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I quickly scanned the room. As soon as I saw her, my face dropped. Emily was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at me. The look on her face was like someone had told her that the tooth fairy is just her mom putting some spare change under her pillow. I knew she recognized my jacket. The perfect image she had of the girl in the woods was shattered. The only thing that was left standing was me. Never in my life have I felt more like I wasn't good enough for someone until that moment. Except, this time I wasn't good enough to live up to her idea of me. My drunk brain couldn't think of anything to say to make it better. Then it happened, drunk giggles. I couldn't hold back; I started to laugh. I knew it looked bad, but I couldn't stop. Taima was telling me to get a grip, but it was no use. I disappointed Emily again and now it looked like I was laughing about it.

* * *

**Emily**

"She's _really_ hot," Hanna was excited.

There she was. My hero. Of course, it was her, I should have seen it before. Paige was strong, smelled a little like chlorine, and loved disappointing me. _Is she laughing? _All of my anger returned. I walked up to Paige and shoved her before heading out the door. I didn't know what else to do. This girl was infuriating. The thing that bothered me the most was how hard I had to work to stay mad at her. Even through her laughter, her eyes told me that she was sorry. _Dammit why was she with me that night? _

As I walked farther away from The Brew I started to realize that I didn't want the stranger to be anyone, but Paige. Despite all that happened, I still felt safe with Paige, my stomach still did flips whenever I saw her. If I could pick the person that was out there with me that I night, I would have picked Paige. That didn't mean that I wasn't mad anymore, though.

I heard footsteps behind me, they were catching up. I assumed it was Spencer, until I found myself being pushed up against a wall. _Definitely not Spencer_. It was Paige; she was pinning me against the wall with her body. Before my brain had a chance to protest, my hands gripped the material of her jacket, pulling her into me violently. I smashed our lips together; grabbing her jaw with one hand. It was rough, but I didn't care; I needed rough right now. I was desperate to get my aggression out and was sure that she could handle it. She quickly took over the kiss, biting my lower lip, begging for permission. I parted my lips more and her tongue found mine in a hurry. I could taste the alcohol on her lips. It was wrong, I was taking advantage of her. I tried to come to my senses, but Paige had stripped all of them away from me with her intensity. I moaned into her mouth as the force of her kiss increased. I'll deal with the repercussions later; right now, this was the only thing I wanted.

One of her arms were wrapped around my waist; her hand gripping at my shirt, tightly. Her fingers on her other hand were in the waistband of my pants, pulling my hips into her. I began to feel dizzy. She left my lips and moved to my neck; she left a trail of soft bites down my neck. Sliding her leg between mine, she rolled her hips into me, pushing me harder into the wall. This was so much, but not enough. Her body felt even more amazing than before. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her closer to me. Feeling my legs start to wobble, I opened my eyes hoping to regain my balance. As my anger started to dissipate, Paige began to slow down; she was becoming more gentle.

"No...don't stop," I said trying to control my breathing. I was searching her face for some clues about what might be going through her head.

"Promise me..." She said looking down. She was fidgeting with her necklace. I realized that she had two rings on her chain; it looked like two wedding rings. She looked up at me again, her eyes were watering.

I felt like the worst person in the world. I knew what I did was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak again, but suddenly her friend pulled her away from me.

"Okay, Paige, I think it's time for you to get home," Her friend said forcing Paige into the car.

"Wait," Paige protested, "I was talking to Emily. I was going to tell her."

"Yeah yeah, I know how your 'talks' with girls end up," she said before closing the door on Paige.

I was so confused. _Tell me what _I wondered. I felt the need to explain myself.

"Hey, really sorry I took advantage of her, it was wrong of me to do that. I knew she was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Will you tell her I'm sorry," I explained to her friend.

Her friend laughed. "Emily right? Trust me Paige never does anything she doesn't want to do; even when she is sloppy drunk."

She got in her car and drove off with Paige; leaving me even more confused. I wish Paige was better at finishing her sentences. I touched my hand to my lips. I could still feel her kiss and the affect it had on my body. A smile crept onto my face, Paige _wanted _to kiss me.


	6. 6th Chapter

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone that is following so far. It's been a lot of fun writing this story and all of your kind words mean a lot to me. If there is anything you would like to see in this story just let me know. I have the next three chapter planned out and I'm pretty excited about them.**

**Also, I don't own any of these characters. Except for Taima, she is my real life BFF so I own her.**

**Nae10: Thank you for being so kind.**

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"That was Emily," Taima seemed annoyed.

"The one and only." I sighed, staring blankly out the window. _She kissed me_. My lips still felt like little electrical currents were coursing through them.

"Paige, she is _gorgeous. _Seriously, poor Paige," She rolled her eyes. "It must be _terrible_ to be the object of that girl's affection. I could see how you'd be conflicted. Part of me wasn't sure if I wanted to stop you two or just enjoy the show. And I'll admit I did 'just enjoy the show' for longer than I probably should have. To top it all off she was apologizing to _me _for taking advantage of _you._" Taima laughed before continuing. "As if that was possible, someone taking advantage of you."

"Right!" I tried to raise my head to further emphasis my point, but it quickly crashed back down on the seat. "Emily, is so sweet, Taima. Like honey. Taima, take me to the nearest mountain top right now. I want to shout to the whole world about how Emily makes me feel." I grabbed Taima's face and kissed her on the cheek.

She pushes my face away, "okay Paige no more kissing for you tonight."

"I've never felt like this before; I feel light and warm. Everything is clear even though I an only see Emily. Can a heart whistle a happy tune? Because I'm pretty sure mine is right now. I'm crazy over her." I lay back in my seat, knowing that a goofy grin is covering my face, but I don't care.

"Okay, what was in that drink," Taima can't stop laughing. She can joke all she wants; I can tell she is happy for me.

"Emily was too sweet for Maya. That's why I had to get Emily away from Maya. She is mesmerizing. Everyone is hypnotized by her; even you." I jammed my finger against Taima's face so she was sure that I was talking about her.

"Okay, easy on the face, Paige. That's the money maker. Did you have to get Emily away from Maya because Maya wasn't good enough for her? Or was it because you wanted to take Maya's place?" Taima was asking the difficult questions now.

"Well that sounds sneaky and completely like something I would do." We both laughed. "I don't know, Taima. At first she was just this annoying damsel in distress, interrupting my midnight stroll through the woods. Next thing I know, I want to protect her from everything."

"Including you..." Taima added.

"Especially me." I started to consider everything that was happening. If I was finding it difficult to stay away from Emily before, it was going to be nearly impossible after that kiss. That brain melting kiss; I wanted it again already. "Taima, turn around! Take me back!"

"What? Why?" Taima was confused and not turning around fast enough.

"Taima, please, I have to talk to Emily right now while I have the courage. I want her. I want to try with her I mean. Please turn around." I was staring at Taima and she looked at me, surprised. Whatever she saw in my eyes got her to make an abrupt u-turn.

For the first time in my life I felt sure about something; I would never be able to keep myself from Emily. There was no point in trying anymore.

"What's your heart whistling?"

Her laughter fills the car. "Hands Down," I replied.

That earned an exaggerated eye roll from Taima.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Emily Fields, you brazen hussy." I blushed at Hanna's words. "I'm not proud to admit this, but I watched the whole thing. Seriously, could not take my eyes off of you two. What was that beside hot and kind of slutty?"

"Oh God, was it really slutty? Paige just surprised me. I had no control over my body." I was so embarrassed. "Did Spence and Aria see too?" I asked the question even though I didn't really want to know that answer. I wanted to pretend that only Hanna saw and that she would actually be able to keep a secret.

"Oh we definitely saw," Spencer said while she was walking out of the Brew. "Was your plan to just have sex with her on the sidewalk, Em?"

I buried my face in my hands, but couldn't hide my smile. I knew I was in for a good amount of being made fun of tonight. Then a wave of confidence washed over me when I thought back to Paige's lips moving with mine. "You guys can tease me all you. That kiss was hot and you know it. Maybe instead of staring you should have taken notes. Now let's go home." All three of them were grinning at me from ear to ear. I grabbed my purse from the chair and gave Hanna a high-five as I walked by my friends.

"I've never been more proud of you than I am right now," Hanna called after me and we all laughed. I climbed into Hanna's car and we all made our way to Spencer's house.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"Most people wait for the car to come to a complete stop before jumping out, Paige." Taima was getting cranky.

My eyes darted around, but the Brew was closed. Emily was nowhere in sight.

"We missed her," I said to Taima, deflated. Just a minute ago I was determine to tell her how I feel; ask her if I was someone she could see herself with. Now she was gone and I missed my chance.

"That's fine..." Taima paused to yawn, "Paige, just talk to her on Monday."

"Taima, Monday is three days away. I'm going to lose my courage by then."

"Just write a note on your hand, 'things to do: grow a pair, talk to Emily'." She chuckled to herself before yawning again. "For now, how about you get me in bed?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced around for Emily one more time, before relenting and getting back in the car.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

The girls had not stopped pestering me about Paige since we left the Brew. I was trying to keep the details to a minimum not waiting to admit what happened after English class. My friends were incredibly protective of me, especially Spencer. I knew if I got Paige off on the wrong foot with them it was going to take a long time for them to trust her.

"Did you guys come up for air long enough to make plans for an actual date," Spencer asked.

"No...but I'm sure I will see her at school." It made me sad to think I was going to have to wait that long to see her. She said that she was going to tell me something and I honestly think I was going to burst if I didn't find out what she wanted to say soon. Hanna suggested that I text her and ask her for coffee tomorrow when I realized that I didn't even have her number.

"Well, she lives near me. I see her sometimes working on her motorcycle," Aria said. "Maybe you could just dropped by tomorrow when you guys drop my off at my house."

"Paige, has a motorcycle," I asked. Of course she has a motorcycle. A motorcycle was the only vehicle that made sense for her.

"Okay, let's do it. I have to at least get her number, right? Are you guys sure it won't be weird if I just show up at her house," I asked.

They assured me it wouldn't be and that she was probably sad she didn't have my number too.

We all cuddled together in Spencer bed watching the movie. I barely lasted ten minuted before falling asleep, thinking about Paige. _Big mistake._

_I looked down the bed at Paige as she kissed her way up my legs. I knew what she was trying to do, but I was holding my ground. I was going to make her work tonight._

_"Emily, please, baby, open up for me." She lightly kissed my skin between words. Her auburn hair was tickling my bare legs, her strong hand was traveling up my calf. _

_I shook my head. "You're going to have to try harder than that," I said._

_She grinned at me and I almost gave in. But quickly regained my composure and squeezed my legs together even tighter. That'll teach her to grin at me like that._

_"Em, are you really going to make me beg?"_

_I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Suddenly, I felt her move up the bed; then I felt her hot breath on my ear. _

_"Baby, I'm not going to beg," she was talking in her low, raspy voice that made my head spin. "I'm just going to have to make you give in."_

_I shook my head again and bit my lip while I smiled. "Not going to happen."_

_Paige was kissing my neck, one of her hands was traveling from the front of my thigh to my hip bone and back down. Each time grazing the sensitive spot near my hips that makes my body jump. She nipped my ear before softly brushing her tongue over the spot where my neck meets my clavicle. I felt my hips jerk without my permission. She smiled into my neck. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to have you giving it up." With that she moved back down the bed. Running both of her hands on the outside of my legs, placing soft kisses on my thighs._

_"Emily, Emily! _Emily...EMILY!" Ugh it was Hanna.

"You better have a _damn_ good reason for waking me," My eyes widened at my unexpected tone.

"You were dry humping the bed and it was making us uncomfortable," Hanna said. I was shocked and desperately searching for a sign that she was kidding, but her face was so serious.

"Oh God, I was? I'm so sorry."

"HA! I knew you were having a sex dream. Payback is a bitch, Fields. That's for telling me I had gum in my hair." Hanna was beaming with pride. "And no, you weren't actually dry humping anything. Everyone is downstairs eating breakfast; we were letting you sleep in. Looks like you were getting to the good part." She winked at me before leaving the room.

I glanced at the clock, it was half past nine already. I really wanted to just close my eyes again and return to Dream Paige. Until I heard Hanna talking...

"You guys, you'll never guess what sweet, innocent Emily was dreaming about..."

"Hanna, no!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I guess Dream Paige will have to wait until later.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a guitar solo blaring through speakers and bass vibrating the walls. My brother must be getting a jump start on his drinking. I glanced over at Taima, but she was still sleeping. She can sleep through anything. During a storm in Philly a tree brach snapped and went crashing through her window. Her parents rushed into her room only to find Taima, curled up in her bed, still sleeping peacefully. Later that year her parents installed two smoke detectors in her room, just incase.

I got out of bed and put on my swimsuit. The pool is the only place I have to escape my brother and this noise. He always left me alone when I was out there. It was like he respected swimming too much to disrupt me. This would have to be a quick swim, Taima and I made plans to spend the whole day in town. I told her that I wanted to show her around Rosewood, but she saw through that blatant lie. She knew that I was just hoping to run into Emily. Either way she didn't mind.

"Hey, Paigey," Adam was standing on the kitchen table looking like he was going to attempt to hang from the chandelier.

"Adam, get down," I yelled. Our parents worked hard to build a nice home for us and as much as I hated to admit it, I bothered me to see the home ruined like this. "Also, Adam, Taima is upstairs sleeping," I remind him, "can you please turn the music down a little?"

He jump off the table and rushes towards the radio turning it completely off. I don't know what is was about Taima, but Adam also seemed to go out of his way for her. I had always wondered if he had romantic feelings for her, but it was more like a brotherly love. I guess his real sister wasn't good enough to be shown that kind of affection.

"Thank you," is all I say to him as I walk out into the backyard.

I was never one for tip-toeing my way into a pool; allowing my body to adjust to the much cooler temperature. I would always cannonball into the deep end. Forcing myself to sink to the bottom. I would stay down there for as long as possible staring at the light rays dancing around on the water. No matter how much the chlorine burned my eyes I kept them open, I couldn't bring myself to look away. Eventually, I was able to hold my breath for over four minutes, my mother hated it. I would see her standing by the edge of the pool nervously waiting for me to resurface. Sometimes the wait would be too much and she would dive in after me, pulling me to the surface. I would laugh while she yelled at me for scaring her; then cannonball back into the water, starting the whole thing over again.

As for today though, I just wanted to swim. I dove into the deep end. I just let the water wash over me for a moment, not kicking, just gliding through the water. I thought back to how scared I was to look at Emily in English class. Worried about what would happen if I let her wash over me too. When I finally did give into her, I felt amazing. Effortless. It was the same feeling I was having now.

I began to kick my legs before moving into the different strokes. The butterfly was my favorite stroke. The strength and the timing took me a while to master, but when it finally clicked it was the only stroke I wanted to do. I went into my turn and as soon as I came up for air I realized that someone was standing by the pool. I ripped off my goggles, furious when I recognized who it was.

"Emily, why are you here?" I snapped while rushing out of the pool and moving towards her. She must have been scared because she took a step back before answering. The thought of scaring her made me sick to my stomach.

"We were dropping Aria off and we thought...I thought I would drop by and see you," she wasn't looking at me.

"You can't be here Emily. You need to leave." I was pissed. I didn't want her to see my wrecked house, meet my brother, or see me swim. Suddenly, all of the reasons I wanted to stay away from Emily came flooding back to me. My life was in ruins and I didn't want her to know anything about me. I walked passed her, jerking my arm away when she reached for it.

"Paige, please wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't wait to talk to you. I was really excited to see you." I could hear in her voice that she was trying to remain hopeful, but was starting to crack. _She was excited to see me._ Her words softened me a bit. Realizing that this was just her plan to see me. "Paige, I'm not judging you..." she started. Now all I was hearing was pity.

"Why would you judge me, Emily? Because your life is so perfect and my life is shit? What were you hoping for exactly? That that kiss meant something to me? It didn't. Do you understand? I was drunk and you were just another hot girl that was all too willing and easy." Tears were building up in my eyes; lying to her was becoming more difficult on me. "Did you think you were going to come here and I would pour my heart out to you about my dead parents? Or how about my brother that abandoned me when I needed him the most." Her eyes were wide now, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. She tried to reach for me, but I backed away. "Get lost, Emily! Seriously, just forget about me. I'm not some sad soul that you can save."

I left her standing there as I made my way back into the house. When I got the stairs Taima was standing there. I braced myself for what I knew was going to happen. She pulled her arm back and hit me square in the jaw, knocking me against the wall. I watched her run for Emily, who was now sobbing. She wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and ushered her out the front door. I've never been more thankful for Taima in my life.

She came back in ten minutes later with a determined look in her eye.

"Please not the jaw again," I plea thinking for sure she is going to hit me again. Instead she did something much worse. She grabbed my face, looked me dead in the eye, and reminded me that I just pushed away the only person that has ever made me happy.

"And I don't think she is coming back again, Paige."


	7. Bad Kisser

**Well here's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who is following my story. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Crystal: **Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad that you liked that part. I was sort of hesitant about using the imagery, but now I'm glad I did. I'm a big fan of your fic too.

**Nae10: **I know, stupid Paige. Hopefully she'll be able to redeem herself.

**Laurenrulez1: **You _do _rule and I'm continuing since you said please. :)

**OTHangels: **Thank you. I'm happy you are liking it.

**Guest: **It is sad. I agree.

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Emily**

"I'm sorry Emily. Paige is my best friend, but she can be terrible sometimes. It seems like the more she cares about someone the harder she tries to push them away. I promise that you mean a lot to her." Paige's friend, Taima, was trying to comfort me, but I didn't want her to make excuses for Paige.

"It's fine, Taima, thank you. I honestly don't care. There is only so much a person can take before the source of their pain isn't worth it anymore." I said before climbing into Hanna's car.

"Emily, what happened?" Hanna was pulling me into a hug.

"Nothing that matters." I was trying to hold back my tears. In the short time that I've known Paige I have already cried too much over her. "Hanna do you think you could just drop me off in town please?"

She nodded her head as we set off towards town. I looked back at Paige's house just in time to see Paige walk out and head towards her motorcycle. For a moment I let myself hope that she was coming after me, but quickly pushed the thought out of my head when I realized that I didn't want her to.

* * *

**Paige**

"And I don't think she's coming back again, Paige."

"Well, that's wonderful news. I mean that's what I wanted; now I can continue to live my life without _that_ distraction." I smiled my best fake smile at Taima. The look in her eye told me that she wasn't believing a single thing that I just said though.

"Paige, when are you going to pull your head out of you ass?"

"You know, for someone that is supposed to be my _best friend_ you have done and said a lot of hurtful things to me today." I was getting angry now. "Just go back to Philly, I didn't ask you to come here and I sure as hell don't need any help living my life."

"You're right; you are doing such a good job living your life already. You already have all the love you need right, Paige? What was the name of the last girl you took home; do you remember? Did you even get her name? Oh, but that's love though, that's the right way to live your life. You're pathetic." Taima's words cut through me like a knife. That's the problem with friends, they are always trying to "help". My face began to feel hot as my anger started to increase. I grabbed my keys and bolted for the door. Emily was heading north so I hopped on my motorcycle and headed south. My only plan was to never see Emily again.

I continued south until I came across a wooded rest area. After being so angry earlier and coming up with the not-so-brilliant plan of just never seeing Emily again, I realized that my plan needed more thought. Never seeing Emily was not obviously not possible, unless I wanted to fail English. Lying on my back in the grass, I felt calm again. _A job!_ A job is just what I needed. It would be a way to earn some extra money and it would take my mind off of Emily. With the extra money I earn, maybe I would even start fixing up the house. This guy I met at school the other day, Toby, said that he was pretty good with carpentry work and I could probably get him to help me for a small wage. I felt pretty proud lying in the grass, making plans like a responsible adult. As for Emily, I guess I have to let her live her life without me.

I climbed back on my motorcycle and headed back towards Rosewood. There was a small town that I passed not too long ago, Ravenswood, I wanted to stop in. When I reached Ravenswood, I guessed it to be less than a half hour outside of Rosewood. My chances of running into Emily here would be slim. There was an unnerving energy in this town. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I assumed it would be the best place to find work. I walked around stopping in shops asking if they had any positions available. So far I was striking out left and right until I headed down a side road. There was only one building on this road, but I thought I would give it a try. To my surprise there was a "help wanted" sign in the window. _Hungry Owl Tavern _I thought, _well I'll give it a shot. _There was little light in the bar even though the sun was shining brightly outside. All the blinds had been closed and the windows were tinted. I knew from years of watching my brother drink that sunlight is alcohol's worst enemy. The place was empty with the exception of a few old men at the bar, I assumed they were probably the regulars. Every bar had them. I only saw one person working so I approached him.

"Hi Hun, what can I get for you," the weathered man greeted me.

"I saw your sign in the window that said you are looking for help. I'd like to apply." He gave me a once over while I spoke.

"This isn't Coyote Ugly. I'm looking for someone that can tend bar not take their top off," he replied.

"Well that suits me just fine. I don't take my top off for anyone, Pops." I don't know what it was about this place, but it was making me talk like I was living in a Western movie.

He chuckled a bit. "Are you even old enough to be around alcohol, Miss..."

"McCullers. Paige McCullers." _Great now I'm in a Bond flick. _"And yes I am." I handed him my fake ID.

He erupted with laughter. "Shoot Girly, do you think I was born yesterday? This ID is as fake as my teeth."

"It's work for me so far," I contended.

He scratched his chin for a bit, looking down at the bar. "Listen Girly, I'll give you a job, but you only work for tips. That way I don't have to be bothering with all that paperwork. The cops leave this place alone so I'm not really worried, but if anyone asks you are 21. Got it?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Also, names Red. I have a few rules: don't be late and don't drink the booze. Now, I assume you are in school so I'll only have you here on the weekends. We have a college crowd that comes in and I think they'll like you." He started to walk away before turning back to me. "And Thursdays. It's karaoke night on Thursdays. I expect to see you back here then."

"Thank you," I called out to him as he walked away. He threw up hand in a slight wave.

I made my way back to Rosewood, elated, and hungry.

* * *

**Emily**

After Hanna dropped me off and I convinced her that it was okay to leave, I wandered around town for a while. I was furious with Paige. I wanted to yell at her. She had her chance to yell at me, why shouldn't I be able to yell back? She is so stubborn, so smug, so damaged. I was pacing around town angry, wondering why she hadn't told me about her parents. She could trust me. It didn't matter anymore, though, there was no way I was going to forgive her now. _Yeah right._

I was so lost in my thoughts over Paige that I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone anymore. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. _Paige?_

"Sorry, Emily, I didn't mean to startle you." It was Maya. I tried to hide my disappointment, of course Paige wouldn't be looking for me.

"Maya. Hi. It's fine," I kept my words short, hoping she would get the hint that she is last person I wanted to see right now.

"Ouch, Em." She got it, she just didn't care. "Can we talk please?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"But I have things I want to say to _you. _Please, Em. You broke-up with me out of the blue. I think you owe it to me to talk to me so I can have closure," she said.

"Fine," I responded coldly.

"Great!" It bothered me that Maya was so pleased that I agreed to talk to her. I was hoping this would be a somber affair for her, but as soon as I heard her tone I knew "closure" wasn't what she was after. She tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away. She looked back at me and pouted. _Sorry, but Paige's pout is a million times better than yours. _

"Just walk," I said harshly.

We walked until we got to the Grille and she reached for my hand again. She doesn't take direction very well, but I let her grab it this time. I just wanted to get this over with and not start a fight about hand holding. She pulled me to a booth in the back and sat next to me, trapping me at the table.

"There is another seat on the other side. Away from me," I gestured across the table.

"I want to be able to talk to you without have to talk over the table. I don't want anything between us during the conversation," She squeezed my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Speak quickly. I have other things to do." My harsh demeanor towards Maya was surprising me. I had never been like this with her before. I always just let her have her way, not wanting to cause a fight. When we fought, she would disappear for days, until I begged her to come back. I had to promise her that I would never do whatever it was I did again; in reality, she just didn't want me to stand up for myself anymore.

"Emily, I miss you," she started.

"Okay, this conversation is over," I tried to scoot out of the booth, but she wouldn't move.

"Please, you said you would talk with me. Just listen to what I have to say and I'll leave you alone. Deal," she said smirking. It only made me realize how much I liked Paige's smirk. "As I was saying, I miss you. What I did to you was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, leaving you in the woods, making you feel like you didn't matter, being selfish..." I finally meet her gaze and noticed her eyes were glossy from the tears that were building up. "I treated you so unfairly Emily. I took you for granted, but I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much more than you realize." I was starting to relax. She seemed to notice it too, because she continued. "I still love you. I know that I don't deserve it, but can I please have a second chance? I'll change."

"If you loved me so much then why did you treat me like crap," I asked.

"I was foolish. I thought you still knew how much I loved you even though I wasn't showing it. But you breaking up with me was the best thing for me. It made me realize how much I need you in my life. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." I shook my head, but I felt myself starting to cave a bit. She moved closer to me resting her other hand on my leg. "Please give me another chance. We can go to homecoming together like we planned. We'll just take things slow until I earn your trust again."

I thought back to what made me break up with Maya in the first place, it was Paige's words. Paige made me think that I was too good for Maya, even though I'm apparently not good enough for Paige. Perhaps I was too hasty to end things. Maya and I had plenty of good times to make up for the bad ones. I felt like I owed it to her to give her one more chance. I slowly nodded my head without looking at her.

"Is that a yes," she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but the second you mistreat me I'm gone," I got the feeling that my warning was falling on deaf ears.

"Okay, I got it. I love you! I'm not going to let you down," she squealed and leaned in to kiss me.

Her lips felt _blah_. She wasn't kissing right. She wasn't kissing like Paige. I was growing frustrated at how bad of a kisser this girl was and that I never realized it before. I took control of the kiss trying to salvage it, but it wasn't working for me. She moaned a little. I'm sure it was meant to be sexy, but it just made my stomach turn. Finally, I broke our kiss apart. I was going to tell her I changed my mind until I saw Paige standing in the Grille. Staring at us. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I grabbed Maya's face again and continue to kiss her. I didn't close my eyes this time, instead I stared right back at Paige. She was standing there with a dumb smirk on her stupid, gorgeous face like she was challenging me. _Oh God, can she tell I'm not enjoying this? _She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, daring me to continue. I was about to give up when Maya slid her hand further up my leg, a lot higher than her hand should be in public. My eyes widened. I noticed Paige's face changed too. She was no longer grinning, but scowling. Her eyes were intense with rage, her fists were balled up. I knew I needed to stop this before Paige killed Maya. I pushed Maya away and moved her hand off of my thigh.

"I'm sorry, that was too much. It's just that that kiss was _so_ hot." Of course Maya would say that. She could never tell when I wasn't enjoying myself. I looked around her, to see if Paige was still there, but she left. I heard a motorcycle rev outside and my stomach dropped. Still not totally understanding what happened.

* * *

**Paige**

When I got back to Rosewood I decided to make my way to the Grille. A celebratory hamburger after finding a job sounded pretty good. I put in my order at the counter; a blue cheese bacon burger with sweet potato fries. Eating unhealthy food was not a common occurrence for me so I liked to do it right when I indulged. While I was waiting for my food I looked around for an open seat, witnessing some commotion in the back booth. _Ah, young love _I thought until I recognized the pair. _Emily and Maya. What the hell? How could Emily make that mistake again? _I was going to pull them apart, but as I got closer I decided against it. I had already interfered in Emily's life enough and if Maya was who she wanted then I just needed to leave them alone. Except when the girls pulled apart I saw Emily's face; I could tell that she wasn't enjoying it. I couldn't stop looking at her face. She was kissing Maya even though she didn't want to. I didn't understand. Then she looked at me and a hint of something devilish flashed in her eyes. She pulled Maya in for another kiss and I had to stop myself from laughing. She did _not_ want to play this game with me. I smirked at her, cocking my head to the side. Emily was hating this and I wondered how long she was going to keep it up. I started to get a little more cocky when I saw her wince a little. Looks like Maya got a tad too aggressive with a bite. Crossing my arms over my chest I gave her an "I dare you" look.

Seeing Emily kiss Maya hadn't bothered me, I thought it was funny. Emily was hating it, but the silly girl kept going to make me jealous. It wasn't until Maya got to confident, that I got angry. She put her hand on a part of Emily's body where it didn't belong. I tried to calm myself down by squeezing my fists tightly. I wanted to yank her off Emily. Let her know that I was the only that could touch Emily like that, but knew it would be bad if I did. Luckily, Emily pulled away from Maya and moved her hand. Emily took her eyes off of me and I seized the opportunity to slip away. Still enraged. There was nothing that I could do about it though. I was the one that told her earlier that I didn't want to be with her. It was my fault she was back with that snake. My plan changed, instead of avoiding Emily I was going to make it so she couldn't escape me. I understood that this was meant that I was going to have to open up to Emily, but I didn't care. Maya was bad news and I just drove Emily back into her scaly arms.

I started my bike and made my way towards home. I needed to get someone laps in, get my conditioning back up. Of course there would be no more hamburgers for me. Try-outs for the swim team started Monday.


	8. Try Try Tryouts Part I

**A/N: Hi everyone. I had a bit of a difficult time writing this chapter because I couldn't find music to go with it. Still I hope you enjoy it. It was one ****_really _****long chapter, but I split it into two. This one being the shorter of the two. Soon there is going to be a Homecoming dance chapter that I'm pretty excited about.**

**OTHangels: Thank you for being so nice.**

**Marmoreck: Thank you for letting me know how much you are enjoying my story. Paige can be cruel, but she means well and is trying to redeem herself. **

**Arluke676: I'm glad that you like it.**

**And to all the guests, thank you for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it. I hope that I can continue writing good chapters.**

* * *

**Emily**

This was not going to be a fun day. I could tell as soon as I woke up that the odds were stacked against me. Maya and I are back together, but I still haven't told my friends. Instead, I did the "mature" thing and avoided them for a couple days. It's Monday though, today was the day that I was going to face the music. My news was not going to sit well with them, especially Spencer. Spencer always hated Maya, since the first day I introduced them to each other. I brushed it off as Spencer being Spencer, but it turns out her instincts were more accurate than mine.

Of course, I also had a Paige problem. I still can't wrap my head around what happened at the Grille on Saturday. She didn't seem to care that I was kissing Maya until Maya tried to feel me up. I'm not sure if it was jealousy or is she was angry that Maya was being inappropriate. Either way she was the last person that I wanted to see. I would rather face the wrath of Spencer than deal with Paige's head games. Maybe if I just keep my head down I can avoid seeing anyone today.

The only thing that I am looking forward to today is swim tryouts. This is my last year at Rosewood High and I have a really great feeling about this season. Maybe it's just the excitement of my final season, but this year is going to be the best.

"Hi." I looked up to see that Paige was greeting me with a smile. Seems fitting that the last person I want to see is actually the first person that I end up seeing.

"Hi, Paige," I replied and started to walk faster. It was no use she stepped in front of me.

"I got you a coffee. Actually, I got you two coffees, one is plain black and the other is the most girly latte I could think of: something like non-fat, vanilla, whipped, cinnamon swirl, kitchen sink, double shot, or whatever." On the inside I was smiling at her, but I fought hard to not let my face show it. "You can pick one or if you are looking for something in-between, I can combine the two for you and make a super coffee. You look good today."

"Paige, stop. What is this? What are you doing," I asked, annoyed with how charming and attentive she was suddenly being.

"These are coffees and I am bringing them to you. See." She held up both of the coffees in front of her and smiled so wide that it pushed her sunglasses up a little. "So, Em, are you in the mood for strong or sweet...or both?" She stepped closer to me and spoke in a low voice. "Because I can do both."

Her proximity and tone sent shivers down my spine, but I knew I had to keep my composure. She can't know how much she affects me. "I'm in the mood for you to leave."

"Sorry, Em, I stopped listening after 'mood for you', but sadly, there is no time for that because some of us are at school to learn. Maybe if you are still in the _mood _for me later I can help you out." She reached out and gave me one of the coffees before heading towards her class.

_Not again. How does she always seem to get the last word?_ She always leaves me standing there wondering what just hit me. I shrugged and took a sip of the drink. "How did you know I wanted the black coffee," I called out to her. She just looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, not saying anything.

"I'll see you at swim practice," I heard her say as she disappeared down the hall..._Wait, what?_

I was going to chase after her to make her explain herself, but before I could move I felt fingers intertwining with mine. I let out a heavy sigh and looked at Maya. "Hi Maya." I felt bad. I told her that we would try again, but didn't feel like I was giving her much of a chance. She did seem like she was putting a lot of effort into gaining my trust back. Not being too overbearing or too distant. It actually felt nice having her in my life again. We still needed to work on her kissing though.

"Hi, Sweets," she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Are you _serious_?!" _Busted. _I could tell by her tone that Spencer was pissed. I tried to squeeze Maya's hand tighter, but she pulled away and left. Leaving me to face Spencer all on my own.

"Spencer, calm down," I pleaded. I didn't want a scene.

"I'll calm down when I knock some sense into you. How can you be back together with Maya? Is she blackmailing you?" Spencer was seething.

"No, of course not. We talked and decided to give us another chance. She is really trying Spencer, if you hadn't scared her off you would have seen that she is being better."

"Emily, the fact that I was able to scare her off just adds to my disdain for her. If she really cared she would have stayed by your side. Instead, she left you to deal with things yourself...again. Come let's go find Aria and Hanna."

I couldn't deny that Spencer had a point. I really wished Maya would have stuck around and least supported me. Maya doesn't have anything to prove to my friends, but it would be nice if she stood by me occasionally.

* * *

**Paige**

I'm really not proud of what I am about to do. As much as I don't want to meddle in Emily's life, I really can't just sit by, idly, while Maya gets germs on her. Emily is too sweet to just give up on someone. I know that my comment about swim practice is going to leave her a little baffled, now it's time for phase two.

"Hi, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Paige McCullers." I extended my hand towards Spencer and gave her my most welcoming smile. Spencer sized me up, not saying anything. "I'm a friend of Emily's," I included.

"Yes, hello. You are the girl that was trying to smother Emily with your mouth on Friday night." _Jealous Spencer?_

"Well, I'd like to think that I was trying to breathe life into her, but I guess it doesn't matter. I was too slow and I missed my chance." _Come on, Spencer, play along. _She only nodded at my hint for a moment and I began to worry phase two wasn't going to work out after all until...

"What do you mean you were 'too slow'?" _Here we go._

"Oh no, she didn't tell you guys. I shouldn't have said anything, just forget it please," I was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Tell us what," She asked impatiently. _So pushy._

"Okay, but please don't tell her that I told you. I saw her on Saturday with Maya and it looked like they were back together."

"No, that's impossible. She wouldn't get back together with her."

"Well they were making-out at the Grille. Listen, I am probably assuming the worst because I was a little jealous. It might be nothing if she didn't tell you guys about it," I said. "I should probably get to class. Please, don't tell her I said anything."

"I won't." _She will._ I could see the wheels in Spencer's head turning. Then she left in Emily's direction. Emily was clearly not receptive to me hanging around her all day and I had to find someone else to look after her.

I watched from down the hall as Maya left Emily standing on her own to face Spencer. I might not be proud of what I did, but in that moment I knew that it was right thing. _Sorry Em._

* * *

**Emily**

"Emily, what are you thinking? Why would you take her back after everything that she has put you through? People don't change overnight." Hanna's tone was a little softer than Spencer's, but surprisingly, not by much.

"On Saturday we ran into each other in town. We decided to give us another shot. Please accept my decision because I don't want to have to choose between my friends and my girlfriend." I was really hoping they would understand and drop the subject.

"Of course we support you, Em. I guess we are just confused. I mean, what happened to Paige," Aria asked. I was shocked Hanna hadn't told her.

"Paige made it very clear that she does not want me. I left her house crying on Saturday because of the things she said to me." This conversation was going from bad to worse.

"So, Paige hurt you then you got back together with Maya a little later." Aria said with skeptisism.

"Wait, when I talked to Paige, she made it seem like you got back together with Maya without giving her a shot," Spencer said.

"When did you talk to Paige," Now I was skeptical.

"Earlier this morning. Before I talked to you. She approached me in the hall and told me about you and Maya."

_Paige McCullers, you are dead._

* * *

As I reached for the door of the natatorium I was thankful it was time for swim tryouts. This day had been worse than I expected. After finding out what Paige did I spent the rest of the day looking for her, unsuccessfully. I really don't know what kind of game she is trying to play. If she doesn't want me then what does it matter that I am with Maya?

As I rounded the corner of the lockers my eyes locked onto hers. "What are you doing here, Paige," I asked, not bothering to hide my anger.

"I'm here to swim. See, I have goggles. You are asking a lot of obvious questions today," she replied.

"This is not cute anymore. Honestly..."

"Wait, when was I cute? Emily Fields did you think it was cute when I brought you coffee? Be honest." She winked then started to undress.

"No, don't take your shirt off. Keep your clothes on," I begged.

"I can't swim fully clothed," she retorted while lifting up her shirt.

I grabbed her shirt and pushed it back down. She laughed and it echoed through the locker room. She attempted to remove her shirt again, but I just pushed it back down. This time she just smiled - _no smirked_ - she smirked. Her hands started to travel to her belt buckle, but she never took her eyes off me. My breath caught. On the one hand I wanted to make sure her clothes stayed on, but I don't know if I could handle being that close to the buttons on her jeans. Especially with the bold way she was looking at me. She undid her belt and stood there, waiting for me to make my move. _Fuck it. _I grabbed her belt and cinched it tight before buckling back up. She lurched forward putting her head on my shoulder, clinging to her belt, trying to created space.

"What's a matter, Baby? Too tight," I whispered in her ear.

"There's no such thing." She chuckled. Her voice strained while she desperately tried to undo her belt. _Unbelievable._

When she finally got her belt undone she pushed me back gently. In a few swift movements she was standing in front of me, shirtless, shoeless, with her pants around her ankles. I immediately moved my eyes to the ceiling to avoid looking at a half-naked Paige.

She started to remove her pants the rest of the way. "You know, the longer you stand here the more awkward it's going to get. Thanks for not gawking me though. I know how you girls are and I'm not a piece of meat," she teased.

"Please don't tryout. I know what you are doing and I know that you talked to Spencer earlier. Stop forcing yourself into my life."

"No," was all she said.

"So, you admit that you are doing this just to be around me," I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going to tryout. Tomorrow I'm going to bring you coffee, walk you to class, carry your books..." She stepped closer to me and I instinctively put my hands on her waist, suddenly remembering she is in her underwear. Before I could remove my hands, which I admit I was doing slowly, she put her hands over mine; holding them in place. "And earlier I said I would help you with the fact that you are in the mood for me." I could see how fast and strong her pulse was in her neck. It mirrored mine. I wanted so badly to feel her pulse under my lips.

"I'm angry with you," I said softly, still starting at her neck.

"I know." She pulled me into her more. Pinning my hands behind her back and holding them there.

"If you don't want me then why are you doing this," I asked.

"You shouldn't be with Maya. You're too good for her. You're too good for me. You're probably too good for everyone that you'll meet, but you should at least find someone that tries." She said as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear, letting her hand linger on my cheek.

I shoved her to get her away from me. "So you're manipulating me because you think that you have a say in my life? Paige, you don't matter. Everything you say is a lie and I don't want to be around someone like you. Remember that the next time you want to toy with a girl's emotions." I heard my voice start to crack so I turned around to determined to storm out of the locker room. I didn't get very far before I felt Paige grab me by the waist pulling me into her.

"Em, please. I'm sorry. I won't tryout if it bothers you that much."

I pushed her arms down and turned around to look her in the eyes. "No Paige, I want you to tryout. I hope you make the team, because I'm the captain and I'm going to make your life miserable. Now get your suit on you're late."

"Wait, Em, before you go. Do you have a swimsuit I can borrow? I didn't know I needed one," she said with a laugh.

I stormed away from her not even bothering to hide my frustration anymore. _She wants to play games I can play games._

* * *

**Paige**

As soon as Emily walked out of the locker room I stopped laughing. I shouldn't have stood so close to her. Now I had to will the butterflies in my stomach to settle down. _Well I messed that up. _It wasn't my intention to upset Emily that much. Sure, I figured she would be a little pissed, but not this angry. She actually said that she is going to make my life "miserable". As if anything that girl could do would make anyone miserable.

After I got my suit on, I sat down on the bench and started to wonder if this was a bad idea. Emily had a point, I was the one being manipulative now. I was just as bad as Maya. I wasn't even trying to be everything she deserves.

Except, I care about Emily. If I thought that I could give her everything that she deserved I would ask her to be with me without hesitation. I could be the person that tries for her.

I was lost in thought until I heard Emily shouting, "McCullers, you're already late. Get your ass out here and start giving me laps."

_God I love it when she talks like that._

* * *

**Thank you. Hope it was worth the wait. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	9. Try Try Tryouts Part II

**A/N: **Reviewers, check your inboxes for some private love. Yikes!

**Guest: **I'm saving the lap dance for a different story. ;) Oh baby.

**Guest: **Flattery will get you everywhere.

**Guest: **Keep the flirting: check.

**Everyone: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. It means a ton that you guys are reading.

* * *

**Paige**

Maybe I should have stopped poking the beehive while I still had a chance to get away. The look Emily was giving me was like she was trying to pick the perfect place to dump my body. She's smaller than me, but I'll admit that in this moment, I'm a little terrified of her. My body was in her hands and I knew payback was coming my way. I honestly didn't mean for us to end up like this. I just wanted to help her out of the woods that night. Soon I found myself wanting to protect her from everything. My intentions are good, but I just haven't figured out the best way to protect a girl that isn't mine. Aside from making her mine, obviously. Still protecting her would be quite the endeavor because she is a lot more brave than people give her credit for.

As I made my way to the sign-up table, Emily started walking towards me. I could almost see the wheels in her beautiful mind turning. She was planning something; I braced myself, waiting for _her _fun to begin.

"Name and event," Coach Fulton asked.

"Paige McCullers, 50m, 100m, 200m, any stroke," I replied. The coach nodded and started to write my events down.

"Coach," Emily said. _And it begins_. "We already have a quite a few sprinters. I think we should see what Paige can do at the 800 and 1500 free. She looks like she can handle it." My face dropped right away. _Seriously! _Emily turned towards me, looking satisfied with her payback thus far. She knows I can't handle distance swimming. I'm a sprinter, I dive in, swim as fast as I can, then I'm done. I don't know how to pace myself for the longer races.

"Paige, how does that sound," Coach Fulton asked. Before I answer, Emily blows me a kiss. Clearly, I have underestimated how cunning she can be. There is no way I'm going to give in that easily.

Never taking my eyes off of Emily's I respond, "Sounds great. Sign me up for everything, 50m through 1500m. I'm versatile." Emily looks deflated for a moment and breaks away from my gaze to look down. I knew that she was too nice for this kind of thing. She is probably the kind of girl that gently guides spiders out of her house. Still she is not giving up yet. Not that I want her to. As I walked away from the table, Emily was right beside me.

"Good luck out there," Emily said.

"A person doesn't need luck when they have skill, Fields. You of all people should know that." I looked over at her just in time to see a slight smile sneak across her lips. She quickly recovered, returning to her tough girl look. Apparently, Emily's idea of tough is pouting a little, scrunching her nose, and furrowing her brow. It's pretty adorable. Instead, of being intimidated it made me want to plant little kisses all over her until she smiles again. I resisted though, not wanting to spoil her fun.

I moved to the pool to warmup with rest of the girls. Everyone else was diving in so gracefully, but I decided to cannonball into the water like always. I forced myself to the bottom and waited. It might seem weird, but this was a great way for me to warmup. It prepared my lungs for the lack of oxygen they'll experience during the races. After I do this I usually swim a few laps and I'm good to go. I estimated I was down there for around three minutes before I saw Emily standing by the edge of the pool. Knowing that her thinking I drowned was just going to piss her off more I decided to resurface. Although, part of me was curious if she would dive in after me.

"Are you going to take this seriously," she asked, scowling at me.

"I am taking it seriously. That's how I warmup." I swam to the edge of the pool where she was standing. Emily just threw her hand up in the air; I assume she's a little annoyed.

"Okay girls, listen up. We are going to start with the distance swimmers first. Sprinters move off to the side and try to keep warm." It was then that I realized how well Emily's plan of torturing me was going to work. I had been hoping that they would start with the short distance swimmers first. Perhaps, if I was fast enough there would be no need to swim the long distances. Now, I had to swim the long distances and maintain enough energy to do the sprints. If I failed at both I won't making the team. _Clever girl._

As I made my way to the blocks, a nervous feeling started to rip away at my cockiness. It has been along time since I've been forced out of my comfort zone. The act of swimming was familiar and comfortable. However, swimming the distance that I was facing was not. I had no idea how to approach it, how to pace myself, when to breathe, when to start my speed burst for the finish. My mind was racing as I stepped on the block, adjusting my goggles for the fourth time, then double-checking my cap. Instinctively, I looked for Emily. She seemed to be able to recognize my fear because her demeanor had softened. When she gave me a warm smile and a slight nod, everything I was thinking fell away. The nerves turned to clarity. I knew as long as I stayed with the other girls, my finishing speed would put me ahead of the pack. On the coach's word, I steadied myself, toes hanging over the edge, hands gripping the front of the block. When the whistle blew, I dove in.

The problem with old habits is that they're hard to break. I was swimming too fast. When I approached the wall, I prepared for my turn. It was flawless, but the good feeling was short lived when I realized that I was more than half a pool length ahead of the other girls. So, I stopped. To be honest I didn't even know how many times I was supposed to touch before the race was over. I needed to swim with the group. Treading water while waiting for the other girl to catch up was sort of awkward. Emily had her hands on her knees, shamelessly laughing. Her laughter echoed loudly off the walls of the natatorium. Soon, I was laughing along with her at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Because of her little plan I had predicted I would be tired, but not embarrassed. Coach gave me a questioning look; I just shrugged.

Finally, the other girls caught up and I began swimming again, this time staying with them. I had to watch them each time we neared the wall to see if they were preparing to turn. After what I quickly estimated to be about 1,000 laps, exhaustion and boredom started to slow me down. _This sucks. I need a nap. I should have played soccer. _It was like swimming in my pool at home. Where was the excitement in this? I was lost in my thoughts and stopped paying attention when I heard cheering coming from the people around the pool. I looked around me and noticed that the other girls had taken off. They were too far ahead of me for me to finish first. I had a chance to finish with some dignity, but it would take everything I have. So I gave it my all. My muscles strained with each fast, strong kick. Twisting my body, stretching my arms as far as they would go, I propelled myself through the water. I kept my head down and extending my count. I didn't need to breathe as much as the other girls. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to tap into my reserve energy. My muscle were failing now, fatigued due to the long swim I just put them through. Finally, with one last burst, my hand hit the wall. I immediately pulled myself out of the pool and ripped my goggles off. Not bothering to look at the other swimmers. I was furious. Furious with myself for playing Emily's little game to the point where my body was spent. Now there was no way I was going to be able to tryout as a sprinter. It occurred to me that making the team wasn't just about watching Emily anymore, that I really wanted to be on the team for myself. I headed back into the locker room when I heard Emily calling for me.

* * *

**Emily**

"Paige. Where are you going," I called out to her, but she ignored me, disappearing into the locker room.

"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen," Coach Fulton said. "Go get her, Fields. I need that girl on this team."

Watching Paige move through the water was like watching a shark that is about to attack. She was so powerful, focused on her goal, but unmistakably lithe. Her face was calm when she came up for air, but her body told a different story. For a moment I was captivated by the water moving around her straining muscles. Everyone was silent. All eyes were on her as she caught up to the one of the other swimmers. She was so far behind them before, it seemed impossible she would be catching them now. The whispers began as soon as we all realized she was going to overtake the group. We erupted in cheers when she finished first, an arm length ahead of the next girl.

When I found her in the locker room I could tell that she was irritated. She was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. I thought maybe I should keep my distance until I heard her say "because she's beautiful". My heart fluttered with the hope that she was talking about me. I was enjoying listening to her rant, but decided to put her at ease, perceiving that she had no idea what she just accomplished in the pool.

"Paige, that was amazing," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

She looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about? I blew it." She sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder. She was clearly angry, but I could tell by the way she was clutching my jacket that she only angry with herself.

"You didn't blow anything except for everyone's mind. You're on the team." I said excitedly. We were still for a moment, she was still clutching my jacket. I began to worry that she was mad at me. It would be an understandable response to what she just went through because of me. I started to tense until I felt her smile against my shoulder.

We both laughed as she lean away from me. "I made the team? Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" She pulled me in tighter before picking me up and spinning me around in a circle. When she set me down her face was glowing. Her sparkling eyes were punctuated by her bright smile. Seeing this giddy side of Paige was amazing. Paige was playful, but it was more banter than anything else. This was the first time I was seeing her so carefree.

Her face changed, abruptly, from joyful to concerned. "Wait does this mean I have to be a distance swimmer?"

"No, goofball, you are undeniably a sprinter," I replied, laughing. When she smiled again, I knew that I had been right to think that this season was going to be great.

* * *

**Paige**

After tryouts I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to celebrate with Emily. Red called me earlier, though, and asked if I could come in tonight for some training. Since it was probably better that I know how to tend bar before actually doing it, I agreed to work. At least I got to walk Emily to her car. We walked together silently, her arm was laced around mine, protecting herself from the cold air.

When we finally reached her car she leaned against it and slipped her hands into the pocket of my hoodie. My mind was racing. I wanted to act natural, but I was lost over what to do next. Feeling a slight tug on my sweatshirt I moved closer to her. I wanted so many things: to be the one she can count on, to support her, to make sure she is warm, but none of those scenarios involved walking away from her anymore. That was the one thing I was sure about.

"Paige..." her voice was soft, but it was speaking volumes. This was going to be a conversation that neither of us were really ready to have. I had to keep it from happening.

"Emily, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You deserve to be with someone that will give you everything they have and if Maya is willing to do that, then it is not my place to interject." My jaw clenched at the thought of not fighting for her, but I worried that the harder I pulled the more she was going to push me away. "Don't worry I'm still going to bring you coffee though. A girl needs her coffee. Friends' coffee." She smiled at me and tried to pull me even closer, but I resisted this time. Any closer and I would be pressed against her. There is only so many times a person can tear themselves away from Emily before they give up trying. I knew that I was quickly reaching my limit.

Her smile faded when she felt my resistance. "Is that what you want," she asked.

"Yeah, you are less cranky when you have coffee. I'm doing a public service," I replied giving her a goofy smile. Purposely avoiding her real question. When reached around her to open the car door for her, I felt her hand on my cheek and her lips brushing against my ear.

"A girl needs more than coffee," she whispered. Saying that I was dumbstruck would be an understatement. My entire body shut down except for my hands that were straining to reach out for her. Finally my brain flickered back on, but only to become hyperaware of the fact that, despite my best efforts, I was pressing Emily against her car. Her cheek was against mine, her breath gently moving my hair, my lungs were filling with her scent. "But I appreciate the apology and your decision," she said as she used her hips to create space between us. "I should go. It's almost time for dinner." She looked at me expectedly for a moment before getting into her car. I was still at loss for words, which was probably a good thing. "See you tomorrow, _teammate."_

"See you tomorrow, Fields," I managed to say. I watched her drive out of the parking lot and down the road before I finally let out a frustrated yell.

* * *

My first night as a bartender was proving to be uneventful. I was hoping for a bar fight that I would have to breakup, maybe someone needing to be eighty-sixed. At least a cute co-ed that wanted to piss off her parents with her first lesbian fling. Instead, I poured beers and was forced to pick a side in the debate over WWII or Vietnam being the worst war. Asking them if they could think of me as Sweden didn't help.

"Sweden? I've got a thing or two to say about Sweden..." one of the men said.

"Don't worry, it gets a lot more exciting on weekends," Red assured me.

"It's okay, I'm writing a paper on why I can't be Sweden in the great war debate, so this is a big help." I didn't bother with masking my sarcasm.

Red laughed and scratched his chin. "If you say so girly, I'll let 'em know to talk about gorilla warfare next."

"Oh such a helper," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Gorilla warfare? I've got a thing or two to say about gorilla warfare..." I slowly inched away from the men hoping they wouldn't notice until I reached the safety of the other side of the bar.

I thought my luck was changing when an attractive girl walked in. She surveyed the place before sitting down at the bar. _This girl probably has absolutely nothing to say about gorilla warfare. _She was still looking around the bar and checking her phone so I assumed she was waiting for someone.

"Hi," I said. "What can I get for you?"

She studied me for a moment, then smiled slyly at me. "Well what do you have? I'm craving something sweet with some bite," she licked her lip a bit when she asked me. The look on her face was letting me know that she has forgotten all about the person she was waiting for.

"That sounds like a pretty complex combination," I replied, leaning on the bar towards her.

"Oh it's very complex, but when you find it, it's _so_ satisfying." She started tracing my fingers with hers. "I'm Shana and you are too cute."

Now I know how to flirt with girls. This is the part where I introduce myself, compliment her. Give her enough information about me so she knows I'm not an axe murder, but I'm still mysterious. Then spend the rest of the night challenging her a little until we get to the point where I asked her if she wants to get out of here. And she will. The only problem is, I don't want to get out of here with this girl and I'm not interested in what she has to say. She is beautiful, inviting eyes with a captivating smile, but for some reason I wasn't interested. _I must be losing it._ She stopped playing with my fingers, likely sensing my disinterest. Shrugging it off she ordered a gin and tonic, but she wasn't ready to give up.

"Are you seeing someone?"

I shook my head and handed her the drink.

"Then there is no reason you can't have some fun," she persisted. Her hand was back on mine how. When I shook my head again she leaned in closer to me and continued, "if you change your mind, my girlfriend and I would love for you to join us tonight." She moved her hand to my wrist, gripping it tightly.

"I'm flattered, but I have to decline."

"What if it was just us? I'm willing to leave my girlfriend out."

"Really? Is that part of your arrangement?"

"No, but she won't find out. And if she does, I'm willing to risk it for you." She trailed her finger up and down my arm while she spoke.

"Still, I'll pass. You're too much trouble for me," I say with an apologetic smile.

"Fine. Too bad," she replied with a heavy sigh.

I watched her take a seat in the front room of the bar while considered my options. She had a point, I _am_ single, and I haven't had _fun _since I moved to Rosewood. She is beautiful and there's going to be two of them. I was forcing it now, trying to talk myself into accepting her offer. After all, Emily has Maya and they could be having _fun_ right now. The thought made my stomach churn. Shana would just be a substitute, though. Someone I was settling for because I can't have the real thing. _No more settling. _I'm a big girl, I can wait.

Keeping myself busy proved to be a little difficult. Shana was still waiting, nursing the same drink for that past half hour. The regulars had slowed down on their beers; I repeatedly wiped down the bar. I'm convinced that this is the cleanest the bar has ever been. Finally, I heard the front door open. When I saw who it was, my stomach dropped. _Maya. _I was sure that Emily wouldn't be far behind her and I began to worry. Watching Emily and Maya coo over each other from the bar was not going to make for a good first day at work. Sure I could look away I suppose, but I wouldn't. It's like seeing an accident, everyone knows they shouldn't stare, but we do anyway. Emily didn't walk in though and I realized that while I was watching the door for Emily, Maya had made her way over to Shana.

My hands started to go numb, but I didn't care. I was squeezing the bar like my life depended on it, trying to control my rage. When I saw Maya kiss Shana, I gripped the bar even harder, to the point where I felt either the bar was going to break or my fingers were. Maya was the girlfriend that Shana talked about. I saw Shana whisper something in Maya's ear and she looked over at me. Maybe I should have ducked or hid, but I wasn't thinking clearly; I just stared back at the both of them, fuming. Maya smiles at me and starts to make her way over to me. It occurs to me that Maya has no idea who I am. At the Grille her back was to me and that day I interrupted her and Emily's argument, the bleachers were blocking most of my face.

"My girlfriend was right about you, you are stunning." _Really? Is that your best line Maya?_

"Well that certainly is an upgrade from 'cute'," I say in response, giving her a slight smile. I'm trying to keep my face calm, channeling all of my anger to my fingers that are still squeezing the bar.

"She likes to downplay things. She is more nonchalant, whereas I am _very_ forward. Honesty is the best policy, right," she asked. I snickered at her question. _What does this girl know about honesty?_

"Seems like you have a pretty amazing girl. You're not worried about having competition?"

"Not at all. I'm extremely confident," she said with a wink.

I leaned towards her and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, but there is always someone that's better right? And she knows it." I winked back at her while gesturing towards Shana. "That's why you two are here, looking for someone else. That's why she picked me; she knows I'm a competitor. I'm guessing this whole thing you two have going was her idea."

Maya was no longer smiling. She looked back at Shana who was staring passed her at me. I bit my lip when I smiled at Shana, making her grin bashfully. My gaze lingered on Shana so that Maya had to step between us to break the eye contact. "It's something we both enjoy. You're clearly not up for it." Maya let out a heavy breath and turns back towards Shana. They quickly gather their stuff and make an exit, but not before Shana looks back at me over her shoulder. She giggles, when I pout a little.

I finally let go of the bar, flexing my fingers to get the blood to flow back into them. Maya is cheating on Emily. _What do I do? What do I do? _I knew that this was going to hurt Emily. Being mistreated is one thing, but being cheated on was a whole different level of rejection that I didn't want Emily to have to face. This is a mess. If I tell Emily it's going to hurt her and she might not believe me. That'll just cause her to depend on Maya more. If I don't tell her though she'll find out eventually and still get hurt. Perhaps even more hurt because I knew and didn't say anything.

I sent Emily a text. I'm still going to try to keep Emily as close to me as possible and when the time is right, I'll tell her. Maybe she won't care. Maybe I can be enough for her not to care.

**Run tomorrow morning?-Paige **

I tapped on the bar, eagerly awaiting her response.

**Yes, let's. I usually go 6. Ok?-Emily**

_Running at 6 am sounds awful._

**Sounds great. I'll see you at 6.-Paige**

_Ugh the things I do for this girl._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was the bane of my existence. That's a little bit of hyperbole, but it's close. Goodnight.


	10. Fluffy

**A/N: **Hi everybody. Thank you so much for reading and all of the kind words. Sorry this chapter is a tad long. Also sorry for the cliffhanger.

**Marmoreck: **I agree about Shana. Troublemakers keep things interesting.

**ElectricFeeling: **I love you for reading and for making me want to listen to MGMT.

**OTHangels:** Thank you.

**getlostandruncici: **Hopefully this chapter will make up for Emily not talking to Paige earlier. Tons of feels in this one...I hope.

**Guests: **Thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

**Emily**

**I'm outside. If you're not out here in 5 minutes I'm taking a nap on your porch. -Paige **

**I'll be down in 6. -Emily**

**Don't test me, I'll do it. What will your neighbors think about the stray sleeping on your porch? You could at least leave food out for me. -Paige**

"But then I'll never be able to get rid of you." I said as I opened to the door to see an adorably grumpy Paige waiting for me. Her hair was messy: eyes still heavy from not being fully awake, sleepy lips doing their best to smile. I was tempted to let her have that nap, but only if it included me. "Can I bring you a blanket?"

"This is the worst..." Paige started to complain, but I cut her off.

"No complaining. This was your idea," I reminded her. "As soon as we get going you'll wake up."

"Well then why are you just standing here, Fields? Let's get going." She took off down the street, leaving me behind.

I laughed as I watched her continue in the wrong direction. "Paige," I called out to her, "wrong way. I run on the trail in the woods."

"Right," she replied and turned around. When she ran passed me again she took my hand. "Come on, Fields."

We had been running for a while, not saying anything to each other. She looked like she had something on her mind, but didn't want to talk. There seemed to be a lot of things left unspoken piling up between us. I knew that we had to clear them up. I wanted her to know she could talk to me and trust me. Part of me wanted to know that I could trust her too; wanted to see if she would let me open up to her. Yesterday, in the parking lot, I know that she was avoiding my question. Today, I wasn't going to let her do that again.

"Paige, I need a break." She looked at me quizzically, but shrugged when I sat down on a rock. "Can we talk?"

"I'd prefer to just run," she replied looking at the dirt she was pushing around with her foot.

"Why are you so afraid to talk to me on my terms? You don't mind talking when you are the one controlling the conversation, but when I say something you avoid me," I asked.

"Your conversations are the unknown. Who doesn't fear the unknown?" She sat down next to me, leaving a small gap between us.

"You shouldn't fear having a conversation with me. If you are not comfortable with the way the talk is going or a question, just tell me. This isn't an interrogation. I just want to understand you better," I reassured her. She nodded, giving me permission to pry. "Answer honestly, how did you know I wanted the black coffee?" I smiled when she tilted her head back and laughed.

She put her finger against her temple and closed her eyes. "Because I'm psychic. I can tell what you are thinking right now. Emily, don't think _that_; you are making me blush. _Dirty girl_," she laughed again. Maybe she is really psychic; her joke wasn't too far off from what I was actually thinking. Hopefully, she wouldn't see that I was _actually_ blushing. She composed herself and leaned towards me so that our shoulders were touching now. "Truthfully, I just guessed. Both of the coffees were black, because that's also how I take my coffee too."

"That was a pretty daring move. What if I had asked for the other one," I asked.

"It was an educated guess. You're not like other girls; you can appreciate things for how they are supposed to be. I figured if you liked coffee you wouldn't want all the milk, sugar, and syrups to complicate it," she said with a shrug. Like it was no big deal she put that much consideration into _my_ coffee.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into my coffee." I was surprisingly touched at how what I thought was a simple gesture turned out to be anything but.

She nodded her head in agreement and sat up straight again so we were no longer touching.

"Well, thank you. It was very sweet."

She dipped her head and smiled slightly. I don't know what is causing Paige to be so bashful this morning, but it was a beautiful sight. "You're welcome. Ready to keep running?" She move to stand up, but I took hold of her hand, keeping her in her place.

"Not yet. Why were you trying so hard to push me away until you saw me with Maya," I asked.

"Pass."

"Paige, you can't just say pass, because I asked you a difficult question."

"Earlier, you said that I could. You can't just change the rules as you go," She reminded me, but I had to change to rules a bit if I was going to get her to talk.

"Yeah, but you have to give me something. 'Pass' is not an option."

"Fine. Remind me to never play a board game with you. I wasn't pushing you away as much as I didn't want you to get close in the first place. It was more like I was keeping you at arms length," She explained.

She was trying to avoid answering me again. "That doesn't answer my question, you just put it into different words."

"If I give you a very honest answer can this be the last question," she asked.

"Yes, as long as you know that there is still so many things I want to know."

"I know, Nancy Drew. You always have to get to the bottom of a mystery." She smiled softly at me before letting out a heavy sigh. "From the moment I talked to you in the woods, you immediately became a part of me." She paused for a moment, studying my face before she continued. "I felt something that I had always secretly hoped to feel, but I never knew how scary the feeling would be when I finally felt it. It was a sense of belonging," she grabbed the two rings on her necklace, "that I haven't felt in years. Not that you belonged with me, necessarily, but that I belonged with you: near you. I could have stayed with you in the woods, built a home in the meadow. Of course, we couldn't because you were bleeding from your face," she laughed gently. "I promised my heart that I would let you have it if you ever wanted it, but I lied. When you started asking me personal questions, I remembered who I was: who I am. I was reminded as quickly as I forgot, why my heart is under lock and key. My past would eventually find us in that meadow no matter how much I fought. Good intentions are not always enough; maybe I belonged in your life, but from afar. At the time I thought that being even just a small part of your life would be enough." She looked at me with so much sincerity, her eyes glistening with tears that she was refusing to let fall.

This was Paige, unguarded and delicate; she was truly breathtaking. I've never seen eyes so honest, her face conveying as much emotion as her words. The energy between us felt raw, but unbreakable. It was overwhelming; I needed to pour my emotions into her, but I didn't know how. Kissing her would be wrong; she looked so vulnerable that it would be like taking advantage of her all over again. All I could do was hold her, hopefully it was enough for both of us. I hoped whatever is between us was being strengthened through our embrace. Still, I couldn't resist asking her one more question. "Is being a small part of my life still enough?"

"You said no more questions remember," she smiled apologetically. I didn't push her; she had already given me more than I thought possible, but she continued. "I remember the feeling I had that night, the feeling of belonging mixing with fear. I remember it because it's the same feeling I still have when I'm with you. Except, everyday the fear is slowly being replaced with something stronger. Now _any_ part will never be enough."

_Kiss me. Kiss me please. I need to feel your emotions collide with mine. _I silently begged_. _Her words were swirling around me, leaving me feeling disoriented. Every experience I had of with her came flooding back to me: the smell of her skin, the warmth of her embrace, her strength, the feeling of her lips on mine, the feelings conveyed in her eyes. It was all too make and I began to feel dizzy. When I felt her hand on mine I was grounded again, anchored to that moment.

"Come on, we should to get you back home." She pulled my hand gently as she started to jog.

Running behind her I wondered if I did enough, said enough. "You belong," was all I could manage. I left off the rest of that sentence. The "with me" part would have to wait until we were both ready. When she looked back at me and grinned, I knew it was sufficient for now.

When we reached my house, I pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you." _For the most romantic moment of my life. _It was bittersweet having to leave so many sentences unfinished today. One day I would tell her, I promised myself that.

"For what," she asked, holding me tighter.

"For being honest. And for the coffee I know you are bringing me later." She laughed and let me go. "I'm looking forward to it. Don't forget."

"I won't let you down, Fields," she said as she backed away from my front porch. Her smile never leaving her face. _I know you won't._

* * *

**Paige**

I've never heard anyone answer their phone with a series of curse words except for Taima. I was uniquely her. No matter what time of day I called I could count on a few f-bombs, but since it was before seven I knew I was in for an all out verbal assault.

Once the barrage of words that would make a sailor blush died down, I finally felt like I could talk. "Morning Sunshine, are you awake?"

"Maybe you should have asked yourself that before you called. Let's see, how many times have you spent the night at my house? How many times, Paige?"

"Too many times," I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"Right 'too many times'. And what time do I wake up for school? I'll tell you what time. Not seven in the freaking morning," she ranted. I couldn't keep myself from laughing any longer. I tried to cover my mouth, but it was no use.

"Are you kidding me? Don't snicker at me. Don't you dare wake me up then snicker at me." She was furious now.

"Snicker Taima? Who says snicker?" I teased.

"I do. I say it all the time. Matter of fact I'm going to say it at least five more times today. Snicker. Snicker. Snicker. Hi, may I have a Snicker bar? No, not Snickers, snicker."

I had to interrupt or she was going to go on all day. "Taima, shut up. I told Emily how I feel about her."

"Oh my God tell me everything." _Now_ she wanted to talk.

"Are you sure? You seem like you could use more sleep."

"No, I'm totes awake. Tell me." She demanded as we both laughed.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't snicker."

* * *

**Emily**

It's an amazing feeling waiting for someone you knew was just excited to see you. I was waiting for Paige in the parking lot, rocking back and forth from my toes to my heels. Anxiously looking at my watch, disappointed that only a minute had gone by since the last time I looked at it. _Get a grip, you just saw her an hour ago. _When I heard the low rumble of a motorcycle, my heart jumped. There she was, I could see her red jacket from down the road. Now I was giddy. So giddy and focused on watching Paige that I didn't hear my name being called.

"Emily. Sweets, can you hear me," Maya asked as my eyes left Paige and focused on her.

My excitement over Paige was replaced by guilt when I realized that I hadn't thought about Maya this whole time. I went to bed thinking about Paige. Woke up thinking about Paige. Jogged thinking about and looking at Paige. Got dressed thinking about Paige. And now I was waiting for Paige.

"Yeah, sorry, just worried about a test I have today," I lied.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Maya said as she yanked me by my hand towards the school.

I looked around the parking lot for Paige, feeling like Maya was cheating me of this time that I could be spending with her. I saw her bike, but there was no sign of her.

There comes a point in a doomed relationship when you realize that things are truly over. In this moment, holding Maya's hand, but being extremely disappointed that I missed spending a moment with Paige; this moment was my breaking point. I had to end things, things never should have began again in the first place. "Maya we need to talk..." I wanted to get it over with. Just like pulling off a band-aid.

"Sweets I don't have time right now, but if you want me to come over later I will." I didn't like the suggestive tone of Maya's voice, but I nodded my head anyway. "Also, I got my dress for Homecoming and we are going to be the hottest couple there. I can't wait. I love you." She leaned forward to kiss my, but I turned a little so she ended up kissing me on the cheek. I told her that I think that I'm getting sick so that my reluctance to kiss her wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Aww poor baby. I'll take care of you tonight." _Why is it so much hotter when Paige is suggestive? _

I walked her walk down the hall until I felt a nudge on my shoulder "Paige," I said before turning around. Instead, I turned around to see Hanna in front of me holding two coffees.

"No, if I were Paige I would have you pinned up against a wall right now; kissing you breathless. Then I would make you cry the next day," Hanna quipped, making kissing noises at me. "She asked me to bring this to you though." I smiled as she held out a coffee for me. Hanna looped her arm around mine as we began to walk to class. "So, are we talking to her now? If you two have worked things out then I'm willing to try to be friends with her. She did, after all, bring me a latte. How did she know mocha lattes are my favorite?"

I laughed. "She's very perceptive. And yes, we are talking to her again. It was a misunderstanding. I did practically ambush her at her house. She has a lot she is trying to deal with, but we've worked it out. She's sweet, but doesn't have many friends. It would mean a lot to me if you gave her a chance."

"Okay, well I'm sold, because nom nom chocolate, but Spencer is going to be the one that you have to worry about," she said, throughly enjoying her latte.

"Ugh, don't remind me." As I brought my coffee up to take a drink I noticed some writing on the sleeve: _Sometimes I hide my feelings. _It looked like Paige's handwriting, but I wasn't completely sure. "Hanna, did you write this," I asked.

"No. It isn't signed by -A is it?"

"I think Paige must have wrote it." The thought of Paige leaving me little notes gave me butterflies.

"Aww cute," Hanna squealed. Apparently, it gave her butterflies too.

In class I found myself staring at the coffee cup, reading the words again. I couldn't help, but think there was more to what she was trying to say. On a whim I decided to look at the bottom of the cup and smiled when I say the black ink: _Not here. Look again_.

**You can't just tell me what you want to say? You have to make me search? -Em**

I took the lid off of the coffee and eagerly turned it over: _Try again._

**It'll mean more if you have to work for it. -Paige**

**It already means so much. Just one hint, please. :) -Em**

**Fine. What's behind the words is stronger. -Paige**

_Great, she is the Riddler now._

**Thanks, I guess. -Em**

**Happy to help. ;) -Paige**

I looked inside the cup: nothing. There are only so many place a note can be on a coffee cup. I stared at it a moment longer before pulling the sleeve down, feeling silly that I didn't think of it sooner. My smile grew bigger when I slowly revealed the black ink: _I wish I could be what you looked forward to in the morning. Be what you pressed your lips against to give you energy. _My heart swelled, tears building in my eyes. I never thought Paige could be this endearing or that she would be able to move me this much. My emotions run wild when I'm around her and now she is making sure I feel her pull even when she is not around.

**What am I going to do with you? -Em**

**Have lunch with me. -Paige**

Of course Paige would give me such a nonchalant response after she just made my head spin.

* * *

**Paige**

**What am I going to do with you? -Em**

_Oh, I can think of a few things. _I laughed to myself wondering what Emily was thinking. Everything I had shared with her today was coming from a place of honesty. Things that I only realized when I was being honest with myself.

**Have lunch with me. -Paige**

I've already opened myself up to her so much today and it wasn't even lunch time yet. I worried what having lunch with Emily would bring. _Probably a marriage proposal. _I rolled my eyes, feeling silly at how much I've told her.

**I'll see you in the courtyard. And don't worry your secret is safe with me. -Em**

**What secret would that be? - Paige**

**That you are secretly a sweet, romantic, softy. -Em**

_Only when it comes to you._

**Good. I would just deny it anyway. -Paige **

Few things make time move slower than when you can't wait to see someone. Right now it felt like the hands on the clock were moving backward as I waited for lunch to arrive. I watched the second hand slowly push the minute hand forward until finally the clock hit noon and the bell rang. Snatching my bag and throwing it around my shoulders I raced out the door. Emily's class was a lot closer to the courtyard than mine, but I didn't want her to have to wait too long. I was doing a half-walk/half-jog through the halls until I finally reached the door. Stopping before I opened the door so I could collect myself; I didn't want to seem overly anxious. When I walked through the doors I scanned the courtyard, searching for the wavy, black hair or the luminance smile that I have grown quite fond of. When I finally spotted her, I felt a little deflated; she was sitting with her friends. _Great._ Her friends were understandably upset with me over everything that happened between Emily and me. It's been dirty looks and the occasional insult, mostly from Spencer, since then. Approaching Emily now would just give them more chance to take shots are me. It's a good thing Emily is worth the verbal abuse.

_Well here it goes. _I slowly made my way over to them hoping Emily would turn around before they noticed me. Spencer's faced tightened into a scowl and I offered her a charming smile even though I knew it wasn't going to save me now.

"No, get out of here. You don't get to talk to her," Spencer was livid. I almost backed away until Emily turned around and gave me a reassuring smile. Knowing that I would need to make amends with Emily's friends eventually, I decided I might as well start now.

"Hi Em." Emily stood up right away and pulled me into a tight hug. The affection earned a scoff from Spencer.

"Hi Judge, Jury, and Executioner," I said, greeting Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. Judging by the look and the light slap to my stomach Emily gave me it probably wasn't the best way to start. _Well I thought it was funny. _

"Emily, you don't have to lower your standards. There are plenty of intelligent, classy girls that would jump at a chance to be with you. Don't settle for trash." Spencer scrunched up her nose as she gestured towards me.

"Take it easy," Aria whispered to Spencer.

"You're out of line," Emily snapped back. This was not what I wanted. I never intended to cause a problem between friends.

"Like how she was out of line when she called you a slut and told you that she never wanted to talk to you again," Spencer responded.

"Whoa, I never called her a slut. I never called you a slut," I turned my attention towards Emily. She grabbed my shirt, trying to pull me away from the table before things got worse. I held my place and looked to Spencer again. Her eyes were burning with fury when she realized that Emily was going to walk away with me. "Spencer, please, I'm not proud of the way I treated Emily, but I am trying here. Trying to make up for the pain I caused. Meaning I'm going to be around her a lot, hopefully earning her trust back. I know that you are her best friend and you are going to be protective of her. I get that, I appreciate it even because I want what's best for her too. Maybe down the line I can earn your trust, but don't punish her because of your negative feelings towards me. Please."

"Shut _you_ up," Hanna said to Spencer making Aria and Emily laugh. I'm guess that Spencer not having anything to say was a rare occurrence.

Emily tugged at my shirt harder, pulling me away from the table. She was leading me towards the bleachers, it was a good place to talk. Honestly, talking was the last thing I wanted to do. I feel like I've already done so much talking today, I wanted to use my lips for something better. Then I remembered Maya. _Crap, I still have to tell her about Maya. _

"Em, there is something that I need to say to you. I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you. It's about Maya..." Before I could finish Emily interrupted me.

"Maya," she exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing out of class?"

I spun around to see Maya approaching with Noel Kahn. She looked shocked when she recognized me, but that look quickly changed to mischief.

"Hi Sweets." She walked to Emily and gave her a kiss before she could respond. I took comfort in the fact that it didn't look like Emily was kissing her back. "Who's your friend?"

My face hardened, jaw clinched as Emily introduced us for what she thought was our first time meeting. "Yeah, we've met," I blurted out. Maya shot me a look trying to intimidate me. I didn't care. Emily deserved to know what kind of person that Maya is. "We met at the b..." Before I could finish Maya grabbed Emily's arm tight enough to make Emily wince and tried to pull her away.

My skin started to burn with anger. I clenched my fists and stepped towards Maya. "Get your hands off of her," I warned through gritted teeth. Just then I felt Noel's rough hand violently take hold of my arm. Instinctively, I turned around and dodged his punch before landing a shot of my own on Noel's cheek. Pain shot through my hand immediately as I landed a second punch. Noel stumbled, but wasn't backing down. He threw a punch that connected with my midsection. _Finally, a good fight..._


	11. Three More Days

**A/N: Hi ladies and maybe some men, I am so sorry this update took so long. I wish I could say it's the greatest chapter ever and totally worth the wait, but that would be a lie. It's been really hot in California and for those of you who don't know me (all of you) it's almost impossible to get me out of the pool when it's hot. Luckily, I wrote the Homecoming chapter a couple weeks ago so you won't have to wait for another update. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews. Had it not been for you guys it probably would have taken me a lot longer to get this story updated. They really do mean a lot to me. Anyway, I'm off to find a milkshake (I can't not think about that silly Milkshake song now).**

* * *

**Emily**

It's true what people say about quicksand: the harder a person struggles the more they sink. I was struggling hard right now, trying to break free from Maya's grip. Anytime I freed myself from one of her hands, she would just squeeze tighter with the other until she could regain her firm hold my clothes. Paige seemed like she was getting further away from me. I needed to get to her. Every time she took another punch I felt like I was feeling too. The sympathetic pain of seeing her hurt. My heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears was thankfully blocking out the sounds of fists connecting with their targets. I took comfort in the fact that it looked like she had the advantage in the fight. Noel was too slow and Paige was able to dodge most of his strikes, before countering with some of her own. Still the blood in the corner of her mouth was a painful reminder that this fight was not as one sided as I hoped it would be.

I felt like I had been thrashing to get away from Maya for hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. With a well placed knee to Noel's chin the fight was over. Paige staggered for a moment before her intense stare fell on Maya. Once Paige started to move towards Maya, Maya immediately released me. I ran to Paige wrapping my arms tightly around her. Her sharp breath made me realize that she might be more hurt than I thought. I took a step back to survey her; her clothes were torn a little and her lip was cut, but I didn't see any other obvious injuries. I noticed she wasn't looking at me, her glare still fixed behind me on Maya.

"Paige," I said as I moved my hands to her face, trying to soothe her. Her eyes were alert and she was panting erratically, still ready to fight if needed. She looked primal, it was unnerving. Aside from the fact that she was standing still, she didn't seem to be registering anything that was happening around her. It wasn't until Noel started to get up from where he had been lying that she finally connected.

"Don't you dare get up," Paige barked her warning at Noel before wrapping her arms protectively around me.

I took her face in my hands again and tried to get her to focus. "Paige, look at me." My voice cracked as I spoke, but she finally looked at me. Her icy stare was replaced with a look of tenderness and concern.

"Are you okay," she asked, frantically checking me for wounds like I had done with her.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Is no one going to ask if I'm okay? I mean my _girlfriend _just ran into the arms of the girl that beat up my best friend instead of sticking by my side." Paige pulled me tighter as Maya spoke, turning me so she was between Maya and me now. "Emily, come with me and I won't tell the Dean about this." When I didn't move Maya elevated her threat. "Paige you just made the swim team right? Too bad fighting with definitely get you kicked off the team, but if Emily remembers who she belongs to then we can forget about this whole thing. Right Noel?" I slammed my eyes shut trying hold back the anger that was boiling up inside of me. For this fight, this day, to end I had to go with Maya.

"Consider it forgotten," Noel agreed.

"Fuck the swim team. The only reason why I was doing it was to be near you," Paige said this a soft smile. I knew that wasn't true though, she was excited about being on the team. I couldn't let Maya take that away from her.

I took a sharp breath and readied myself to hurt Paige. Before I could say anything my chest tightened and my throat forced all of the words back into my lungs. I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish gasping for air. All I could do was shake my head, but it was enough for Paige to understand. She squeezed me one more time the let me go. I made my way over to Maya, holding on to Paige's hand until the distance became to great for our arms to cover. Once I reached Maya, I looked back to see Paige walking away hanging her head and clutching her side. Had I been a braver person I would have told Maya off and ran after Paige. Nursed her wounds and promised to never abandon her again, but I'm not brave. Paige is brave, I'm a coward. I took out my phone, hoping to ensure Paige won't be alone.

* * *

**Paige**

I'm not sure what hurt worse, getting punch in the ribs or feeling Emily walk away from me. I couldn't even watch her leave. I just closed my eyes until I couldn't feel her finger tips anymore. She is just trying to keep me safe, but I can't help that I feel alone and betrayed. _I really hope opening up to her wasn't a mistake._

I continued to walk towards the student parking lot, not caring about the rest of school. In times like this that only this that was going to help was the bottle of Jack my brother stored in the freezer. Not bothering with my jacket or helmet I started my bike and backed out of the parking spot. Suddenly a blur of blonde hair appeared next to me, panting and clutching her knees.

"Hanna, what are you doing," my tone was clipped. I was sure that Emily sent her and I was not in the mood to be babysat.

"Emily...wanted...me," Hanna paused to take a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Oh God, I need to workout more. Emily wanted me to look after you."

"Tell Emily that she's already done enough," I said sharply. My tone was too rough and I immediately regretted it. I wasn't mad at Hanna or Emily, just hurt.

"Stop. Please don't make this difficult on me. I know that you are mad. She told me what happened and I'm a little pissed at her too. I understand what she is thinking though, she is just trying to protect you. So, stop being a baby and let me take care of you. Or if it makes you feel any better I'm being chased by zombies and I need you to look after me." She pouted when she was done with her little pitch. It made me wonder if Emily and her friends all got together and practiced pouting until it was perfect. Because I couldn't even say no to Hanna now.

"Fine, but only if you are being honest about the zombies," I teased. "Hop on," I said patting the seat behind me.

"Absolutely not." Hanna crossed her arms over her chest making it clear that she wasn't budging.

"Get on the bike," I demanded. She relented with a sigh and climbed on behind me.

"Are you like this with Emily?"

"Yes," I responded giving her the helmet. "Hang on."

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I never knew Emily was that kind of girl." I laughed and started in the direction of Emily's house. I didn't need Hanna to look after me, but she could help me by interrupting any alone time Maya thought she was going to have with Emily.

* * *

**Emily**

**I've got her. -Hanna**

I sighed in relief when I read Hanna's text. I was worried she wasn't going to catch Paige in time.

Maya insisted we skip the rest of the day and go back to my house. The whole situation was uncomfortable. I knew that she was going to milk the fight between Noel and Paige and use it to get whatever she wants. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what she wanted.

"You haven't been a very good girlfriend Emily. You told me that we could try again, but it seems like you only want to spend time with that Paige girl," Maya said in a condescending tone.

"I am trying," I lied.

"Promise me you won't talk to her anymore."

"I can't do that, she's my friend," I responded, ignoring the fact the Maya probably knew that my feelings for Paige were more than friendly.

"You barely know her." _Well I'm eager to learn more._

"I know enough to know that she is a good person."

"Please, did you see the way she was acting after she hurt Noel. She looked psycho."

"She was protecting herself and me," I said sharply.

"I think you need protection from her."

"Look Maya is there a point to all of this?" I was starting to lose my temper. I knew that Maya was trying to turn me against Paige and it wasn't going to work. If anything it just made me want her around more. "This is pointless. We need to break-up. We gave it a shot and it didn't work. Let's just end it so we can both move on." I dropped my face into my hands. I wanted to remain strong, but I couldn't take everything that was happening. How could I have been so foolish to let Maya in my life multiple times.

"What about Homecoming," Maya asked.

"What about it," I scoffed. I certainly wasn't going to go with her now.

"Well you agreed we would go. I already bought my dress and my ticket. And the dance is in three days. There is no way I'll find someone to go with by then."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I replied coldly.

"Emily, don't do this. I really haven't done anything to deserve this. Okay, yes, Noel started the fight. Paige was just defending herself. Just give me until Homecoming. If you still don't want to be with me after the dance then I'll walk away. And you can be with Paige or whoever. You have to really try though, meaning spend time with me and no more Paige. If I think you are not really trying then the deal is off." Maya's tone was flat. Something about her proposition made me uneasy, like I was making a deal with the Devil. The dance was this Friday though and the thought of being rid of her in just three days was too good to pass up.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." As soon as I got the words out Maya lunged at me pinning me underneath her on the bed. She was kissing me frantically. I had a fleetingly feeling of nausea and I tried to move away from her, but she moved with me. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her lips away from me.

"Doesn't really seem like you are trying, Em. Girlfriends kiss and have sex." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had always rebuffed Maya's sexual advances, telling her it wasn't the right time. Truth is, I don't know if it was every going to be the right time with her. The more she forced the issue the less I wanted to give in.

She started to kiss me again and I was half-heartedly kissing back. I knew my mom would be home soon and Maya would have to leave. _Three more days, three more days. _It became my mantra. It was bearable until Maya's hand started sneaking up my shirt. I pushed her hand down, but it returned. I pushed it down and this time she moved her hand between my legs. I jolted up knocking her off of me and onto the floor.

"Stop being such a prude! I should be able to touch you by now," she yelled.

"No, you should have learned to listen to me by now! Haven't you ever heard that no mean no and I have told you no repeatedly! This isn't about trying or not trying, this is about you respecting me," I yelled back.

I heard the doorbell ring before I heard someone call out from downstairs.

"Hello, Em? Are you here?" _Thank God. _It was Hanna. I raced downstairs and immediately wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you are here," I said fighting back tears. I looked out to the street and saw Paige. Then it hit my why Hanna was here, Paige was still worried about looking after me. I could run out to her. I knew that she would take me away no questions asked, but it didn't feel right after what I had done to her earlier. She shrugged before starting her bike and driving off.

"Emily, I'll see you tomorrow," Maya said then glanced at Hanna, "alone." Maya tried to kiss me, but I turned away. She squinted a little, but eventually just nodded and left.

As soon as the door was closed I took a huge gasp of air.

"Okay, what happened? What did I just walk into," Hanna asked.

"Will you spend the night please?" I didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Of course, sweetie. Sit down. Tell me what happened."

Tears started flooding my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. Hanna played with my hair while I told her everything that just happened in my bedroom.

"I'm going to kill her. No one messes with my little Emmy. We have to tell someone," Hanna reacted strongly as I expected her to, but I needed her to calm down.

"No, don't tell anyone, especially Paige. The last thing I need is for her to get into another fight." Hanna went back to playing with my hair and I started to feel sleepy. "Just three more days and it will all be over."

I picked up my phone to text Paige.

**I'm so sorry. Are you okay? -Emily**

I feel asleep before she replied.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh also, hypothetically speaking, let's say one of future chapters has some Paily loving in it. Would you guys rather I give details or simply imply that something happened? **


	12. Homecoming

**A/N: YAY! Homecoming. It's my longest chapter so far and I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I get a kick out of reading your reactions to the story. I laugh every time I get an comment about disliking Maya. Makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. **

**Redgirl25: I hope you are pleased with how Maya was handled in this chapter. Don't forget our deal. :)**

**Dayabieberxo: Who doesn't want to kiss Paige, especially Paige on motorcycle?**

**SevenSixteen: Emily already sees Paige as more she just needs Paige to see it now. All in due time.**

**Ponderhouse: Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**And to all of the comments that are stuck in review limbo a big thank you.**

* * *

**Emily**

The big day had arrived, Homecoming. Despite the fact that I wasn't going to the dance with the person that I wanted to be going with I was still excited for an evening of dancing with my friends.

The days after the fight had been rough. I explained to Paige what Maya had requested in order for her to finally leave me alone. Paige reluctantly agreed to keep her distance from me, but I was struggling to keep my distance from her. Seeing her in class, in the halls, at swim practice, but not being able to even talk to her was torture. Maya had started going to my swim practices, feigning interest, but she was likely just keeping an eye on me. The daily coffee didn't stop though. Every morning Hanna would deliver a coffee to me from Paige. Each one had a note written on the backside of the sleeve. "2 more days until I get to be near you. 1 more day until I get to miss you a little less." Then today's, "Can I take you home right after the dance or do I have to wait until midnight before you can sneak me into your room?" Obviously Paige wasn't making it any easier to stay away from her.

* * *

**Paige**

I never thought that I could ache for someone. I had just always assumed I was above doing things like that, like I had too much control over my emotions to subject myself to pinning over someone. Nobody warned me about Emily Fields though. There is simply no way to prepare yourself for a girl like her. So, here I am, pinning, aching, drooling, fixating over this girl with a megawatt smile. We haven't said much to each other since Tuesday. She explained her situation and even though I was angry about giving into Maya's demands I agreed for Emily's sake. Figuring the relationship was coming to an end I decided not to tell Emily about Maya's cheating. Like I said, it was a form of rejection that I didn't want Emily to have to experience.

It was Friday, the day of the dance. The day Maya's time in Emily's life expires. It was also the day that Emily decided to wear jeans to school. Now, I appreciate everything Emily wears and I would be lying if I said I hadn't run into a few things watching her walk away instead of watching where I was going. That girl cannot go wrong; even in a potato sack her legs would still be on display. However, there was something special about Emily's long, toned legs wrapped tightly in denim. My eyes always explored a little more when she was in jeans. They followed the material's path over her gentle curves until they reached what they really wanted to shamelessly ogle. Bless her heart for lingering a little longer in front of me in English class instead of sitting down right away.

When she did sit down - far too soon for my liking - I leaned over my desk so I could speak softly to her. "Are you going to leave your window unlocked for me tonight?" I heard her gasp at my question, causing the butterflies in my stomach to take flight. I could see the corners of her mouth pull into a grin. Now the butterflies were really wreaking havoc on my boldness. I always tried to keep my cool around Emily, but she always managed to disarm me.

"Not a chance. I have to keep the undesirables out."

"That's fine. I'll just ring the doorbell and explain to Mrs. Fields how I can't possibly stay away from her daughter for another minute and no one is going to stop me from seeing her," I said, only half joking.

"I'll unlock it," she said with a shy smile. "I wish you would change your mind about going to the dance."

Before I could respond, Noel walked into the classroom, thus signaling the end of our conversation. When Emily had asked before if I was going to the dance I told her that high school dances weren't really my thing. I would make an exception if she needed a date though. Enduring a few hours at a corny dance would be a small price to pay to spend the night dancing with Emily. Instead, Maya, someone so completely undeserving of Emily's time, was getting the privilege of being with Emily tonight, while I was stuck having to work. I would rather be working, though, than spending the night at home fretting over what was happening at the dance.

While everyone's face was buried in their copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird, _Emily took the opportunity to subtly hand me a note. _If I told you my dress is short, tight, and strapless would it change your mind? _Of course it would, because I would be going to the dance to threaten anyone that dared looked at her. Deciding to forgo the note so I could be close to her again, I made sure Noel wasn't watching and leaned forward to whisper to her again. "How about a private viewing after the dance?"

She turned her face towards mine so that Noel wouldn't be able to hear her response. "Am I really going to get to see you tonight?"

"Just try to stop me," I replied before leaning back in my chair.

* * *

Work was going by painfully slow. Hanna's text message earlier in the day explaining to me how stunning Emily looked and how I better "scoop Emily up before someone else does" didn't help. It was almost time for the dance to start and I wanted so badly to be there with Emily. I considered sending Hanna another text asking how Emily was doing, but I decided against it. Just a few more hours and this will all be over.

When I heard the bell above the door chime, I looked up to greet the new patron. I smiled in recognition of the now familiar face. "Hi, Shana."

"Well if it isn't my favorite bartender. Have you changed your mind about my offer," Shana asked bluntly.

"Sorry, the answer is still no. Are you on the prowl by yourself tonight?" Maya was at the dance with Emily so I assumed Shana was by herself unless Shana had multiple girlfriends too.

"No, Maya is parking the car."

I immediately felt sick as all of my air left my body. Maya was here, with Shana, meaning Emily is alone. The image of a gorgeously made-up Emily sitting alone flashed in my head and I was furious. Maya was never planning on going to that dance, she just wanted to get the opportunity to stand Emily up. "Un-fucking-believable," I snapped as I grabbed my jacket. "Red I have to go. It's an emergency."

"Do what you gotta do, Girly. We're fine without you tonight," Red replied.

As I rushed for the door I ran into the girl I suddenly despised more than any other person in the world. "How could you do this to her Maya?" I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to calm myself before I did something I would regret. I've never hit a girl before, but at that point I wasn't even sure if Maya qualified as human, much less a woman deserving of any sort of respect.

"Please, Emily got what she deserves. Now she's sitting alone feeling rejected and it serves her right for breaking up with me," Maya twisted her face into a nefarious smirk.

Before I could respond, Shana was next to me. She seemed to feel the tension immediately and chose to stay by my side instead of Maya's. It was odd, but angry look Maya gave Shana had me feeling a little pleased. I put my arm around Shana and she nuzzled into my neck. It was innocent, but I think we were both done with Maya and wanted to put her in her place. Maya's eyes were burning with anger now. Yet another girl was rejecting her. "Don't feel too bad, Shana has been looking to replace you for a while," I said to Maya with my own smug smirk.

"It's true, I have." Shana nodded.

Maya let out a forced, fake laugh. "You think I care about her. I've already outgrown her." Shana laughed in amusement at Maya's attempt to brush the rejection aside.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have a dance to get to. And thanks Maya, because now I get to be Emily's date and from what I heard about her dress, I'm in for quite the treat," I said, then made my way towards that parking lot.

"Good luck with that, you would need the jaws of life to pry that girl's legs apart. She's such a frigid prude." I'm sure Maya meant that as an insult to Emily, but it made me happy for two reasons: one, Maya had never _enjoyed_ Emily and two, I had more ammunition against Maya now.

"You know, Maya, whenever a girl won't give it up it's not their fault, it's yours. Let me guess, you tried to rush her, didn't make her feel safe. She probably sensed that you are over compensating for a lack of self-confidence. My guess is that you are not as skilled in bed as you want everyone to believe. Am I right, Shana?" I looked to Shana waiting for her answer.

"It's true. She can't take direction and she doesn't have any instincts," Shana replied with a big smile. I can tell that she was enjoying getting this off of her chest.

"Ouch, that's the worst combination, Maya." I turned my attention to Shana. "I'm so sorry, how did you deal with that," I asked with an exaggerated concerned tone.

"It was tough, but I have other girls that took care of me. I would have drawn a map for Maya if I thought that would help. She's a lost cause though," Shana said with a laugh. "But you're not, are you Paige?"

"I'm not. I have killer instincts, can take directions, and I can read a map," I confirmed.

"Oh the trifecta," Shana said with a wink.

Maya stood in front of us for a moment, effectively silenced. The silence was starting to get awkward as Shana and I watched as Maya desperately try to come up with something to say to save face.

"Well, Emily isn't going to twirl herself so I should get going." I continued towards the parking lot.

"You're a bitch," Maya yelled to me. _Five minutes of think time and that's all she could come up with. Pathetic._

I overhead Shana's response to Maya, "Yeah, but you're the only one going home alone aren't you? She's got your girl and she's hotter than you."

* * *

**Emily**

Maya had texted me and told me that she was going to miss our pre-dance dinner, but she swore that she would be on time for the dance. My friends were gracious, of course, all of them choosing to sit by me instead of sitting next to their dates. It made it less obvious that I was alone. Except an hour into the dance I am sitting at a table by myself. The girls were taking turns keeping me company, but a slow song was playing and I told them to dance with their dates. A few people had asked me to dance, but, truthfully I wasn't in the mood to dance. I felt so foolish. Maya had probably been planning this, she likely wanted to ruin my night and I let her. Not only did I let her ruin my night, but also my week. I couldn't believe that I let someone so manipulative have so much control over my happiness.

Deciding to just go home and wait for Paige to get off work, I scanned the crowd looking for at least one of my friends. When my eyes found her, I couldn't look away. _Paige. _The lights were flashing around the room offering broken glimpses of her. Once I finally got enough pieces I realized that she looked stunning. The loose waves of her auburn hair were falling passed her shoulders. She was dressed in a women's cut, pin-tuck tuxedo shirt. The shirt was pressed neatly and tucked in, but the cuffs were rolled up to just above her wrists. I noticed that she was wearing a bow tie, but instead of tying it, she let it hang loosely around her neck. _Of course Paige would show up casually looking like she has already been here for hours. _A light moved across her chest and I noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned to the top of her black bra. I wasn't sure I was going to get my mind to stop spinning after seeing that. The only reason I was able to look away from her chest was because I wanted to see the rest. Working my way down the rest of her body with my gaze, I admired the tight black pants she was wearing and her ankle high boots. _Always in her boots..._I couldn't help but smile.

When she found me we held each other's gaze from across the room until she slowly started to make her way over to me. A little too slowly. Since I was not feeling patient I took matters into my own hands and rushed to meet her. When our bodies met with a thud, I grabbed onto her like I never wanted to let go. It felt so good when she did the same.

"What are you doing here," I asked, but didn't really care. All that mattered was that she was here.

"I'm here for you. I didn't want you to be alone," she offered a slight smile to me. I could tell that she had something to tell me and she was worried how I would react.

"Spill, Paige," I said just wanted her to get it over with.

"Maya was at my work with another girl. I couldn't stand the thought of you being here alone, especially when I knew you would be the most beautiful girl in this place. I left work and now here I am. I know that you are probably hurt, but if you let me keep you company I promise you'll have a good time ." She looked at me with her slightly cocky grin.

_Duh, I want you to keep me company. _"Oh, yeah? How good," I teased.

"I'm going to dance with you, be charming, and bring you a drink when you get thirsty." She did a little arm roll that made me laugh.

I wasn't hurt about Maya. I felt relief instead. Besides Paige was more than enough to make up for any pain I might have felt. Perfectly complicated Paige. She was always doing little things for me: looking out for me, bringing me Cliff bars because she knows that I'm hungry before swim practice. After practice she would wrap my towel around me first before drying herself off with her own towel. Even though I knew she was far from ready for a relationship. She was still holding back a lot, I knew that she was giving me all that she could give me right now. Just this small amount was so much more than anyone had given me before. I had to be patient with her from now on. I had been pushing her out of her comfort zone and she was doing her best to not back away. I just wanted her to feel safe around me like I do around her. This was a turning point for us. It was clear that we cared about each other and now Maya wasn't in our way; we needed to start building.

"Paige," she was staring towards the dance floor. Nodding her head the music with a goofy grin on her face. My smile widened.

"Hmm..." she hummed not even looking at me.

I pulled her face towards me, needing to make sure she was listening. "I'm sorry that I've been pushing you for something you are not ready for." She shifted her body so she was facing me. "I would like us to be friends. Just friend. You can talk to me...or not talk to me about anything. I'll be there for you. I want us to take our time with this. Let it happen when we are both completely ready. But I also want you to know that you are the one that I want to be with."

The smile she gave me made me melt. "Just friends is perfect. I'm trying, Em. I just don't want to mess anything up with us again. Not after we got off to such a disastrous start. And if you need anything you can always come to me," she winked and it made my stomach flip. _Dammit Paige, do you not understand what friends means?_

"I _need_ something right now actually."

She leaned closer to me. "Oh yeah, and what is that," she asked.

"To dance." I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. I had no idea what to expect from Paige in terms of dancing, but what I saw shocked me. She was _good, _moving her body perfectly in time with the music. She was gracefully and sexy. While most girls became something for their dates to dry hump, my date was actually _dancing_ with me.

"Where did you learn to dance," I asked into her ear so she could hear me.

"YouTube," she responded with a wink. I pulled her into a hug and laughed. The fact that she was still dancing in our hug wasn't lost on me. Taking hold of my waist, she slid her leg in between mine and rocked side to side. It was innocent enough, but it driving me crazy. I used her bow tie to pull her face closer to mine.

"Seriously, where? Because you did not learn how to do this from a video."

"Haven't you ever heard of Double Dream Hands?" Paige thinks she is hilarious. "I started taking dance lessons when I was little. The lessons were my mom's idea. She wanted me to be her little ballerina. When we had to move to Philly I learned other forms of dance as a way to cope, since I no longer had the right body type for ballet," she explained. It was the most information about her past that she had willingly shared with me so far. I wanted to know more.

She broke away from our hug and started to glide around me in a circle. I wanted to watch her feet, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her face. She bit her lip in the cutest way while she was doing it, like it was part of the dance. Her head was still bobbing the beat. When she was in front of me again she took hold of my hand and twirled me away from her. Then she moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me mid-twirl, pressing my back into her front. My breath hitched when I felt her start to roll her body against mine. If this is what it felt like to be "just friends" with Paige then I was perfectly okay with being her friend. Although, I couldn't stop myself from imagining how good it must feel to be more than a friend.

Without warning, she wasn't holding me anymore. I looked behind me, but she was gone. I jumped when I felt one of her hands on my calf; her other hand was sliding my heels off.

"What do you think you're doing? The shoes go with the dress," I protested.

She looked up at me with a mischievous smile that made my knees weaken. _Okay, I don't even need to know the reason. Just please keep looking at me like that. _She stood up again, keeping her face dangerously close to my body. When her face was level with mine she whispered in my ear.

"Trust me, you're going to want them off." She threw my shoes over by the chair. "And I don't want you stabbing me when you step on me with your clumsy feet." She laughed playfully.

"Umm excuse me, I am not clumsy," I pushed her away, but she grabbed me and pulled me into her hard. She was holding me impossibly close to her with distinctive intensity in her eyes. When she undulated her body against mine I let out an involuntary moan. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the feeling of her body. My lips lingered right above the skin on her neck; not enough to be considered a kiss, but enough for her to be aware of how close I was to her. Her breathing was shuddered; her hands tightened on my hips. _Just friends, just friends just friends_, I silently repeated to myself. Getting carried away would be too easy right now. I needed to stop this, but she just felt so...damn...good. _Maybe just until the end of the song. _

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to Earth. "May I cut in?" I rolled my eyes when I realized it was Spencer.

"No," I groaned into Paige's neck. Laughter vibrated through Paige's body.

"Emily, it's customary for Paige to answer that question."

"Sorry Spencer. There is no way I'm letting Emily go tonight unless she tells me that's what she wants," Paige spoke with confidence and resolution. It was the kind of tone that both impressed and annoyed Spencer. I finally turned my head to look at Spencer and she gave me a small, approving smile. Deep down I think she was happy that I found someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to her for me.

"Fair enough," Spencer shrugged. "You better take care of her," she cautioned Paige.

Paige gave Spencer a charming smile. "I will," she said.

Spencer left us to return to a waiting Toby. And I returned to nuzzle Paige's waiting neck.

"She's terrifying," Paige said in mocked fright. "I mean, I wasn't planning on taking care of you before, but now I'm afraid not to," she teased.

"She'll be very happy to hear that," I murmured, focused more on the sensation of Paige than trying to speak clearly. "Paige, we need to stop," I said reluctantly, still clinging to her body. "We are supposed to be just friends."

"I know. Friends. Best, best friends," she said with a sigh, slowly increasing the space between us. Suddenly, the song changed and Paige's eyes lit up.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park _

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

She moved away from me gracefully swaying her hips. Gesturing for me to come get her with her fingers, biting her lip through a smile. I really couldn't resist an offer like that. When I reached her she twirled me again, and again, then she twirled herself, before dipping me. It was amazing seeing her like this, being so carefree. She was a good dancer, but wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself. In rhythm, of course, she had standards. I made a mental note to get Paige to dance more. For her sake and for mine. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled this much. She followed through on her promise, I was having a great time.

Sometime during the last hour of the dance, my friends and I all migrated back together. Hanna seemed to be stealing any chance she could to dance with Paige. I couldn't really blame her for her enthusiasm, Paige was a treat to dance with and she kept Hanna laughing. Soon I was having to compete with Hanna and Aria, but when it was time for the last song I made sure I had all of Paige's attention.

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

"Can I give you a ride home," Paige asked as we swayed together slowly.

"On your motorcycle? I'm in a dress."

"I bought a blanket so you can cover yourself and I'll let you have my jacket so you don't get cold," Paige grinned.

"Yes please, I would like that."

* * *

**Paige**

I drove a little slower than necessary to Emily's house, not wanting the night to end. Feeling Emily's arms wrapped around my waist while the wind whipped around us, squeezing me tighter when we went around curves, it was easily my new favorite feeling. When we arrived at her house I kept her arms in place with mine for just a moment longer, trying to commit the sensation to memory.

We walked to her door hand in hand, but I was lost in thought. Emily was willing to wait for me. She was excepting what I was giving her, allowing me time to heal and grow. I don't know what I did to deserve this exquisite woman, but I had to take the opportunity she was giving me. No more pushing her away when things got to honest.

"Can I see you tomorrow," I asked, not really having a plan other than wanting to be around her.

"You better," she said with a megawatt smile.

I stood at the bottom step waiting to make sure she was safely in her house.

"Emily, wait please," I called out. She turned back to me as I jumped the steps to her porch. "I know we said just friends, but I have this overwhelming desire to kiss you. I feel like a girl like you should not be without a goodnight kiss on a night like this." I took her face in my hands and studied her, waiting for permission. When she put her hands on my hips and closed her eyes I smiled, knowing she was accepting. The kiss started out tender and lingering, but when I pulled away Emily shook her head and whispered "more". My hands wrapped around her waist and bringing her body closer to me as I captured her lips again. Her hands gripped the back of my neck trapping our lips together. When she softy nipped my bottom lip I couldn't contain my need for her anymore. I found her tongue with mine and walked her backwards towards the door.

Kissing someone really takes a toll on a person's memory, like the memory of the door being opened a crack. When I pressed her against the door it unexpectedly swung all the way open sending us crashing to the floor. I moved my hand just cradle her head just before it hit the floor, but she took the full weight of my body. Panicked, I quickly tried to get off of her, but she started to laugh and held me close to her.

"Paige, I thought you were smooth. What happened," she teased through laughter.

"Hey, when I'm kissing you, a door is the last thing I'm thinking about." We were both laughing now when a light clicked on in the upstairs hallway.

"Emmy, is that you," Mrs. Fields called out.

"Get up, get up." Now Emily was the one panicking. We scrambled to our feet and smoothed out our clothes just as Mrs. Fields walked around the corner. She eyed us suspiciously before focusing her eyes on me.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Pam, Emily's mother," she said as she extend her hand towards me. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Mom, I was just saying goodnight to Paige. She drove me home," Emily explained.

Mrs. Fields peeked out the front door and pointed to my motorcycle. "On that," she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am, but I can assure you I was very careful getting her here," I said.

"Too bad you weren't as careful kissing her goodnight," Mrs. Fields smiled softly. I noticed Emily blush before she buried her face into my shoulder. "Emily, I'm going back to bed. You should probably get to bed soon...alone. Goodnight Paige, it was nice meeting you. Get home safely."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Fields," I replied.

Once her mom had gone upstairs Emily started to laugh again. "I'm so sorry about that."

"You're sorry? I'm the one that pushed you through the door," I teased. "But at least I got to meet your mom."

Emily laughed, "not the way I intended you to meet her."

"Spontaneous is better anyway. I better get going. You have to get to bed..._alone_," I nudged Emily with my elbow.

"Text me and let me know you got home, please."

"I will," I said before giving her a chaste kiss.

I started my bike and looked back to see Emily standing the doorway looking at me. My heart fluttered in my chest seeing her standing in the only light breaking through the darkness. The significance was not lost on me. _No more holding back _I thought as a rode off.

* * *

**As far as the possible Paily love scene, the ayes have it. When it happens, it will be detailed. Yikes. Be careful what you wish for. I hope you guys know that I'm going to be giggling the entire time I write the chapter.**


	13. Fallout

**A/N: As an experiment I decided to see what would happen if I wrote a chapter while listening to Girlfriend in a Coma on repeat. Okay, so it wasn't really a planned experiment, it just kind of worked out that way. Either way I am sorry about this chapter. There are probably quite a few mistakes. Oops, I'll fix them in the morning. **

**RedGirl25: Thank you for not being above empty threats and blackmail. :) Without you I probably wouldn't have updated.**

**Cmart91: Thank for your encouragement and for updating your story. I'm going to read it right...now.**

**Meee...-D: Careful, don't blind anyone with your smile.**

**Caligurl18: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Jes Angell: Thank you, thank you.**

**Ponderhouse: It's easy to make Paige "swoon-worthy", but thank you.**

**And a big that you to the guests and follows that stick with my story.**

**Also, I promise you guys that I did not forget Paige's tattoo. Emily was supposed to find out what it was when she and Paige had a little late night, proper swimsuit optional swim competition, but it didn't fit into the chapter. Her tattoo is nowhere near as sexy as the tattoo in RedGirl's fic though.**

* * *

**Emily**

"EMILY!" The sound of a shrill voice screaming my name was the only warning that I had before a small body crashed on top of mine, abruptly pulling me from sleep.

"Wake up my precious Princess."

I groaned in response, annoyed at my bedroom intruder.

"I was kind of hoping I would find a tangled mess of naked bodies in here this morning. Judging by the way you and Paige were dancing last night I thought for sure my little Emmy was going to become a woman." Hanna eyed my suspiciously, then wiggled her eyebrows, "or did you?"

I rubbed my eyes for a moment trying to get them to wake up. Still in disbelief that Hanna was being this flirty this early. "Hanna, I told you, Paige and I are just friends."

"You and I are friends and we haven't made out...yet." She flopped back onto the bed with a exaggerated sigh, as if she wasn't full of energy just seconds ago. "Great if you two are just friends then you won't mind if I take her dancing tonight right?"

_Keep your greedy hands off of my girlfriend. _"Of course not. Why would I," I asked with a tight lipped smile.

Hanna squealed when I gave her permission. She was a too excited for my liking. I thought that she was just trying to make me jealous, but maybe she was actually serious about taking Paige out tonight. "Caleb is hopeless. It's like dancing with a statue. But, Paige," she wiped her brow as she spoke, "that girl can _move. _When I backed up onto her, she felt amazing." I was starting to lose my patience. "It made me question-"

"MINE," I yelled before I could stop myself. My hands quickly closed over my mouth; I was shocked over my outburst. Hanna was clutching her stomach, laughing as she rolled back and forth.

"I was wondering how long you were going to let me go on. I was just getting to the good part. You better get a handle on that outburst though, quite a few girls had their eyes on Paige during the dance. You're going to sound like the seagulls from Finding Nemo in school if you can't contain yourself." Hanna tucked her hands under her arms and started flapping her mock wings, "mine, mine, mine..."

I laughed at the display before cringing at the thought of having competition for Paige's affection. As far as I could tell Paige had flown under the radar of most of the girls at school and I liked it that way. I didn't know how I would react seeing other girls giving her attention. If my reaction to Hanna's teasing was any indication, not well. I stood by my dresser on the brink of jealous panic when I heard my phone beep.

**That sounds great, but don't you think you should buy me dinner first?-Paige**

_What? _I looked at the previous text message: _I have the house to myself tonight. How about we move the dance to my bed.-Emily. _"Hanna! What did you do?"

"Just trying to hurry things along. No need to thank me," she was grinning at me and swayed her body back in forth on my bed.

"'Thank you'? How about strangle you? We don't need help moving things along. We are taking things slow for a reason." I was frantically texting Paige back apologizing and explaining that it was Hanna not minded her own business. "Could you have been subtle at least? 'Move the dance to my bed'? I would never say that."

"That's the problem. You need to be a little bolder and little more...enticing, before the next girl is," Hanna warned.

"She knows how I feel," was all I could say. I didn't feel like it was my place to tell her about everything that Paige and I talked about. Hanna's words were really affecting me, though. The thought of another girl flirting with Paige, touching her lean muscled arms, making slutty facial expression at her...

Hanna's sudden burst of laughter filled the silence. "Paige just sent me a text telling me that she was going to give me 'dance' lessons tonight."_ That's it!_

**You're coming over tonight.-Emily**

* * *

**Paige**

When I read Emily's text I choked on my cereal and dropped my spoon in the bowl, causing milk to splash on my face. I didn't bother wiping it away though, I just stared at my phone, not blinking. Emily had never been demanding like this and I didn't know what was causing it. I sent a text to Hanna telling her to stop teasing Emily and then I get this forceful text from Emily. Sure, it was pretty sexy, but something was clearly on her mind and I needed to talk to her soon.

**Meet me for lunch?-Paige**

**Love to.-Em**

**Grille at 1?-Paige**

**Can't wait.-Em**

* * *

As I waited for Emily, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind was racing with all of these ideas of what was bothering her. I was concerned that I had made her feel pressured somehow or that Hanna had said something to her. When she walked in she had the same look on her face that she had when she was telling me that she was going to make my life miserable. My body tensed worried that she was going to make good on that promise until she walked up to me and kissed me hard. Her teeth hit mine making it a little unpleasant, but still a nice way to be greeted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Grille heading straight for the booths in the back. "Umm...Em do you want to order food," I asked trying to break her from whatever mood she was in.

"No."

As we approached the bench she pushed me down onto the seat then sat down next to me. I barely had time to get comfortable before her mouth was ravishing mine again.

"Too much," I murmured from underneath her rough lips.

"Too much what?"

"Teeth," I replied. She pulled away from me and buried her face in her hands. I immediately wrapped her in a tight hug. "Em, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"We need rules," she said firmly.

"Rules for what?"

"Rules for us. Whatever _us_ is. We need rules."

"Alright, let's hear them." I wasn't really fond of rules myself, but if it's what Emily wanted then we'll have rules.

"You can't flirt with my friends. You can't offer to give Hanna 'dance' lessons. It's not fair to tell me that we are going to take things slow then basically imply that you are going to have sex with my friends." She spoke without taking a breath.

"Okay, you said that really fast so I must of misheard you. Did you say that I offered to 'give Hanna dance lessons'? Emily, I never said that." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I was pretty sure that Hanna had made that up on her own to get a reaction from Emily and it looks like she succeeded. I started to pull out my phone to show her the texts between Hanna and I before she could object.

"You expect me to-" I handed her my phone before she could finish. She took a moment to read the text then looked at me with soft eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

I chuckled lightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Is that what this was about? You were jealous?"

Yes," she replied quietly. "Hanna had said that I was going to have a lot of competition for you because of the dance and then when she told me you said that, I just became so envious. That thought of you touching another girl: I don't like it. It bothers me that I don't have you." She was twisting a napkin in her hands nervously.

"You do have me though. People are going to look. People look at you all time and sure it gets to me. But if I can't be with you, then I don't want to be with anyone else. I guess I just kind of hold on to the hope that you feel the same way about me," I confessed while replacing the napkin she held with my hands. "Besides, I'm completely in like with you."

Finally, she laughed, "I'm in like with you too."

"Do you want some food now?" I asked.

"Yes, please. Sweet potato fries? And we have more rules to discuss."

"Great," I sighed.

I returned with our food and sat down next to her again. Once again, she barely gave me time to keep comfortable before she kissed me. It was softer this time though, more deliberate. "That was to make up for too much teeth," she said shyly.

"I don't if that's going to cover it. You hurt my lip." I pouted and pointed to my lip, really trying to play it up.

She smiled sweetly, "one more." The kiss was longer than the one before because she let me take control and I was determine to make it last until it was awkward. When I finally pulled away her eyes were still closed. She started to speak anyway, "Okay, ground rules: kissing."

"Please tell me we need more of it," I pleaded.

"No. We can't kiss. Friends don't kiss."

"Em..." I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. Trying to convey that I didn't really think it was going to be possible for us to not kiss.

"Fine, we can kiss, but not all the time and keep your tongue to yourself. And kisses stay on the lips don't go exploring."

"Lips," I asked with a sly smirk.

"Paige!" She blushed and swatted my arm.

I laughed, proud of myself for making her blush. "Okay got it. What else?"

"Is there a rule that you think we should follow?"

"Skirts," I replied quickly.

"What about them? You don't want me to wear them anymore?"

"No, I want you to only wear skirts. When you are not wearing jeans of course."

"Is that going to make it easier on you," she questioned, looking at me quizzically.

"No, but you could be dressed in a clown suit and I'm still going to struggle to keep my hands off of you. I might as well get a little eye candy with my torture," I teased.

"Could you be any less helpful?"

"I could. I could tell you that I noticed when I kiss the spot on your neck right below your ear, your legs shake a little." I moved my mouth just above the spot that I wanted to claim. "I could tell you how much I want to make your legs shake right now, but can't because it's against the rules."

Her breathing hitched. "Rules are meant to be broken we don't need them. No rules."

"No," I asked with feigned innocence as I lightly kissed the spot.

"No," she repeated with a sigh. "Paige...yes..." I smiled into her neck. Clearly neither one of us knew what the word "slow" actually meant, but we didn't seem to mind. I was blissfully aware that my understanding of the English language was declining when something crashed onto our table.

"I cannot believe the fucking day that I just had. First, my alarm must be broken because it didn't go off this morning. I missed field hockey-"

"How are you today, Spencer?" I interrupted loudly. "Please have a seat, join us. Emily and me? No, we weren't doing anything. Tell us everything about your day." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Spencer glared at me, "I was telling you about my day."

Before she could start again I turned to Emily. "I'm sorry to leave you to face General Spencer's war stories on your own, but I'm meeting someone at my house soon. I have to go."

"Okay, are you still coming over tonight? I promise no more jealous rampages," she smiled brightly. Saying "no" was impossible at that point.

"Yes, I'll see you later." I kissed her softly and headed out the door. For once I was excited to go home.

* * *

When I got home Toby was already there. "Hey man, thanks for helping out," I greeted.

"I should be thanking you for giving me a shot. Work's kind of hard to find around here," Toby replied.

"Just as long as you work hard, you're fine by me." It was true. I heard rumors about Toby, but I never listened to rumors. They were usually lies anyway. I led Toby into the house, eager to get to work. "Okay, so I figured we can start in the front room. We'll need to patch the drywall first before we can paint." I waited for Toby to say something, comment on the state of despair my house was in, but he didn't. He just picked up the drywall saw and got to work. I appreciated that.

After an hour of we had the cut made, ready to be replaced by the squares of drywall.

"What the fuck is this," Adam asked as he stumbled into the room holding a bat.

"We are just repairing the walls," I responded in the calmest way possible knowing that this situation could explode quickly.

"You've destroyed my art," he said, gesturing his bat toward the spray paint on the walls. "Paigey, why would you do that. You're just like Mom. Always hanging your art work on the fridge instead of mine." He brought the bat to his shoulder. "I can fucking finger paint too Mom!" With a yell he swung the bat, narrowly missing my head, hitting the wall. The drywall caught in the bat's path burst apart into pieces and sent chunks flying in all directions.

"Adam stop," Toby yelled and moved towards Adam. I put a hand out to stop Toby and told him to leave. I didn't want him seeing this.

"Are you trying to fuck my sister? You know she's a dyke right? A fucking fag. Dad hated it. Even at 14 he could tell there was something wrong with you. He was disgusted by you," his words were like venom. Stinging the more I took them in. Adam swung his bat again sending more drywall sailing.

"Paige you should come leave too. It's not safe here," Toby insisted, blocking his face to avoid pieces of debris.

"I can't leave. He'll tear down this whole place if I do and probably hurt himself. Just go please." Toby finally relented and made his way towards the door. I turned to face my brother.

"You need to calm down. Where's your weed, it always mellows you?" I'm usually thankful when he decided to smoke. He was always too relaxed to harass me when he was stoned..

"What are you doing here Paige? Do you think that if you patch up this house you can patch up our family? Because you can't. Our family is broken and it's all your fault!" He lunged at me, the bat balancing evenly in both his hands. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me using the bat. I tried to wiggle away, but he was too strong. "You killed Mom and Dad! It was you!" He was speaking through gritted teeth causing his spit to land on my face. "You were too weak! Couldn't handle a little pressure from Dad. He wanted you to be a great swimmer so he pushed you and you cracked."

Panic started to set in when the bat rolled off my shoulders onto my neck. My brother has hit me a few times, but we've never been like this. I could feel the burning tears filling my eye. We were both struggling over the bat, but I seem to be losing. My breath was coming in short gasps now. My heart was pounding in my ears, eyes felt like they were filling with blood. The pressure building in my skull was immense, like it was building to explode. Blackness was starting to cloud my eyes. Adam only gritted his teeth and pushed harder. With one last effort I brought my knee up, hard, hoping to connect with his groin, but not really knowing if it would work. When I made contact he immediately release the bat and sucked in all of the air that I could. He was writhing in pain on his side. I tried to stand, but couldn't. Instead I rolled away from him, still trying to breath too much air and coughing.

I finally staggered to my feet. Wobbling over to my bother, I kicked him one good time in the ribs. "You're pathetic. Was your plan to kill me? Your own sister!" I gathered my keys and slowly made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going," Adam asked, still on the floor clutching his balls and ribs.

"As far away from you as possible."

"To that girl? Do you think you deserve that girl Paige? Does she know about your past and all the things you've done? You're going to lose her just like you've lost everyone you've ever cared about. I hope she breaks your fucking heart." He started to laugh and a fresh batch of tears started piling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe my brother would become the kind of person that gets so much enjoyment from hurting me. "I hope she fucks someone else and I hope it kills you. She's just another slut."

My foot was making contact with his face in a second. His menacing laugh still filling the air as I grabbed her shirt, pulling his head off the floor. "Say anything you want about me. Call me a dyke. Wish I was dead, I don't care. But if you ever say another nasty thing about her again, I won't wait for the alcohol to put you out your misery, I'll happily do it myself." I dropped his shirt and watched his head bounce off of the floor. When I left I slammed the door, locking in the sounds of his laughter behind me.

* * *

**Emily**

Paige was over an hour late and I was starting to worry about her. All of the texts I sent her had gone unanswered. It really wasn't like her to be late and not at least let me know why. I practically sprinted to the door when I heard the door bell. My smile was short lived when I saw the large red mark on Paige's neck and the tears in her eyes.

"God, what happened," I asked, pulling her into the house.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"It's okay, just sit down." I guided her over to the couch then ran into the kitchen to grab some water for her. When I handed her her water she looked up at me, she looked completely broken.

"Em, can I stay here tonight, please. If I can just sleep on your couch-"

"Of course you can stay here." I grabbed her hand and led her to my bedroom. I've never seen her so dejected. It was like she was using her last bit of energy to make it up the stairs. Paige had always seemed so strong, capable of anything. My stomach was wrenched with worry over her. "Do you have clothes to sleep in?" She gently shook her head. I moved to my dresser to grab clothes for her. When I turned back around she was standing, her should rounded and her head hanging low. I took the hem of her shirt. "Up," I whispered gently. She laboriously raised her arms so I could pull off her shirt. Quickly grabbing the fresh shirt I bunched it up before sliding it over her arms and head, eventually covering her torso. She held onto me as she slipped off her shoe and I undid her pants. Before I could grab the shorts she pulled the covers back and flopped down on the bed. Reaching out to the other side she pulled my covers back too and patted the sheet. I quickly changed into my pajamas then climbed into bed. As worried as I was about Paige I couldn't help but be a little excited about the fact that she was lying in bed with me - in her underwear. She lifted her arm, inviting me to cuddle into her side. I accepted the invitation quickly, getting as close to her as I could. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Soon. I want to tell you everything. Em I have to leave. I'm going to come back, but I need to take care of a few things." she whispered. My head shot up at the word "leave".

"Leave? Where are you going," I asked mostly out of concern, albeit I was being a little selfish too. I didn't want her to leave.

"I realized tonight that I have to go back to Philly to make amends with parts of my past. I'll try not to be gone too long. I don't want you to forget about me," Her quiet chuckle was barely louder than her voice.

I wanted to press her for more information, but I remember the promise that I made to her about being patient. "It wouldn't be possible for me to forget you. When you get back do you promise to tell me what's going on?"

"Mhmm," she said, halfway to being asleep already.

I listened as her breathing evened out and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. I really didn't want her to leave, but if it's what she needed to do then I would support her.

Even though I was snuggled into her side, I still felt like I wasn't close enough. The pesky shirt she was wearing was keeping me from feeling her skin. I lifted her shirt enough to slide my hand to her bare stomach when I caught a little glimpse of some color on her hip. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had been so afraid of really looking at Paige's body when she was undressed in front of me that I still had no idea what her tattoo looked like. I leaned on my elbow to get a better view. When I pulled her underwear down a little I finally saw the whole thing. A smile spread widely across my face when I realized that tough-as-nails Paige McCullers has a cute goldfish tattoo on her hip. It was orange with a black outline. The eyes and a few of the fins and scales were outlined it white. It looked more realistic than a cartoon, but it was still adorable. I ran my fingers across it still smiling to myself. When her body jerked a little and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Careful Em, that's my spot. You don't know what you're getting yourself into if you keep touching me there," she said with a brief smile before falling back asleep.

I giggled and lightly kissed her tattoo before quickly moving my head to her shoulder, acting as if nothing happened.

"Rule breaker," she whispered and I laughed.


	14. Officer Marisol Lopez

**A/N: Bam! Update. The next couple/few chapters are going to be Paige backstory and all from Paige's POV. Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. Stay golden. Oh and for scientific purposes I will add that I was listening to N*Sync on repeat while writing this chapter, breaking occasionally to do the dance from Bye Bye Bye.**

* * *

**Paige**

For someone like me, voluntarily walking into a police station is unheard of, but there I was standing in front of the Ninth District station getting ready to walk in. Okay, maybe it was taking me longer to build up the courage to actually enter the building. I had been standing outside for ten minutes already, checking and rechecking my Phillies hat and blue hoodie, making sure they were still hiding most of my face. With one foot in front of the other I slowly made my way to the front door, took a deep breath and entered my former home away from home.

The smell of cops hit me right away. A mixture of donuts, coffee, lead, and a sense of entitlement. I'm not really sure what entitlement smells like, but I'm sure it gives of a pungent odor. Keeping my head down, I made my way through the lobby to the information desk. It's been a while since I've done anything that would get me into trouble with the law, but the fear of old charges resurfacing worried me. Maybe the judge changed his mind about letting me go after all. He probably realized that I am not actually fit to live in society.

The cop at the front desk is too busy with his paperwork to give me his full attention. That's how I preferred it. Cops like that guy, Officer Toner, made it easy for people like me to do my handiwork undetected. The only thing a cop like him would be concerned with is the arrest, making him at least five steps behind someone like me. I took a moment to appraise him before approaching. _You would never catch me Officer Toner. You're too blind to what's in front of you. Always, looking at what happened, instead of what will happen. _I quickly moved passed an oblivious Officer Toner, but couldn't resist leaving with a souvenir.

I was starting to relax a little, convinced that I've already paid for my crimes and there was nothing else waiting in the wings to bite me in the ass. With a confident gait, my hood pulled down now and my hat pushed up slightly, no longer hiding my eyes. I breezed passed the desks of other police officers, all too busy to notice me. All of them except for one.

"Cully!" The sharp, commanding voice that should only be reserved for someone twice her size called out my distinct nickname. It was a nickname that she gave me and she was the only one that used it. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heels. Keeping my head down I removed my hat. It was a sign of respect and she was the only person in this place deserving of the gesture. "Keep walking. My office is in the back."

I pushed through the door and stood behind on the chairs. I never sat down until she said it was okay. Another sign of respect to the woman that I owed so much. Seconds after I heard the door click I felt her small arms pulling me in for a hug. Her stature wasn't at all intimidated, she was short with thin wrists. But I learned along time ago that being on her bad side is not a place I wanted to be.

* * *

**Paige - Age 17**

I could probably run faster if I could keep myself from laughing, but I can't. Watching those fat cops trying to keep up with me was just too funny. It looked more like a slapstick comedy than a real life police pursuit. Every time, it was the same story, the sirens and the flashing lights would warn us that it was time to evacuate long before they reached the build site. We'd calmly gather up the tools and take off in different directions. The idiot cops never realizing that if they would try to be stealth they would have a better chance of actually catching us.

There is really no hurry, but I'm still running towards the back of the housing development. We always cut a huge, obvious hole in the fence by the road leading to the site. The cops that didn't go looking for us would gather around that hole, hoping to nab us as we exited. As if we would actually be that stupid. At the back fence was another hole. A hole that was just large enough for me to fit through just incase a cop was following me. My partner had a hole big enough for himself too, but on the opposite side of the site, away from mine. We always split up when we saw the cops. "Divide and come back tomorrow," is what we would always say.

There was the fence, behind it a large dark field with tall grass. The kind of grass that was great for hiding in. Feeling confident I threw my bag of tools over the fence and crawled through the hole. Adrenaline was pumping through me. I knew tonight would be a good night to call up one of my "safe bets". _Yup, tonight is going to fun, _I thought. As I reached down for my bag I was hit with enough force to knock me off my feet. A body was on me quickly, pinning me to the ground. I couldn't breathe, all of the wind had been knocked out of me. I gasped for air, but took in mostly the dust and dirt that my face was lying in.

"Philadelphia P.D. you're under arrest!" A commanding voice shouted from on top of me. I winced in pain as my hands were being forced behind my back. My wrists were twisted until I felt the cold steel snapping around both. I was caught.

_Wait, wait... _"Wait," I finally chocked out.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-" _No, no, no not my Miranda rights. That makes it official. _"If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

"Of course I can't afford an attorney, I'm a fucking teenager you idiot," I barked. _Shit, that probably was not smart. _

I was yanked to my feet, barely finding my footing before I was slammed into the chain link fence. My metal of the fence dug into my face as my feet were forcefully pushed apart. Not knowing what else to do I began to laugh. "You know I have a lot of fantasies that start out this way. Except, normally, you'd be wearing the cuffs."

"Do you have sharp objects on you? Anything that can poke me," the lady cop asked.

"I have something that I can poke you with, but, sadly, I left it at home. Had you told me you were going to be here I would have packed it." _Shut up, Paige!_

"You can keep up this false bravado all you want, you are going to jail." She pulled hard on my cuffs causing my wrists to twist more. My eyes slammed shut from the pain and I pushed my face further in the fence. With a strong jerk, I was being pulled away from the fence and lead towards the flashing red and blue lights.

"This is Officer Lopez," she called in. "One female suspect is in custody."

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

"Hi, Officer J. Lo, did you miss me," I asked the small girl in my arms.

"Cully, you know I hate when you call me that. My first name doesn't even start with a J," Officer Marisol Lopez informed me as if I needed a reminder. "You should know by now to just call me Marisol."

Officer Lopez was a great cop, the kind of cop that could catch me. While all the other cops sat around waiting for my partner and I to appear that night, she was vigilant. She searched the perimeter giving us at least a shred of credit that we weren't just some brain-dead teenagers who were going to run into the arms of the law. She was young, mid-twenties, but with a knowledge that was far beyond her years. I fought knowing her at first, but eventually I began to look to her for guidance, especially after what happened with Johnny.

"Please sit," she gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk. "How have you been? It's been months since I've seen you. I'm sorry I missed you before you left for Rosewood." Her eyes were sincere and comforting. A look that she kept reserved for a few people. I was lucky enough to be one of them.

"That's alright. Duty calls," I laughed nervously, picking at the frayed material of the chair. Officer Lopez really deserved a nicer office, but I was happy for her that she finally got this one.

"Paige," my first name was reserved for more serious talks. My full name for when I was in trouble, "what's the reason for this unexpected, albeit special, visit? You're not in trouble are you?"

"No," I whispered, "I'm here to take care of somethings." Probably not the best way to word something when talking to a woman who knows all about my fondness for fighting.

"What kind of things," she questioned suspiciously.

"I wanted to see you, maybe Johnny's mom and Mallory," I squeaked out the last name, worried about how Officer Lopez would react.

She nodded her head for a moment, thinking things over. "Why Mallory? Every time you see her you walk away disappointed. And you being disappointed can lead to trouble."

"Adam is struggling right now," I unconsciously rubbed my neck. It was stiff and sore, the red mark now a bruise. "I have to try again. She might say yes this time."

"Did he do that to your neck," she asked, fury building in her eyes.

"Yes," I answered meekly. "Just a little fight between brother and sister."

"Doesn't look 'little'," she added.

I laughed lightly, "you should see the other guy." Marisol wasn't amused. "I need my brother to get better, not just for him, but for me as well. I need our family to be as whole as it can be." I stood up and paced around her office nervously chewing on my thumb nail. "I need to thank you and tell you how much you changed me, how I might never have something worth fighting for had it not been for you. And I need Johnny's mom to forgive me, so I can forgive myself." I can feel Marisol's hazel eyes locked on me as I moved around the room. I always cracked under her intense gaze.

* * *

**Paige - Age 17 **

"Hey, lady cop, there's room back her if you want to join me. The seats are a little hard because, well, they're plastic, but I'm sure you'd be comfortable on my lap," I called out to Officer Lopez from the back of her police issued Impala. She was driving me to the police station. She was going to lock me away, at least for the night. I had to have some fun, but I never expected it to work. "If you really want me to remain silent, you should let me bury my face in your chest." _That did it._

Officer Tits, as I was referring to her in my head, veered off the road and slammed hard on the brakes. The force jerked me forward causing me to smack my face on the divider. Suddenly the door flung open and a small, but strong, hand was firmly gripping my face. My eyes were wide with fear and confusion. I tried to back away to the other side of the car, but Officer Lopez held my face tightly.

Sensing my fear she smirked, "see false bravado." She released my face and we sat there for a moment while I slowed my breathing. I was pretty sure that this wasn't standard police practice, but I was quickly realizing that Officer Lopez was anything, but standard. "When I take you to the station, they are going to process you. You are going to be put int the system and locked away in a cell. There will be other women in there with you. Please, keep your head down. Knock off this attitude." She turned to face me again and I jumped, but her eyes were soft this time when she looked at me. "I know about you Ms. McCullers, I know about your parents and your brother. Believe me when I tell you that you are not the only one that has had a rough road. The anger that you are holding on to is going to destroy you from the inside out. Let it go. You can't let your past dictate your future. In another year you are going to be 18 and you'll soon find out how cruel life can be when you can't blame being a dumb-ass on your youth." She climbed out of the car leaving me in stunned silence. Never has anyone called me out like that. I was the last thing I was expecting to hear from a cop.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Just between us."

I shrugged, "I just hate urban sprawl I guess."

"Okay, maybe one day you can be honest."

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

"What's bringing this all on?"

This was the part that I had been hoping to avoid. "I met a girl," I said quietly. Looking up at Marisol I noticed a fleeting expression of heartbreak quickly crossed her face. She gave me a small smile letting me know it was okay to continue. Nothing had ever happened between Marisol and myself, but I was always pushing the boundaries. What started out as harmless flirting that was mostly one sided became more for me when I realized how much I needed her. Once, she had jokingly told me that when I turned 18 she would think about it, so every time I talked to her I informed her of how many days remained until my 18th birthday. I turned 18 the day we moved back to Rosewood. I had searched desperately for Marisol, but she told me that she wouldn't see me. After I met Emily, I realized that the need I felt with Marisol was the need for a family. To have someone in my life that cared about me like a big sister would. Someone that was loving, but tough. "She gives me hope," I quietly added.

"Well, that is good news." Marisol was fidgeting with the things on her desk. Something she only did when she was uncomfortable. "Is that why you needed to talk to me? To tell me that you are in love?"

"I'm here to thank you." I stood up to move in front of her. Kneeling down to be eye level with her, I had to make sure she was hearing me. "The love you gave me and the love I feel for you was exactly what I needed. Because of you I survived. With Emily's love I am growing. But you are my base. You are my family now and I'm always going to need you." I brushed a slowly rolling tear from Marisol's cheek and smiled knowing that the tear was mostly from happiness.

Marisol laughed lightly wiping her eyes. "You are such a pain in the ass you know that?" I nodded as we both laughed. "She better be good to you or I might have to make a call to the Rosewood P.D. about suspicious activity involving this Emily."

I smiled and shook my head, "they wouldn't believe you. I'm not sure she's ever even served detention."

"So she's a good girl?"

"Absolutely. I'm not sure what's causing her to take a chance on me, but I'm determined to be everything she needs," my voice cracking slightly.

"Cully, you are good enough. You deserve her and you deserve to be happy," she said sincerely pulling me into a bear hug. "Now, go sit back in your chair before my supervisor comes in and I have to explain why this former street youth is on her knees in front of me. I'd hate to see all that work I did keeping you from going back to juvie chalked up to sexual favors."

"Shoot I wish it were that easy. I would prefer that to having to volunteer after school and discussing my _feelings_ with you."

"Speaking of volunteering, how long are you in town for," Marisol asked.

"Not sure. For as long as I need to be I guess," I shrugged. "I need to make up for my past as much as I can and I really need to see Johnny's mom."

"She doesn't blame you Paige. She never did," Marisol assured me reaching for my hand.

"I don't see how that's possible. It was my fault. It was my stupid anger and need to fight." I pulled my hand away from Marisol to grip the edge of her desk. Memories of that night flashing behind my eyes causing rage and anguish to course through me. I squeezed the desk harder, knuckles cracking under the pressure. Marisol moved to my side and started rubbing my arms.

"Cully, breathe. You are supposed to channel your anger _and_ breathe, remember? Breathe, dammit," she ordered forcefully distracting me momentarily.

"I am breathing," I snapped back through clenched teeth.

"Deep breaths like a fish remember? Take in all the oxygen you can, calm...calm." Her voice was softer now, more soothing. I let out a heavy breath and inhaled as deeply as I could. Filling my lungs with the stale air of her windowless office. "Good, Cully, good. Again. Let it go." I blew out the old air and pulled new air in. My hands releasing the desk. I opened and closed my hands while I open and closed my lungs. "Good," she said again.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed gently, "it's fine. Nothing is broken this time and you managed to not throw any of the furniture." I cringed at the memory of me flipping her desk the last time I lost my temper. "How have you been handling that side of you? Aside from the fight with your brother."

I looked down at my feet, worried about how she would handle the news about my fight with Noel. "One fight. It was selfdefense. I was just protecting myself and Emily."

She nodded and hummed seemingly accepting my answer. "And how did it end?"

"Knee to the chin," I replied shyly. She raised her eyebrow at me looking for more detail. "My knee to his chin." I lowered my head, ashamed and waiting for her response.

She shot up fast and leaned over me, "Paige McCullers, what have I told you about that? You could end up killing someone!"

I leaned back so she wasn't so imposing, "I know, but I had to get to Emily."

"I thought you said she was a good girl. Why is she getting you into fights?"

I stood up feeling the urge to defend Emily, but I quickly moved away, "she is a good girl. She just has terrible luck in girls I guess." I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to not lose my temper again.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to accuse Emily of anything. With your track record though, I know that you never have a hard time finding a fight. I just want to make sure you're not still looking for them."

* * *

**Paige - Age 16**

"Hey sweetie! Hey baby, over here."

"Paige, what are you doing?" Taima asked hiding her face.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get at that cheerleader," I responded smugly. "God, baby, you're so talented."

"Have you lost your mind? Her boyfriend is standing right there," Taima warned pointing to a burly guy standing a few feet behind her.

"Even better," I said to Taima. "Baby, he could never love you like I can," I called out finally getting the cheerleader to smile.

She giggled, "You're so bad."

"Yeah, but I feel so good. How about you ditch the lame and leave with me?" My eyes widened when she turned around and flipped her skirt up, giving me a peek of what I had in store for me later if I kept at it.

She kept her eyes on me the rest of the game, giving me an over the shoulder wink as she swayed her hips. Keeping her eyes locked on mine while telling the crowed to root for the home team. _We're number one! _All the while smiling at me and licking her lips.

After the game her knuckle-dragging boyfriend put his dirty, hairy arms around her and she cringed slightly. I had to save her before he clubbed her over the head and dragged her back to his cave. "Taima, stay here. I'm going to go get the girl."

"Paige, no -" _Not listening. _"She's baiting you!" _Don't care._

"Hey bro, you've been replaced. She's with me now," I challenged her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend let out an annoying high-pitched laugh that didn't fit his body type. I scrunched up my nose at the offensive sound. "Cute. Get lost kid," he demanded.

"No, she doesn't want you grunting over her tonight. She wants someone that can actually take care of her and that's me, so...leave. Bye. Go," I shooed him away with one hand and took the cheerleader's hand with the other. When she moved towards me, he shoved me to the ground.

"Mike, stop," the cheerleader said.

I stood up laughing, "I'll tell you what Mike. We'll fight for her. Whoever wins gets to take her home." The cheerleader seemed pleased with this. Mike stuttered for a moment, clearly realizing he is not comfortable fighting a 16 year old girl, but he eventually agreed.

* * *

"I don't understand. If you won the fight where is the girl," Taima questioned.

I tilted my head back and laughed, "There's no way I would take that girl home. I just wanted to fight. Besides, that guys has been picking on you and Johnny. He deserved it."

She stopped and looked at me, "Paige, in the weirdest way possible you might be the greatest friend I've ever had."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side, "and that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

"Where are you staying," Marisol asked.

"At the Motel 6, downtown." I replied picking at the hem of my shirt.

"Not anymore you're not. You'll stay at my place until you leave. My shift ends in an hour, go get your stuff and meet me back here."

"Yes, Officer Lopez," I teased.

"Thank you, Cully. See you in an hour."

"Oh and give this back to Officer Oblivious downstairs for me please." I reached in my hoodie and took his cell phone out of my pocket. "I believe you know him as Officer Toner." Marisol look at me disapprovingly. "Come on, just tell him someone turned it into lost and found."

"Paige he is the lost and found," she sighed.

"Oh, well, tell him he needs to pay more attention." She shook her head as I walked out of her office, laughing.

* * *

After a full day of walking around with Marisol and one delicious home-cooked meal, I was settled into Marisol's guest bedroom. Spinning my phone between my thumb and middle finger debating if I should call Emily. I told her that I probably wouldn't call her while I was gone, needed the time to focus. But I missed her too much. I thought back to last night in her bed, focused on how warm her body felt pressed into my side. I was worried about letting her see me like that, but if she minded she didn't let it show. Instead, she was gracious, nurturing and welcoming. I couldn't be more lucky.

"Paige," her tired voice filled the line, but I could still hear her smile.

"Hey beautiful, miss me yet?"

"I missed you the moment you left me. My bed has never felt so cold," she replied genuinely.

"Em, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she assured.

"I've been talking all day and now I just want to hear your voice. Will you talk to me until I fall asleep, please?"

"Of course, baby. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Your day. Just tell me about your day." I honestly did just wanted to hear about her day.

"Well, after I woke up missing you, I met everyone at Spencer's house for breakfast -" I closed my eyes and let her voice fill me with warmth, the smile never leaving my lips. Today was the easy day, tomorrow I would need her even more and I knew that she would be there when I called.


	15. Johnny Armao

**A/N: More of Paige's backstory told entirely from Paige's POV. So...if you love rainbows and butterflies you should probably just skip this chapter. Just, you know, everyone let's just skip this chapter. I had to write it because it's a process, but that doesn't mean you have to read it. It's random, bloody, and not even that good. This chapter is just sooo long. Tomorrow I will write a chapter that consists only of Emily and Paige telling each other sweet things (not really). **

**RedGirl: Sorry that I'm not sorry that I nag you all the time. That's what you get for being such a great writer. :)**

**Guest: Yay! I'm so glad that you like it. It makes me happy to read that. But please, please get some sleep.**

**Other Guest: I usually do write from both characters POV, but since this is Paige's backstory I'm solely focusing on Paige right now.**

**Ms: Officer Lopez is a lot like Paige on the show. She'll be around then she'll disappear and maybe she'll come back.**

**P: Thank you. It means a lot to know that my writing is improving.**

**The meaning of Paige's tattoo will be exposed as soon as I can think of a meaning for my own tattoos (no it'll be sooner than that). **

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I'm sorry. Don't read this. **

* * *

**Paige - Present Day **

_Too much blood. Too much pain. _

_"This is Officer Lopez, I'm requesting immediate medical assistance to the Spring View Housing Development. Two patients: one male, one female, late teens, both in critical condition."_

_...critical condition..._

_...badly beaten..._

My sheets were trapping my sweat covered body to the bed. I trashed violently trying to escaped my cotton prison. Inside my chest, my heart was pounding wildly, stirred into a frenzy by my reoccurring dream. No, not dream, holding Emily on a sun-soaked beach while I whispered things that made her laugh and blush was a dream. This..._thing_, this horror film that my brain replays regularly; the constant reminder of the pain I caused was a nightmare.

Finally freeing myself, I swiftly began gathering all my belongings. I needed to get back to Rosewood. Hastily, pulling on my pants and jacket, I hopped to the front door while trying to get my boots on. Had I been patient I might have been able to slip out of Marisol's apartment, undetected. As I reached for the door a small body blocked my path.

"Move," I growled. The last thing I wanted was a challenge, but knowing Marisol as well as I did: I was getting a challenge.

"No way," she snapped back, "I'm not letting you out of the house like this."

She shoved my hand away from the handle and crossed her arms over her chest. This simple act confirmed that she wasn't going to back down without a fight. For almost a year she has been fighting my stupidity; how could I expect her to stop now. Still, I had one goal in mind: to see Emily, and if Marisol was intent on stopping me she was going to have to work. The rumble that started to rise from my chest out of sheer frustration, escaped as a mere whimper as I swallowed to suppress it. When I reached for the handle she shoved my hand away again. I glared, but she wan't budging. She wasn't the least bit afraid of me. Soon we were in a struggle over the door handle. Her small, quick hands tharwting my every attempt to leave. I was reaching my breaking point and she knew it. She shoved me back against the wall and grabbed the collar of my jacket. Like a chess match we patiently and calmly toyed with each other, waiting for a momentarily slip-up that we could exploit to achieve our desired out come. I knocked her hands away, but she kept repositioning them, forcing me back into the wall.

Once my back hit the wall, my patience faltered. "I need to see Emily!" I roared forcing Marisol an arm's length away from me. Checkmate. The sensation of my legs no longer underneath was my first warning that Marisol had moved. Strands of long chestnut hair swirled around me moments before my back hit the floor. A shock wave ripped through my body as my head hit the tiled entrance way. All the fight was knocked out of me in that moment.

"Owww!" I cried, clutching the back of my head. "God, Marisol, does "police brutality" mean anything to you?"

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "are you okay?"

"I'll live," I mumbled.

"Good. Now calm the fuck down. Remember what you are doing here: making amends. If you go back to Rosewood you are going to dump all of your issues on that girl and I know that's not what you want. You're supposed to growing right? Accepting your past so you can focus on a future with her?"

I just blinked at her. I hated when she was right and, unfortunately, between the two of us she was right 99% of the time. Marisol pulled me up and moved me to the couch.

"Are you sure you are ready to see Johnny's mom," Marisol's tone was one of concern now.

"I have to. Everyone thinks that I am upset about my parents," I felt small arms lock around my waist as she curled into my side. "and I am. Don't get me wrong. I miss my parents all the time, but I wasn't responsible for their deaths."

"Cully-" she tried to interrupt, but I cut her off.

"I just have to see her. Without her forgiveness I can't move on."

* * *

**Paige - Age 15**

"Johnny, who is your friend?"

"Mom, this is Paige McCullers. Paige this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Armao, it's nice to meet you."

"Please, Paige call me Lucy." Lucy leaned towards Johnny to loudly whisper in his ear, "She's very pretty, Johnny, is she your girlfriend?"

"No, Mom, Paige is a lesbian," he informed her soundly. He then turned to me and smiled, but I could only stare at him in bewilderment. I had recently told Johnny that I think I might be gay, but begged him not to tell anyone. He assured me that he wouldn't. Looks like he was a liar.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Lucy clapped her hands together in genuine glee. "Good for you, men are pigs. Except for my John and Johnny. You know I sometimes thought-" she hooked her arm around mine and lead me into the house. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Johnny was looking at me smugly.

Over dinner, Lucy told us animatedly about her late husband, John Sr. I could tell by far away look in her eyes how much she missed him. Johnny, too, had the same look when she brought up stories of his dad taking him to ball games. Despite the somber topic the energy in the house was still filled with love and happiness. Johnny had told me that's how his mom was, she only spoke of the good memories and refused to let herself grieve for too long. She would say that John Sr. loved her the best when she had a smile on her face so as hard as it might be, she would smile as much as possible. The three of us, all missing major pieces of our lives, were genuinely laughing. It was something that I never thought I would experience again: the honest laughter of a family.

"Well, it's time for me to retire. Paige, it was lovely meeting you and please, think of this place as another home for you," Lucy offered as she pulled me in for a tight hug. "Don't stay up too late."

Johnny and I sat there for a moment not saying anything until her finally spoke, "sorry I told my mom about you being gay. I know that it wasn't my secret to tell, but I just wanted you to see that there is nothing wrong with you. People are still going to love you. That is, if you let them."

Touching, heartfelt moments were not something that Johnny and I usually shared and I didn't know how to handle it. I simply did the first thing that I thought of: punched him in the arm and thanked him.

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

"Paige McCullers," Lucy shouted exuberantly as she opened the door. She hugged me so tight I thought she was trying to break a rib. "Paige, it's been too long. Where have you been?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I moved back to Rosewood." That was only the partial truth. I hadn't actually been around to see Lucy long before I left for Rosewood.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You are here now and that's what's important. Please come in, come in." She stepped aside so that I could get passed her. Everything in the house was just the same and I remembered it. Included the smell. Lucy loved to have cloves and apples boiling on the stove to fill the house with a spicy aroma. I also thought it was a fall thing, but Lucy did it all year long. Johnny explained to me once that it was his father's favorite scent and every night when he walked through the door he would take a deep breath before saying, "it's good to be home."

"I'm sorry for dropping by unexpected," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Paige. This is still your home. And a surprise visit is just as good as any other visit. Would you like some coffee," she offered moving into the kitchen.

"I'd love some." I sat down at the kitchen table feeling a little relieved. It was a risk coming here, not knowing how she would react. So far she was being the same kind woman I remembered but I wouldn't let myself fully relax until she knew the whole truth.

"One black coffee. I don't know how you can drink your coffee like that."

"It's not so bad. Besides I don't like a lot of extras mucking it up," I shrugged as I took a drink.

It was quiet for a moment. Both of us just drinking our coffees, neither one of us knowing where to start.

"Mrs. Armao-," I began.

"Lucy," she quickly reminded me.

I simply nodded, "Lucy, I need to apologize to you-"

"No, you don't, dear. I'm sorry to keep interrupting you, but you have nothing to apologize for. Unless you are apologizing for staying away for so long," she raised an eyebrow at me letting me know she wasn't happy with my extended absence.

"Well there is that too. I am truly sorry for not coming to see you early. Johnny was my best friend and you were like a mother to me; I should have been here more," I dropped my head, ashamed that it has been almost a year since I've been to visit Lucy. "I was just so worried you hated me."

"Listen to me, I could never hate you. I love you for the person you are and the friend you were to Johnny. You helped him more than anyone ever could. I know you two didn't talk much about your feelings, but he loved you. Of course, had I known what you two were up to I would have put a stop to it, but you two were so good at sneaking around. I remember the day you two met, you were all he talked about for the rest of the day. You two were truly kindred spirits. Sadly brought together by pain, but brought together none the less."

* * *

**Paige - Age 15 **

"Get your hands off me," I warned. "I know where the Principal's office is I don't need help getting there." Once campus security released me I smoothed my clothes and flung the door to the administration office open. It hit the wall with a bang causing the other kids in the office to jump. They glared at me, but I ignored them and flopped down into the closest available chair.

"Miss Cullers, it's lovely to see you again," the office assistant, Tracy, said. "This is the 4th time this week. Are you trying to set a record?"

"It's _Mc_Cullers. I'm here so much you think you would know that by now. Or are you just too stupid to remember," I snapped.

"McCullers," the principal yelled. "Try to behave yourself. I'll be dealing with you in a minute."

When he ducked back into his office, Tracy laughed. I had to grab the bottom of my seat to keep myself from jumping over her desk and wiping that smile off of her face. Figuring I might as well get some sleep I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes. My peaceful moment didn't last long though.

"_Psst_, hey. Hey you," the guy a seat over from me was trying to get my attention, but I was not in the mood for socializing.

"What," I barked.

He moved to the chair next to me so he could talk without getting in trouble. I coiled, really not wanting to talk to anybody. "What are you so angry about?" His question shocked me. No one had ever asked me that before. Everyone just assumed that I was a problem child and needed to be yelled at until I was scared into a good citizen. Which never works. I just dropped my head and shrugged at him. "No, come on, there has to be something," he persisted.

"My parents are dead," I said as casually as possible.

"Cool," at first I thought he was making fun of me, but when I looked at him he looked relieved so I let him live. "My dad just died," he added.

I immediately understood why he looked relieved, because I felt that way too. Finally someone that knows how it felt to lose a parent. "Guess that means we should be friends then."

"That's exactly what that means," he said with a smile. "I'm Johnny."

I was sent home after the my visit with the principal and told to not return until Monday, which was fine with me because it gave me a three and a half day weekend. Sure my aunt probably should discipline me, but she never did. She didn't pay any attention to my brother and me. Johnny decided to skip the class for the rest of the day and suggested we go to the deserted plastic factory. We walked through the old factory in a comfortable silence that I thought was only achieved after years of friendship. He could have been taking me there to kill me, but I didn't really care. It was just nice having someone that seemed to understand me.

"How did your parents die," he asked.

"Car accident," I replied. "Your dad?"

"Accident at work," he kicked some dirt around with his toe before continuing. "The construction company that he worked for, the foreman like to cut corners. The developers padded the foreman's pockets if he promised to save them money. The money they paid him was nothing compared to the money they saved. The foreman would risk someone's life if it meant he got to save a fucking penny. That's what life meant to him, one cent. My dad hated it, but with the economy he had to take work where ever he could get it, so he just kept his head down and powered through. My dad was that kind of guy, never one to complain. He just worked hard everyday. Anyway, one day my dad was working on the roof in one of the new housing developments and he slipped. He was strapped in like he was supposed to be, but the locking mechanism on the safety device failed and he fell. Doctors say he died on impact."

I looked at Johnny, he had tears building up in his eyes, but he didn't look sad. He looked furious.

"Is that what you are angry about," I asked thinking back to the question he asked me in the principal's office.

"Yes," he confirmed through gritted teeth. "Paige, I know you fight a lot. I see you around school. It's like you spend your time just looking for someone to fight, sticking-up for kids you don't even know. Picking on assholes when there is no one to stick-up for. What if I told you there was away to get your aggression out, but on a much bigger scale. And it would mean a lot to me."

"I'd say, sign me up."

"You don't even know what it is," he looked surprised.

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

"You need to know the whole story. What really happened. I'm not sure you'll be so forgiving after you realize that it was my fault," I was fighting back my tears by focusing on swirling my coffee around in the cup.

"I know about the fight, Paige. I've known this whole time. Officer Lopez explained everything to me: the fight, how you feel responsible, how angry you are with yourself. She told me that she was going to force you to talk to me, but I insisted she give you time. I was confident that you would eventually come around to see me. Although, had I known it was going to take a year I would have pushed harder." Lucy placed her hand on top of mine and looked me square in the eyes. "I forgive you, Paige. Although, there is really nothing to forgive because it was not your fault. But if that is what you need to hear to get you to let go of this anguish that has been holding you down, I forgive you. Now will you please forgive _yourself_?"

I felt as though a someone finally removed the elephant from my chest and I could breathe again. Then the realization hit me that I've been needlessly avoiding this woman for a year hit me and I started to sob. Lucy wrapped me up in a motherly hug and let me cry. Then she feed me pasta until I felt like my jeans couldn't stretch any further. We talked about Emily, swimming, how Lucy was slowly thinking about dating again. She apologized and informed me that she thinks she is going to stick to men. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks," she said.

After a few more hours of talking and countless cups of coffee she kicked me out. "Sweetie, I have to get going, it's poker night," we both laughed. "Please, though, don't make me wait another year before I see you again. Promise me you'll bring Emily over for dinner. I'd really love to meet the girl that is tough enough whip you into shape," she said with a warm smile.

I kissed her on the cheek and agreed to her promise.

After I left Lucy's I didn't really know where to go. Still reeling from realizing my stupidity, I could only think of one person I wanted to talk to.

**Do you have a minute? -Paige**

While I waited for a reply back, I made my way to The Pier to watch the water and the people.

**You can have all the minutes you want. -Emily**

Once I got to my usually spot, I called Emily, "Hi cutie." I smiled when I heard her giggle at my greeting.

"Hi hot stuff," she replied.

"Oh I like that one better. How was your day?"

"Nope, we talked about me yesterday. Today I want to hear all about you."

I let out a heavy sigh. I knew that this was part of me going back to Philadelphia. To be able to tell Emily about about the troubled parts of my life, but I was nervous. Nervous that if I told her I would lose her forever. That was something I couldn't handle.

"Paige...are you there?"

"I-I am sorry. My day was rough to say the least," speaking up as I slowly pulled blades of grass out of the ground, keeping them intact.

"Don't say the least, tell me all about it."

"I would love to, but I think it's a conversation that is better had in person."

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief that she accepted that answer. I wanted to keep Emily in my bubble for at least one more day. "I hear kids, where are you?"

"At the pier I told you about, Race Street," I answered smiling at the kids trying to fly a kite despite the still summer air. Their dad would run as fast as he could before finally letting the kite go only to have it flutter for a moment before finally falling. None of them seemed to mind though.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Emily said softly. "I'll talk to you later. I miss you."

"I miss you," I echoed. I exhaled heavily when I put my phone away, wishing I was with her. Leaning back so the sun hit my face, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Emily was by my side. The warmth of the sun was a poor replacement for the warmth I felt when I was with her, but it would have to do. I kicked my boots off and let the blades of grass fill in the spaces between my toes. Suddenly, the air felt a little warmer. I felt long hair tickle my bare arms and warm breath near my ear. Had I not known her perfume so well I would have been pissed about my personal space being very invaded. Instead, I smiled.

"Hi hot stuff." As soon as Emily spoke I jumped to my feet picking her up along the way. With her legs wrapped around my waist, I supported her weight with one arm and buried the hand on my other arm in her hair. She laughed loudly as I nuzzled my face in her neck.

"How are you so perfect?" I murmured with my lips against her skin.

She laughed louder, "I'm not. You're just irresistible."

I squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go. She rested her head on my shoulder, seemingly content with never letting go of me either. "Okay then, how did you know I needed you?"

She tapped her finger on her perfect lips pretending to be in deep thought, "I just assume you always do," then gave me the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

"You assumed right," I said tilting my head up to steal a kiss.

"So now that we are face-to-face, talk to me," her eyes were pleading. I found comfort in the fact she wanted me to know that I could turn to her.

"Okay, but not here." She started to squirm like she thought I was going to put her down, but I just held on even tighter than before. She relented and returned her head to my shoulder. I slipped my boots back on -happy that I never tie them too tight or I might have had to put her down- and carried her to where she said her car was. I realized how she found me so easily when I saw her car parked behind my Norton. "Will you follow me, please?"

"I'd follow you anywhere," she sighed. "God we are being cheesy today. I love it."

I chuckled in agreement, "I know, it's great." I quickly kissed her and jumped on my bike.

When we arrived at Marisol's apartment it dawned on me that I never told Emily who Marisol is much less that I was staying with her. Anxiously, I started to explain, "Hey, Em."

"Hey Paige," she squinted slightly knowing that I was about to tell her something and I wasn't sure she was going to like.

"I'm staying here," I gestured around the building. "With an old friend," I add meekly.

"And this friend is a girl," she questioned furrowing her brow.

"Yes?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but it did because I realized that not only was Marisol my arresting officer -which Emily doesn't know about- but she is also a very beautiful woman.

"Are you asking me or telling me," Emily's tone was a bit more vexed now. I knew that she was wishing I was just say whatever I needed to say.

I nudged the lobby carpet with my foot, not wanting to look her in the eye. "She is a woman, yes. And if you just come up stairs and meet her I'll explain everything eventually. Just for now know that she is a cop and I've had some trouble with the law in my past. Nothing bad just some dumb mistakes."

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, "Are these ''dumb mistakes' out of your system?"

"The illegal ones are," I confirmed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tonight. You'll explain everything tonight. No matter how long it takes," she demanded.

"Okay, tonight," I agreed.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed my hand and determinedly lead me towards the elevators. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but it only seemed to add to the knots in my stomach.

I used the key that Marisol gave me and offered an apologetic smile to Emily. Not only was a I staying with a woman that I never told Emily about, but this woman also felt comfortable giving me a spare key. When I finally got the door open I could have ran out of the apartment screaming, Marisol was dressed in tiny shorts and a low cut tank top. Nothing else. And of course she was cooking. The apartment smelled amazing, she looked amazing, and I swear I could almost feel Emily's body vibrating with anger.

"Is that you, Cully? Dinner's almost ready and hang up your jacket this time. I hate it when you throw your clothes everywhere," Marisol hadn't turned around so she didn't know Emily was with me. Marisol also didn't realize she was digging my grave.

Emily looked calm, but all I could do was stare at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "_Cully_," she whispered slowly nodding.

"Marisol, meet Emily, who is standing right here next to me. In your apartment...next to me," I blurted out.

Marisol spun around. _Definitely not wearing a bra. Just shoot me. _"Oh God, I'm sorry." Marisol reached her hand out as she walked towards Emily. "Cully didn't tell me you were in town. It's so great to meet you. I've heard wonderful things."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Emily smiled graciously, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I haven't heard anything about you."

_Crap. Where's that shovel I'll just dig the grave myself?_

I noticed Marisol's brow crease, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Well when you've known Cully for as long as I have you'll learn that she's a very private person."

Emily smirked, "Well, _Paige _usually only talks about important aspects of her life when me. That's when we come up for air long enough to actually talk."

_Where is that lightning bolt that going to put me out of my misery?_

"Oh, so you know the 'important' things like what kind of Chapstick she uses," Marisol glared at Emily then turned to me. "I'm making your favorite dinner tonight," she said with a wink. _Why?! Not good. _"Emily, I don't need to tell you what we are having because you know all the important things about _Cully_."

"If you consider her 'favorite food' important." By now Emily has moved behind me and has her hands under my shirt, running her fingers along my tattoo. She's really not playing fair. It's taking every bit of physical control that I have to not show how it's affecting me.

"Oh I consider taking care of her very important," Marisol scowled.

"I know how to take _care_ of her, thank you very much," Emily snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, startling both girls. "You," I said pointing at Emily, "hallway now! You," I repeated pointing at Marisol now, "knock it off! Put on more clothes, but please keep cooking because it's smells delicious." Both girls snarled at each other before moving to their respective corners.

When I stepped into the hallway Emily was already pushing the button to call the elevator. I ran to her, determined to get her to stay.

"I'm going home," she said frantically pressing the button.

I softly touched the small of her back, "please don't go."

She sighed and visibly relaxed under my touch. "Did anything ever happened between you two?"

"No," I promised.

"Great, so I have to compete with sexual tension."

"No," I repeated moving closer to her.

"Do you want something to happen between the two of you?"

"No," I said as I softly brushed me lips against hers. With one hand on my cheek and another gripping my hair she deepened the kiss, desperately searching my lips for reassurance. "Emily, I'll tell you this as many time as you need to hear it for the rest of out lives, but I hope one day you'll just know; I don't want to be with anybody but you," I said quietly against her lips. "I only have one heart, Em, and you're the one I hope to give it to."

She shook her head in disbelief and looked up at me with watery eyes, "I would gladly accept it," she whispered and softly kissed me. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I get so jealous. In my defense she is beautiful and she was practically naked while cooking for you."

"Really," I said in mock ignorance, "I hadn't noticed."

She laughed, "shut up."

"Make me," and with that she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist again and connected our lips. I groaned into our kiss, surprised by her sudden movement, but mostly just enjoying the feeling of her lips moving with mine. She nibbled on my bottom lip before soothing the bites with her tongue. Then she lit the fuse, my body became painfully aware that she was subtly grinding against my stomach. Fire ripped through my body, igniting every inch of my skin. My fingers twisted into her thick, black hair pulling gently to expose her neck. Once I got what I wanted I started kissing her neck fiercely, nipping at the tan flesh. The sounds of her softly moaning my name only added the fuel. This needed to stop. We were in a hallway, but her grinding was becoming increasingly less subtle and I just couldn't stop.

"Seriously, you guys? I have neighbors you know," Marisol called from her apartment effectively dumping ice water on us.

Emily groaned in humiliation as I set her down. She couldn't even look at Marisol, she just buried her face in my shoulder.

"We're sorry," I told Marisol while trying to smooth down Emily's hair. I could feel Emily's body vibrating as she started to quietly giggle.

"Dinner is ready if you two are still hungry," she said as she walked back into her apartment mumbling something about teenagers and hormones.

"Are you okay," I asked Emily.

She nodded, "just embarrassed. Not over what just happened, but more over how I acted earlier." I kissed her softly and told her that everything was going to be alright before leading her inside.

* * *

"So I'm standing there, waiting like an idiot, when it finally dawns on me: I'm Paige's lookout!" After dinner and apologies, Marisol was taking liberties with a story that she never seems to get bored with telling. With Emily sitting in the arm chair and me lying on the floor, Marisol took center stage. Waving her arms around in exaggerated gestures and speaking excitedly. Emily was completely enthralled, much to my dismay.

"No," Emily gasped.

"Oh yes! This little punk right here," Marisol said poking me with her toe, "duped me into being her lookout. She was feeding me beers all night. I was so lost that I didn't even realize Paige had her bad guy outfit on. So I-"

"You were not my 'lookout'. I merely asked you to stand-by and let me know if someone was coming," I interjected in a feeble attempt to defend myself.

"That's a LOOKOUT," they shot back in unison. Then fell over each other laughing.

"Wait, wait what's Paige's 'bad guy outfit'," Emily waved her hands back and forth trying to compose herself.

Marisol stopped laughing and gave Emily a serious look, "all black: black Chucks, black jeans, black hoodie, and a black beanie that I later found out can be conveniently rolled down into a mask. And, of course, her backpack full of tools. Strictly business," she said with mock authority.

"Wow, that sounds pretty official. Paige are you sure you are not a master criminal," Emily asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, I had to go unnoticed okay. Please continue with this completely exaggerated tale," I gestured for Marisol to continue.

"Well I'm beyond pissed at this point and panicking. I'm think that she is doing something illegal and I'm going to lose my badge. This little hoodlum is going to cost me my job. I have no idea what she is planning, but I get it into my head that she is going to blow up the building. So I start yelling 'the building is made of non-explosive material'. I just kept yelling that like it was going to trick her into giving up. Suddenly Paige is sprinting around the corner yelling at me to run. But I can't run. I just stand there, dumbfounded, because she is running with an arm full of puppies." For the benefit of the gallery, Marisol runs in place and sticks her arms out like she is carrying something.

"Okay, this has got to be a joke. Puppies," Emily questioned.

"No joke, puppies. She had her head resting against the one on top holding them all together. And when she ran passed me I noticed two more puppy heads sticking up from her backpack."

"You stole an armful of puppies," Emily asked me.

I'm still lying on the floor with my hand covering my face, shaking my head from side-to-side. "No, I didn't _steal_ the puppies. I liberated them. The guy that had them, he would abuse them. Beating them and keeping them in crammed into small cages. Then when the puppies were old enough he would sell them to dog fighting ring as bait dogs."

"It's true. The idiot filed a police report a couple days later and after a complete investigation we discovered he worked with several illegal dog fighting operations. He ended up going to jail," Marisol confirmed. "Anyway, now we are driving with a backseat full of yappie puppies and I realize that Paige is driving back to my apartment. Of course I ask her what she thinks she is doing."

I shrugged, "I wanted to keep them."

"Yeah. Six dogs in this place," Marisol flared her arms around wildly. "At first I told her 'no', but she looked at me with those doe eyes and I caved."

"Oh you didn't _cave_ you agreed to let them stay one night and since it was one in the morning you didn't have much of a choice," I added.

"Aww, Cully, you are such a good girl. You're a hero." Marisol leaned over me and pinched my cheeks. "Alright, enough story time. I'm on day shift tomorrow and no one likes a cranky cop."

Marisol headed into the kitchen to put our cups in the sink. "Are you ready for bed?" Emily raised her eyebrow at me and I quickly remembered our deal. "To talk in bed? You didn't let me finish." She nodded her head, said her pleasantries to Marisol then made her way to the back bedroom.

"Hey, Marisol, thank you," I said moving into the kitchen.

"For what," she said trying to be nonchalant.

"For telling that story, even though it was only three dogs that I paid for as part of a police bust."

"Still, you saved them. When you talk to her tonight, you are going to have to relive a lot of painful memories. I know it's going to hard on you. Especially since she might not take it well. I figured you could use some brownie points."

I nodded solemnly.

"She's falling hopelessly in love you though, if she's not already," Marisol added. "You can see it in her eyes. It makes me sick."

I smiled apologetically, sad for Marisol, but elated at the chance that Emily could actually fall in love with me. "Thank you," I whispered and headed to bed.

When I walked back into the room, my breath caught and my body started to tremble at the sight Emily. Leaning back against the pillows, her raven hair was falling softly around her. The glow from a single bed lamp was no match for the radiance of her bronze skin against crisp, white sheets. Her sculpted lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling with each steady breath. I swallowed hard, noticing she was wearing my clothes as pajamas. Emily was wrapped up in my clothes and I wanted to be wrapped up in her. Kicking off my boots, I slowly moved towards the bed, savoring the sight. I never took my eyes off her and she returned my gaze with mirrored intensity. Looking at me with reverence and a hint of lust. When my knees hit the bed, I crawled up to meet her. Her legs parting to just enough welcome me between them. Calmness washed over me as I looked down at her looking up at me. Never looking away, she slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. We were both so still I could feel every little tug every time her deft fingers released a button until she reached the last one. She trailed her fingers up my sides, over my shoulders and across my clavicle that my deep v-neck undershirt left exposed. We moved at the same time, me sitting back and her sitting up, she slid the material of my now open shirt over my shoulder and down my arms, never losing contact with me skin. I missed the affect of her undressing me instantly and wanted to put my shirt back on just to let her take it off all over again. Leaning my forehead against hers, I gently guiding her back down to the bed. I was still hovering over her, aching to feel our bodies touch, but wanting to be able to see all of her. I'm greedy; one sensation, one sense being overwhelmed by Emily is never enough. Being lost scared me unless I was lost in her. Hooking my hands under her bent knees I pulled further down the bed, against my legs, momentarily content with the contact that offered. With my arms on either side of her head I dipped down, hoping to capture her soft lips. But before I could reach was I was longing for she pressed her finger against my lips. "Not until we talk," her throaty voice stopped my attempt to kiss her, but it only spurred my desire. Sighing in defeat I gently kissed her cheek instead and laid down on top of her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Okay," I muttered.

She slid her hand under my t-shirt and started tracing patterns on my skin, "So, you rescue puppies, you're a great swimmer, dancer, and kisser. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Cook," I stated honestly.

"Then we are in luck because I'm an excellent cook," she bragged as she kissed my forehead. "I'm ready to listen you are ready to talk."

"So I guess the only thing left is for me to talk then," I said nervously.

"Paige, you can tell me anything."

With a heavy sigh I began. I told the whole story about how I met Marisol. The kind of life that I was living before I was arrested, how hard Marisol fought to help me. To not let me end up in the system and forgotten about. Every so often I would look at Emily's face. I never saw a look of shock or disgust. Just compassion and understanding, each time smiling, urging me to continue. I told her about my life after my arrest up until I moved to Rosewood. How much Marisol help me deal with my feeling, how she was like family to me now. The words just sort of poured out of me. It felt good to share my past with Emily. She would occasionally give me a reassuring squeeze, but she never spoke. She just let my open up to her without judgement.

Unfortunately, the story of Marisol was not the story I was worried about telling. I pushed myself up. Hoping I would have better luck this time I leaned down to kiss her again. Luck was on my side because she met halfway and kissed my slowly. I know I was grinning like an idiot when we parted, but I didn't care. Emily was accepting me for who I am. I sat back on my heels again and steeled my will, I still hadn't told her what I was arrested for or about Johnny. She could walk out after I admit these things and I wouldn't blame her.

She spoke as though she just read my thoughts, "It's okay, you can tell me. I might not like it, but I'm not going to turn my back on you. It would be wrong to punish your past. You say that this life you are telling me about is behind you and I believe you." She turned her head to the side and kissed my wrist. "Please keep going."

And so I did.

* * *

**Paige - Age 17 (Three weeks after her arrest.)**

I was walking around the halls in my school looking for someone to fight. As Johnny promised our extracurricular activities helped, but it didn't take away all of my anger. I continued going though, mostly for Johnny. Together we were a pretty dangerous combination, he wanted revenge on the man that he felt killed his father. And I was angry about being left alone in the world with only a drunk brother to call family. At first vandalizing the build sites that his dad's old boss worked on, completely took care of any aggression I had, but it's been over a year now and I was starting to get bored with it. Besides, it's not like we ever really destroyed anything. Most vandals remove pipes and break things. We rearranged them. We nailed drywall to the floor, hung plywood anywhere we pleased, make our own hallways, we installed windows in the floors and turn the stairs into a slide. We were not architects, we didn't know where walls were supposed to go so we just made it up as we went along. I actually learned some very valuable carpentry skills. There was a reason for doing this, it's more expensive for a company to have to redo and repair and it is for them to tear everything down and start over. But as a finally blow, if the house was almost done, we would get into the crawl space and begin to break apart the foundation. Thus, making it impossible for the house to pass inspection. And I also got to smash the copper pipes and any windows that were already installed. Johnny did let me have some fun at least.

It just wasn't enough and on this day, the day after my brother told me that I am worthless and three days after Taima's parents told me that I wasn't allowed to see her anymore, I needed to fight. Anyone. I would fight a baby over candy at this point. Not really. I was walking through the halls purposely bumping into people seeing if anyone would take the bait. Everyone seemed to know that Officer Lopez was riding my tail though. Once, the cops are on you no one wants to get near you. This was only upsetting me more. I wasn't a snitch, I was still the same old laughable, punchable Paige, I just had a new person breathing down my neck. Really just one more person to lie to. Finally, I ventured out to the football field. I didn't usually go out there because it was almost always deserted, but luck was on my side -or so I thought- when I spotted a guy out there with a girl. The guy was a bully, always picking on the artsy crowd. I fought him before and won so I wasn't that excited, but a fight is a fight. When he saw me he stood up and immediately started spewing the usual insults, but I brushed them off and stepped towards him. This is apparently the international sign for "hey I'm going to kick your ass" because he immediately ran down the bleachers and shoved me. Shoving is a waste of my time and lunch was over soon so I winked at his girl. He swung at me and the fight was underway. He was still a terrible fighter and I bested him again. As I walked back to the main school building I looked back to notice his girl was walking away from him. I laughed the rest of the way.

Later that night, Johnny and I were pushing landscape gravel into a swimming pool at a house that was nearly complete. It was rare to find a house with a swimming pool and we jumped at the gift that was given to us. Everything that was outside was going in the pool, the rocks, the new plants, we even broke apart the patio and tossed the pieces in too. I decided to head inside because it was time for my nine pm check-in with Officer Lopez. When I got inside my heart sank, there, standing in front of me was the guy I fought with at school, and five of his friends. I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket and discreetly pushed the call button. Officer Lopez was my only hope at this point. The guys rushed me all hitting me at the same time. Hearing the commotion Johnny ran inside the house, I yelled for him to leave, but instead he tried to fight them off. He succeeded to the point where I was able to stand again. There we were, Johnny and I, fighting side-by-side like it had been since I met him. The only brother I had now. When something hard hit my face the pain was immense, like my eye had ruptured. Warm, sticky blood started to flow heavily down my face as I dropped to my knees. Needing to know where Johnny was I searched for him in the midst of blows to my body. I saw the crowbar before I saw Johnny and my eyes followed it's path. Johnny and I finally made eye contact just as the crowbar made contact with the back of his head. Everything seemed to speed up in that moment. Or had everything been in slow motion until that point. I slumped to the floor staring at Johnny while stabbing pain was being brought to ever available inch of me. His body jerked with every ferocious hit he took. I was watching my soulmate being beaten to death. Finally, I screamed. A screamed so loud and sharp that it hurt my lungs more than any of the injuries on my body. I screamed like I was trying to shatter glass. I screamed to the point where I lost myself. I screamed and then I blacked out.

The sound of a gargling noise in the distance woke me. Then a sputtering couch and more gargling. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Johnny, lying flat on his back. His body was heaving. He was chocking on his own blood. I tried to move, but every inch I felt like a hot blade was tearing through my body. Still I tried, tears were flowing, mixing with the blood that was pooling on the floor around my head. I sobbed loudly and I finally flipped onto my belly. The gargling sound was getting less frequent, his body no longer heaving. For the second time tonight I was watching him die. When I tried to reach out to him my left arm wouldn't respond.

"T-turn ov-over...John," I squeaked out. I stretched out my right arm, but he was just out of my reach. I mustered all of my strength and lunged forward as far as I could. It wasn't much, but I could touch him now. I slowly started to collect the material of his hoodie in my hands, trying to pull him towards me. His body started to move a little and just when I thought I was going to get him flipped over someone grabbed me.

"NO!" I screamed and started swinging blindly with my right arm. "J-John!"

"Paige, it's me, it's Officer Lopez. Don't flip him Paige, you don't want to see his face. You shouldn't see his face."

Hot tears were racing down my face. "I don't want to see his face," I repeated in a daze.

"Paige, he's gone."

I understood. Then my body gave up.

* * *

**Paige - Present Day**

Emily and I were both crying and clinging to each other like if one of us let go the other would crumble. She had pulled me back down on top of her sometime during my story, but I'm not sure when. I was in a daze. I think we both were. My chest felt heavy, but at the same time I felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of me. Lucy didn't blame me and Emily wasn't running. It wasn't my fault.

"Paige, I-I...I want you to know you are safe," she said to comfort me.

"If you want to leave, I would understand," I told her using my shirt to wipe away my tears.

"I'm never going to leave you."

Neither one of us spoke for the rest of the night. We feel asleep in the same position we had been the whole night: On top of the covers, me in jeans and a t-shirt with my head on the chest, wrapped up in her arms and legs.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and about the soulmate I don't believe in one soulmate or strictly romantic soulmates.**


	16. Emily, Mallory, Adam

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to post an update. I'm going through stuff so it's kind of hard for me to write fluffy Paily feels. I know, I know tiny violins and sad songs, nobody cares. I'm just letting you know that I might not be posting as quickly as I usually do.**

**Thank you to everyone that follows this story and for all of the great reviews. I was actually blown away by the response to the last chapter and completely intimidated for every chapter I have to write after that one. So umm on with the story.**

**BTW there is kind of dry humping in this chapter, but not really, but kind of...a little bit. If that burns your eyeballs just skip from where it say something about "staying in bed forever" to the part about flood gates. **

* * *

**Emily**

The sun wasn't even up yet and I was facing the most difficult challenge of my life. Paige was pressed against my back. Her legs tangled in mine. At some point she must have taken off the jeans she feel asleep in, her soft, warm skin grazes mine leaving tingling sensations in its wake. Half-naked Paige is wonderful, but my favorite part was her arm wrapped protectively around me. Our fingers were intertwined, hands over my heart. Slowly, I traced the fingertips of my free hand up and down her arm, causing her to squeeze me tighter and place gentle kisses on my bare shoulder. Obviously, the challenge wasn't the early hour, it was finding the strength to untangle myself from the feeling of being sublimely happy.

I made a deal with my mom that in exchange for her letting me drive to Philadelphia and spend the night with Paige, I would wake up early and get to school on time. She was still hesitant, but once I told her Paige was going through a difficult time she agreed. Then added, "remember I'm trusting you'll behave," for good measure.

Anytime I tried to move, she would move with me like two wax candles that have been melted together. I tried to roll out of her arms more, but still, she followed. She was now practically lying on top of my back, our arms trapped underneath us. It's suddenly my new favorite sleeping position.

"Whatever reason you have for getting out of bed; it's not worth it," she mumbled nuzzling into the back of neck. "So what's your reason?"

"School," it sounded more like a question because Paige was right: nothing was worth getting out of this bed..

"You don't need school. I can show you a few things." _Oh no. _"Let me show you a few things about love. Love. Love," Paige sang out.

I twisted my free arm around to cover her mouth with my hand. "Please stick to dancing and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"_Dancing_," she arched her eyebrows at the word then shrugged, "if you insist." Before I could react she pulled me to my feet to dance with her while she continued to sing, "and as long as I got my suit and tie-" Seeing her dancing without pants on in the middle of the bed, all I could do was laugh...and admire the view. Mostly laugh. This was the silly side of Paige that I've grown to love. I gave up fighting the moment, joining the song and dance.

"You're my favorite person you know that?" As soon as I said it her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Please tell me it's because of my singing."

"Kind of."

"So I am a good singer," she asked grinning brightly.

"No, but the fact that you still sing makes you my favorite."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with my underwear," she asked gesturing towards her bare legs.

"Okay, so it's half the fact that you sing and half because of your underwear."

"I think you forgot about my dancing."

"I did. So, a third because you sing, a third because of your underwear, and a third because you are a good dancer."

She leaned in to kiss me after I equally divided the reasons why she is my favorite person. She pulled away and took in a sharp breath. "I hate to bring this up, but I noticed kissing was left out."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Of course kissing was in there. Like I said, a fourth for kissing-. Okay, everything that you are is the reason way you my favorite person."

"God, way to be vague, Em."

"Will you stop teasing me and just kiss me already. I have to leave soon and-."

Her lips sealed against over mine and I realized that it was 90% kissing and everything else fought for the last 10%.

"And do _you_ happen to have a favorite person," I fished for a compliment while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"As a matter of fact I do: Hanna." I would be pissed at her right now if she wasn't so cute. Instead, I scoffed and pushed her back onto the bed. She landed with a thud and started to laugh.

"You better be joking," I warned as I stepped down from the bed and started getting dressed.

"I am, I am. I promise. Everyone knows you are my favorite. How could you not be?" Her voice was a little deeper than usual when she said the last sentence. I tried to ignore it, but I could feel her intense gaze following me around the room. I knew what that gaze meant. I knew all to well and it killed me, because we weren't there yet. It wasn't the right time to be any more intimate than we were currently being. But I wanted to be so badly.

Pulling up my pants I looked around for the flannel I took off Paige last night. That shirt was mine now. It smelled like her and she was never going to get it back. _Ah ha_, I finally located it and just as I was about to bend over to grab it something hit me. Pulling the material from my face I realized it was Paige's t-shirt, the one that she was supposed to be wearing. The one that is supposed to be hiding her breast from me, even though the thin material was failing at its one job. _Don't look, don't look, don't look. Shit I looked._

She smiled slyly. "Oops, it slipped."

I snapped my eyes shut again, but it was too late. "Oh it 'slipped'? Slipped off your body and onto my face? That's some accident."

"No, I took it off my body on purpose. It slipped because I _was_ aiming for your arms."

Torture was the first word that comes to my mind. Paige apparently had mastered torture techniques. From the small glimpse I dared to take, I gathered that she was leaning back against the pillows, arms behind her head, naked with the exception of her panties -because there is no way I can still call them something as unsexy as "underwear" when it's the only thing she has on- and she was looking smug. Okay, so it wasn't just a small glimpse.

"Em, you have to go. You don't want to be late for school," she said as if she had nothing to do with the fact I was running late.

"Oh so helpful," I said sarcastically. I put on her flannel shirt and practically sprinted to the bedroom door.

"Wait! Do I not get a goodbye kiss?"

"I'll kiss you when you are wearing three layers of baggy sweatsuits...and a poncho," I sighed. I really, _really _wanted to kiss her. With closed eyes, I felt my way towards the bed. As soon as my hands hit blankets I grabbed the comforter and moved it up to cover her body. Hesitantly, I peeked at her through one squinted eye, relieved to find that she was covered. Barely, but still covered. Keeping my body away from her I leaned over to give her what I hoped would be a chaste kiss. I should have known better.

She gently nudged her perfect lips against mine. It was like I was on the starting block and that nudge was the whistle the sent my head swimming. _She's mine. She's mine, _I repeated the words in my head as I sealed my lips around hers. The searing kiss heightened my senses, exciting every nerve in my body. I had just enough time to miss her mouth when she connected us again with a frenzied clash causing a beautiful heat to build in my stomach. She is mine. She is all I need. I wordlessly spurred her on with a moan when she palmed my ass and pulled me onto her.

"Why are you doing this to me right now? I have to go," I whined, but made no effort to get off of her.

"Let's just stay in this bed forever." Paige was kissing all over my jaw and neck when my hand developed a mind of its own. It traveled under the barely-there comforter until it found warm skin. Feeling bold it made a path passed ribs and up to her bare breast. Paige smiled against my neck then softly bite down, just enough that it might bruise the skin. I gasped and involuntarily brushed the pad of my thumb over her nipple while I hips canted down against her.

"Baby..."

Her face was still buried in my neck so her voice was muffled, "Don't 'baby' me. I know what that 'baby' means and I really don't want to stop." She easily flipped us over and let out a frustrated sigh. I realized what was bothering her when she lifted her body up and ripped the comforter out from between us. Once the offending cotton was gone she gave me a small, happy smile and settled back on top of me. When I felt her strong thigh move between mine the room started to spin. I grabbed the back of her neck to steady myself and kissed her with everything I had. She returned the kiss with equal passion. When she tentatively pressed her thigh against me I thought my jeans were preventing me from fully feeling the sensation. I was wrong. She arched her hips up and slid her thigh against me before grinding back down. I fully felt _that_ everywhere. She lifted up slightly creating a little bit of space between our chests. I quickly took advantage wanting to feel her breast again. When I palmed the soft mound she moaned against my neck and thrust against me again. _Oh my God. _The friction was even stronger that time. I canted my hips to meet her thrusts and together we build a steady rhythm. Placing my other hand on the small of her back I could felt it dipping and arching with her efforts. Her skin was flushed and burning. Her quick, shallow breaths filled my ears.

Like a flood gate being opened every thought, every doubt I could possibly have rushed into my mind: _what are we doing, this can't happen, why am I wearing so many clothes still, would it freak her out if I just start grinding against her as hard and fast as I can, does she love me?_

"I'm not ready!" I couldn't stop myself from blurting it out. My brain just sort of pushed the words out of my lungs. I wanted to be ready. I was halfway there; I had the right girl, but I needed the security of her being fully committed to me. "I'm sorry. I want to it's just...it's just we aren't...there are still doubts."

She smoothed out my hair and smiled softly, "No, I'm sorry." She laughed a little, looking down at our still tangled bodies. "As if I need any more incentive to figure my shit out. I should have just let you go to school."

"Shit! School!" I pushed her off of me. With frenzied movements I checked to make sure I was still somewhat presentable and kissed her hard. I yelled, "I'll call you," as I was rushing out the front door. _How cliche._

* * *

**Paige**

_I wonder if I am ever going to get to take a hot shower again. _Marisol made me breakfast again, but I couldn't focus on eating. Thoughts of Emily moving underneath me filled my head and oatmeal just couldn't compare.

"What are your plans for today," Marisol asked, stuffing another piece of toast in her mouth.

"Today I visit Mallory, then it's back to Rosewood for me."

"Back to the arms of your pseudo-girlfriend," she added, but I ignored her snarky tone. "After you talk to Mallory -which I still think is a waste of time- call me. I'm going with you to Rosewood." This was not a question. Marisol was demanding that I take her back to Rosewood. I didn't need an explanation. I knew what she had on her mind.

"No," I stated defiantly.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to forget about that mark on your neck," she asked pointing to the faded bruise.

"Marisol, you are just going to make things worse."

"I'm tired of this, Paige. I know he is your brother, but he treats you like shit. He's lucky I haven't thrown his ass in jail. Domestic violence isn't just about spouses, you know. _And_ you are going to see Mallory today. You shouldn't be doing anything for him."

"I know, but it's not that serious. Just some fights amongst siblings." I tried to brush it off, but I know it wouldn't work. My neck did look bad and there was no way Marisol was going to let it go this time.

"Have you told Emily about it?"

"She asked. I told her I would talk to her about it later," I said with a shrug. "She's taken in so much information lately, I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Keep her informed, Cully. She wants to know."

I could only nod knowing she was right. Emily did want to know, she wanted to be there for me through whatever, but it didn't make the words come out any easier.

"Also, will you please take my car? I hate the thought of you getting around on that old motorcycle."

I clutched my chest in exaggerated offense, "That 'old motorcycle' is a classic Norton and it's sexier than both of us combined. Besides, I bought it specifically for the city. There is no way I would drive a car around this madhouse. And if you force me to take your car I'll park illegally all day and rack up parking tickets."

"That's fine. I'm a cop I'll just get out of them. Claim I was on official police business."

"I always knew you were a dirty cop," I teased.

She scoffed and swatted my arm. "The dirtiest," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Standing over my bike in the Gaudenzia parking lot I felt incredibly nervous. Marisol's words about how this was a waste of time kept playing over and over in my mind. Mallory was a counselor there. Well kind of. Truth is, that is where she used to rehab every time her addiction got out of control. She would get "better" only to return a few months later. Finally, the director of that place made her an honorary counselor. She lives there full time and talks to new patients about her struggles and regrets. Maybe constantly having to face her mistakes is what is finally keeping her clean. Except there is one "mistake" she hasn't faced yet.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mallory Bennett please," I said to the cheerful redhead at the reception desk.

She picked up the phone and informed Mallory that "someone is here to see you". Giving me an appraising look she asked for my name.

"Umm...Julia," I glanced quickly around the office for a last name, "Candles." _Julia Candles that's what I came up with?_

"Julia Candles," she repeated into the phone. She nodded at whatever Mallory was saying even though Mallory couldn't see her. "No, I don't think so. She is pretty," a pause and more nodding, " about 5'8", auburn hair, big brown eyes."

_Dammit. _Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way. "Never mind. She's probably in her room. I'll find her," I said as I walked passed the reception desk.

"Sweetie, you can't go back there!"

"It's fine, I'm family," I threw my arm up to brush her off as I hurriedly walked through the halls. This place was like a maze, I always assumed it was to confuse the patients that might be trying to escape. But I've been here many times -too many time judging by the fact that Mallory no longer wanted me to come here- so I knew my way around. Assuming that the receptionist called Mallory's room first, I started heading in the direction. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my arm. Thinking I was caught I pulled my arm away and started running the rest of the way to the room.

"Paige, stop, it's me," Mallory's small voice called out.

I quickly turned around to see the tiny blonde standing at the other end of the hallway. Without another word she walked passed me and I followed, staring at the back of her. The first time I met Mallory I thought for sure I had the wrong woman. Mallory really is tiny; barely over 5' tall with delicate features and thin bones. Adam is big: over 6' with a sturdy build and strong muscles. We both took after our dad and I guess we were lucky in that way because no one ever questioned our picture-perfect family.

"Sit," Mallory gestured to the chair in the corner of her room and closed the door. "Paige, I asked you to stop coming here."

"I know, but I was in town and I thought that I would give it one last shot. Adam really needs you right now," I was already pleading.

"He doesn't. I know you don't see it that way, but how do you think he is going to handle finding out that his mother is so screwed up that she has to live in a rehab facility," she gestured around to the sparsely decorated room. The rooms normally housed two people but since she was a permanent resident they took the second bed away and gave her a small couch and one chair. Mallory used to have a television in there, but decided that she would rather spend her time read so now bookshelves filled the space where the television used to be.

"He might just be happy to have a family again. I'm not enough for him, Mallory. I honestly think he hates me, he has since the accident. But I don't know why, he won't talk to me," I was fighting back tears already. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to change Mallory's mind then get out of there as fast as I could. "He _needs_ you. He is going down the same road as you. Everyday I come home I worry that I'll find our housed burned down or worse, his lifeless body." It was a low blow, I know, but I needed her to realize how miserable Adam is.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "I didn't want this life for him. I gave him up to give him a better life with his father and your mother. How did he still end up like me?" She buried her face in her hands and started to weep. "I still failed him," she muttered, barely above a whisper.

I sat down next to her and gently rubbed small circles on her back, trying to comfort her. "You didn't fail him. He did have a better life. He does, but life dealt us a bad hand and he can't cope. He needs a family. You are better now. You two don't have to be an instant family, but I think it was help him tremendously just to know you are here."

She vigorously shook her head, "no, he has you still and he'll come around. Just give him time."

"I can't be there for him anymore. I'm graduating High School soon and I'm moving-" like a ton of bricks falling on me, the realization hit that I accepted admission to UCLA in the fall. Emily and I hadn't talked about college yet because we were so new and college still seemed so far off. I had no idea where she was going, but I doubted it was UCLA. My stomach twisted at the thought of having such little time left with her.

"You're moving where," Mallory asked pulling me out of my head.

"California. I was accepted to UCLA on an academic scholarship," I finished.

"Oh that's great for you, sweetie."

"Yeah, really great," I gave her a strained smile. UCLA had been my dream school, but now I had so much doubt. How much of my dream was I willing to give up for Emily? After all, Emily could be my dream _girl_. Remembering what I was here for I turned to face Mallory, "so you see I'm not going to be around much longer. I need to know he is not going to be alone."

"I want to, but I can't," she spoke quietly like she was passed the point of being broken. I knew I couldn't keep pushing someone as fragile as her. Besides, I was happy that I finally got her to admit that she wanted to see Adam. That was progress in my opinion.

"Okay," I said as I stood up. I reached my arm out and handed her a small piece of paper, "this is Adam's phone number and email. Please, just think about it. It doesn't have to be a grand reunion, just a little something to bridge the gap."

She stood up and hugged me, tears still rolling swiftly down her cheek, "thank you, Paige."

I nodded and left her standing there, hoping I did enough.

* * *

"So how did your visit go," Marisol asked we walked to the police station parking lot.

"Not bad. It's wasn't exactly the outcome I was hoping for, but I got her to admit she wants to meet Adam," I said hopefully.

"Well, that is big. I guess it wasn't a waste of time after all," Marisol said sincerely.

"Nope. Can I please talk you out of going to Rosewood with me?"

Marisol laughed, "not a chance."

"Please behave."

"Oh you mean like how your brother behaves. Listen, I had to wake-up to the sound of you and your gorgeous girlfriend's sex noises this morning; the least you could let me do is scare some sense into your brother."

I could feel the heat rush to my face. I tried to hide it, but Marisol looked at me knowingly.

"You owe me new sheets by the way. Those ones are yours now. Consider them an early wedding present," she teased.

"Come on, we didn't have sex okay. No need to start burning the bedding."

She laughed, "I know. I could tell by how tense you were this morning. It's fun to watch you squirm though. This girl must really get to you. You're usually much more stoic than that," she nudged me with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm leaving," I rolled my eyes. "Bye. Have fun never talking to me again," I called out, walking to my bike.

"Oh come on, Cully, don't sulk," she said through laughter. "You're so pretty when you smile, baby."

I threw a one finger salute over my shoulder at her and hopped on my bike.

"Hey, wait up. I'm supposed to be following you," she yelled running up to me.

"You'll have to catch me then. Better hurry."

I started my bike as she climbed into her car. "When are you going to learn I always catch you," I heard her call out as I rode off.

* * *

"Paige McCullers, I should arrest you right now for your driving!" Marisol didn't even have her car in park yet and she was already yelling at me through the open window.

"You said that you always catch me and I was just putting it to the test. I think you are slipping Officer Lopez."

She stood on her toes to get closer to my eye level, "don't push your luck, McCullers." Returning to heels to the ground she walked to my front door. "Now let's go see this P.O.S. brother of yours."

Walking behind her I tried to prepare myself for tonight. It was probably too much to hope for a peaceful sit down between adults. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe Marisol would be calm and Adam sober. Yeah right. _Please just let us get through this night._

"Adam McCullers, where are you? We need to talk," Marisol yelled as soon as we walked through the door.

"Paige! Thank God you are okay," Adam ran up to me from the kitchen, but stopped short of giving me a hug. He ignored Marisol's presence and focused on me. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm so, _so_ sorry." I've never seen him like this before: his eyes were glistening, shoulders slumped, he looked so broken.

Still Marisol didn't miss a beat. She has heard him apologize before, albeit it was never this sincere. "Adam, you almost killed her! I saw the bruises on her neck," she was jamming her finger into his chest and I cringed every time she made contact. Tensely, I waited for Adam to explode. "She is your fucking sister! You are supposed to be protecting her. Instead you abandoned her. Her parents died too you selfish prick."

"I know," he said meekly, "there is no excuse for the way I've treated you." Marisol eyed him suspiciously while I was dumbstruck. I wanted to believe him so badly. Wanted to believe that I was getting my brother back, but I've seen this once before. A year after a parents died before he got really bad. "I need help. I was so gone that night, but I woke-up and I remembered your face. The look on your face when I was holding the bat against your neck," I had to grab Marisol to stop her from lunging at Adam, "you've always been so strong, Paige, I've never seen you look so scared. You were terrified and it was my fault. It's all my fault. I didn't realize the person that I've become until I remembered to your face. I'm worried I would have killed you."

When he reached out to hug me I instinctively flinched causing him to drop his arms. He crumbled to the floor and began to cry. Having no idea what to do I looked at Marisol, but she just shrugged. She was expecting a confrontation with a man that towered over her, not this ball of sobbing mess on the floor. My eyes moved around the house and noticed the absence of trash and liquor bottles. The holes were still there and the pictures were still stacked in the corner, but it looked like he made an attempt to clean up.

Marisol leaned over to me to whisper in my ear, "Paige, what are you going to do? You can't just forgive him so easily."

"I know. I'm not," I whispered back, "but if he says he needs help I want to help him."

"How?"

"I don't know. Get him into rehab?" She nodded and I looked back down at Adam. It was breaking my heart to see him like this so I dropped down next to him and tentatively gave him a hug. Our first hug in three years.

"Paige, I'm sorry. Please tell me everything that happened that night," he pleaded.

"No, let's just drop it and get you help." I really didn't want to relive that night.

"I need to know, please. I need to know how bad I got before I can get better." He looked up at me with his big blue eyes -the only feature the resembled his mother- and I saw something different. Maybe he really was going to change or maybe it was just wishful thinking. I couldn't give up on him though, he was still my brother and the only family that I have.

"Marisol, go up to my room please. I need to talk to Adam."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you alone with this guy. I don't care what he says," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay, will you at least go in the other room so he and I can talk in private?"

"Fine. You know, you're lucky I don't throw your ass in jail on attempted murder charges, but if you ever lay a hand on her again, I won't be so forgiving," she warned before stomping off into the next room.

Adam simply stared at the ground and nodded his head in understanding.

We spent the rest of the night talking. I told him everything that happened that night and he cried more. Apologizing until he was blue in the face. Wishing that he could take everything back. We made plans to get him into rehab. I thought about suggesting the rehab center where his mom lives, but decided it was probably if we take things one step at a time. He made promises about getting better and us being a family through heavy tears. I cried too a little, still fearing that I was going to wake-up to my drunk brother raging through the house.

It was nice just being able to talk to him again, though, I forgot how smart he actually is. How eloquent he can be when he is not slurring his words. I know that I had every reason to hate him, but when I looked at him I could see that somewhere in that fucked up head was my big brother. He eventually cried himself to sleep, curled up on the couch. I walked into the other room to check on Marisol who was also curled up sleeping in the arm chair. They both looked cute actually. It's amazing how even the meanest or toughest people can still look so innocent and vulnerable when sleeping. _Well when in Rome_, I though as I moved to the couch across from my brother, curled up, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N again: So the Adam part, if you are wondering why it's not more emotional when it seems like something that should be emotional, well it's because I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Especially Paige. She wants to help, but doesn't forgive him. **


	17. Clothing

**A/N: **Okay so disregard everything I said a couple days ago. I feel like one of those girlfriends that breaks up with you all the time just to get a reaction. I swear I am not that girl! Please don't hate me. I got a message Nacray and for some reason any sort of creativity I had and lost came back to me. Like seriously, I took out my composition notebook and started writing all this stuff down. (Oddly enough nothing I wrote down ended up in this chapter. Remind me again about how I am terrible at planning.) Which I was especially happy about because I felt like a huge jerk for not finish this story or at least trying to finish it. Anyway, sorry for updating after I told everyone that I wasn't going to update. Ha sorry.

This chapter is mostly a filler chapter and mostly about clothes. :) Not sure how that happened, but maybe it's my mind telling me I want to go shopping. Oh and I didn't edit it very well because I'm also sick and would just like to nap now.

**Sar-Bear: **Your turn.

* * *

**Emily**

My closet had never felt so empty. Just a week ago I was considering donating some of my clothes to the local women's shelter because I could barely find space for my new shirt. In this moment, with my piles of my clothes surrounding me like cloth mountains, I felt like I had absolutely nothing to wear. Paige said she liked the way I look in skirts, but I also couldn't help but notice the look of appreciation that was plastered on her face when I wore jeans.

When I heard Hanna's quick footsteps running up the stairs to my bedroom I breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone can find something for me to wear in this mess, it would be Hanna.

"Emily" she called from my door. "Where are you? I got here as fast as I could."

"I'm in the closet," I replied.

"Not this again. Come out of the closet, Em. Everyone is still going to love you," she teased. When she peeked her head around the corner, her eyes widening in shock at the mess I was sitting in the middle of.

"I need help picking out an outfit," I said helplessly.

"_This_ was your emergency," she scoffed, gesturing to my clothes.

Sheepishly I began to move my clothes from one pile to another, without reason, "yes. Paige, comes back to school today and I don't have anything to wear." I picked up a yellow shirt that I thought was cute when I bought it but now I was just disgusted by it because I didn't know if Paige even liked the color yellow. "I want to look good for her," I added with a sigh.

Hanna stared down at me with her hands on hips for a moment, not saying anything. Finally, she shook her head, "Oh honey, you could wear old, ratty sweatpants and that girl would still look at you like you are the most beautiful thing she's ever seen." She reached out and grabbed the now winkled yellow shirt that I was wringing in my hands. "I know how you feel though, so let's find you something that's going to blow her mind."

* * *

**Paige**

"What are you doing in here, Cully," Marisol asked standing with her arms crossed over her chest in my doorway. "We can hear the banging throughout the whole house."

"I am _trying_ to find something to wear," I answered, bouncing around trying to pull my jeans up. "I'm seeing Emily today and I want to look nice," I added holding two shirts against myself waiting for Marisol's opinion.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "This is stupid," she said before pointing to loose fitting white shirt. She moved to my dresser pulling out a pair of muted burgundy colored skinny jeans for me to wear instead. "Here, she'll love it." She threw the jeans at me and promptly walked out of my room.

"Thank you," I called out after her, hearing only a frustrated grunt in reply. "Marisol, wait! Come back please." Marisol returned to my doorway, arms resuming their previous position of being crossed over her chest.

"The vintage, brown, military-style boots," she said assuming I was going to ask about shoes.

"Of course the brown boots. I'm not that helpless," I responded in mock offense. "I was going to ask about my brother. About what happened last night." Focusing on her posture to get the real story of how she was feeling I was relieved when she softened a bit. "Do you think he really wants help this time," I asked hopefully.

She was quiet for a moment and I could tell she was debating on where to start. "I think he finally realizes how bad his problems have become," she finally said. "I...umm," she hesitated again, "I think it's best if I take him to Philadelphia today and get him into rehab. The longer he waits the better the chance he has of slipping up."

I nodded in agreement. While I kind of wanted to spend time with my brother I knew the sooner he got help, the better.

"But he did make breakfast this morning," Marisol added. "He wants to spend time with you before you go to school."

I grabbed my bag and followed Marisol downstairs, the smell of bacon filling the house. My brother was doing his best to cook, but being drunk for the past three years of his life had done nothing to help his culinary skills. The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour everywhere which is really weird because he is cooking bacon and eggs.

Marisol leaned over and whispered in my ear, "he was going to make omelets."

"But you don't need flour for omelets," I whispered back.

"Clearly, he didn't know that. Luckily, he dropped the eggs and flour mixture on the floor. As I was helping him clean it up I suggested he just make bacon and eggs instead," she laughed lightly.

"Paigey, how do you like your eggs," Adam asked. When he turned around I noticed the counter and floor were not the only things covered in flour. His face was a whiter shade of pale than normal.

I laughed at the sight and responded, "over-medium."

"Two eggs, over-medium! Coming right up huh," he exclaimed like a short-order cook. Marisol and I both laughed. Adam turned back around to face me looking a little embarrassed. "How do you feel about scrambled," he asked shyly.

"Scrambled is perfect," I replied.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Marisol said and we both agreed.

Once the scrambled eggs with egg shells sprinkled throughout and burnt bacon were ready we all sat down to eat. Thankfully, the Marisol made the toast and the orange juice was from a bottle.

I took a fork full of eggs and tried not to cringe when I chomped down on a shell. Still I smiled at Adam, happy for the effort. He smiled back and took a bite of his eggs. We all laughed the moment his face twisted when he also found a piece of the shell.

"Maybe they'll have some cooking lessons in rehab," he said smiling softly.

"Is it true you are going today," I asked, pushing the eggs around on my plate.

"Yeah, I think so. I think it will be for the best. Marisol offered to take me and I don't really see a good reason to put rehab off."

I took a big bite of my toast because it was the only edible thing on my plate, "that's true. I am proud of you Brother."

His head shot up before I even finished my thought. His eyes were glazed over, but for once it was not because he was intoxicated, instead his eyes were filling with tears, "thank you, Paige. Really. I know I don't deserve it, but the fact that you would even show me any kind of support is huge. Especially after I tried to kill you with my cooking."

I know he meant it as a joke, but I couldn't hide my wince when what he said brought back memories of a baseball bat being pressed against my throat.

"Oh shit, Paige I'm so sorry," he stood up and moved to my side, but I brushed him off. Trying to forget the whole thing. We were having a good morning and I just wanted to go back to that.

"Adam," Marisol said sensing my discomfort, "just give her some space. She's knows you didn't mean anything by it." I mouthed "thank you" to Marisol as Adam returned to his seat.

"Still, I'm sorry Paige," he said again.

"It's fine. I know you are," I responded, standing up from the table. "I have to get to school. Adam, if you are not here when I get back I'll be thankful knowing that you are getting help. I mean it when I say that I am proud of you." Adam nodded, still upset with himself. "Marisol, thank you for taking him."

She stood up to give me a hug. "You're welcome, Cully. And if you need me while he is gone just call me."

I thanked her then walked around to where my brother was sitting. He slowly stood up, not wanted to startle me I assumed, and extended his hand. Looking at his hand for a moment I realized how ridiculous it was that my brother was going to rehab and I was going to say goodbye to him by shaking his hand. Pushing his hand down I pulled him in for a quick, tight hug. Both of our bodies relaxed slightly and I realized it was what we both needed.

"Take care of you," I said.

"Take care of you," he replied. We laughed remembering how much I used to force him to watch Pretty Woman with me when I was little.

Pulling away, I took one last look at him trying to memorize him in this moment. All I could do was hope he would get better. I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and headed to my bike before I got too hopeful.

* * *

**Emily**

Hanna and I were walking through the halls towards were I usually meet Paige for our morning coffee. It should have been just another day really, but I was feeling uncomfortable with everyones eyes on me. Perhaps letting Hanna dress me was a bad idea. The outfit she picked out was amazing and at the time I could only think of how Paige was going to react when she saw it, but I was quickly starting to realize that it was probably not the most appropriate outfit for school. I begun to pick apart every detail of my outfit as I grew less and less comfortable. The black heels were probably an inch too tall. The black, puffy silk and lace skirt that stopped mid-thigh should probably be a couple inches longer. And then there was the gold, form fitting top that could have covered a little more of my chest. Definitely too much skin, not enough material.

"People are staring," I said to Hanna through clenched teeth.

"Of course they're starting you look hot. It would be rude to not stare," she replied smugly, obviously proud of her work.

"No, it's still rude. Besides I just wanted to look good for Paige not the entire school."

"You do look good _for_ Paige. This outfit is _for_ Paige, but you can't blame other people for noticing." I nodded in defeat. "Now come on, let's go find your honey."

As soon as we found her any reservations I had about the outfit flew out the window, because just as Hanna predicted Paige was being corned by two girls. By the look on her face and the way her head was moving back and forth between the girls I could tell that they were both talking to her at the same time and she was overwhelmed. Maybe that would have been a good moment to get jealous, but I was actually more amused. Paige looked so cute as she darted her eyes around trying to find a way out of her current situation.

When her eyes landed on me I knew Hanna was a genius when it came to clothes. Paige, seemingly not caring about being rude anymore, walk right passed the two gawking girls towards me. She was smirking, eyes running up and down my form. She smile only growing wider. I took that time to shamelessly check her out too. Loving how effortless she made being hot look.

"Hanna, will you hold these for a second," Paige asked, holding the coffees out for Hanna but never taking her eyes off of me. Once her hands were free she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "You are stunning," she whispered. The feeling of her warm breath on my made me shiver.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," she said as she created space between us. "It's just something I threw on after the first ten outfits weren't good enough."

I smiled at her fondly, not caring that I probably had a dopey grin on my face. Loving that she would admit to trying so hard for me. "You look amazing."

"Is anyone going to tell me how good I look," Hanna interrupted.

Paige made a face like she hadn't realized that Hanna had been standing there this whole time, "Oh I'm sorry Hanna. I didn't see you," Paige said feigning ignorance, "but you look lovely as always."

Hanna scoffed. "One of these coffees better be mine."

"Yes, the," Paige inspected the coffee cups in one hand and held me against her with the other, "this one." She handed Hanna her coffee and took the one that I assumed was for me back. With my head resting on her shoulder, Paige kissed me softly on my forehead. Letting her lips linger slightly on my skin after the kiss was done.

"Well as much as I would love to stick around a be a third wheel to 'just friends' lovebirds. I have to meet Aria," Hanna said. "Not as if you two are actually paying attention to me."

"Mhmm, that's nice Hanna," Paige teased.

I laughed lightly and gently swatted Paige's arm. "Thank you Hanna for all of your help picking out this outfit."

"I fell like it should be Paige thanking me from the looks of things," Hanna replied turning to leave. Paige laughed and thanked her as Hanna was walking to meet Aria.

Paige continued to hold me, tracing small circles against the exposed skin of my back. My arms were around her neck with one hand playing softly with her long hair. I felt so complete and content that I honestly felt like I could have just stood there all day with her holding me like that. It didn't even bother me that I would have missed an entire day of school and swim practice. The warning bell rang and neither one of us moved. A sea of other students parted around us as they rushed to get to class, but still, I just held onto her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me," Paige asked. Her voice seemed so shy and unsure. I wondered how this girl that I was clutching onto as if this was the last time we were ever going to see each other, could be worried about asking me on a date. _Oh my God, Paige just asked me out! _

"Yes," I screamed too loud and too enthusiastically, but I didn't care. Paige was ready. She was ready for something more and there was no way I was going to try to hide my excitement from her. "Paige I would love to go on a date with you."

Paige was beaming at me, "yeah? You will?"

"Of course, let's go right now," I joked.

She picked me up and spun me around, but promptly set me down she she realized my skirt was lifting from the twirling. She stepped back and appraised me bashfully for a moment. "Em, I love what you are wearing. You look," she took a sharp breath before continuing, "incredible. But-"

"Paige, do you have an extra t-shirt I can borrow?" I cut her off knowing what she was going to asked, but was worried how it might come off. She looked shocked for a second. "It's okay, I don't feel like this outfit is right for school anyway. I just wanted to look good for you."

Paige shook her head incredulously, "you could have worn old sweatpants and I still would have thought you looked beautiful."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her locker, "that's what Hanna said."

"Yeah? Well then it must be true."

* * *

**Paige**

This might be a good day to buy a lottery ticket. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Emily Fields, the most blindly stunning girl that has ever existed, agreed to go on a date with me. Also, Marisol texted me during third period to tell me that she and Adam were on their way to Philadelphia. Adam was actually going to rehab. Everything was falling in line for old Paige McCullers. It was lunch time now and I got to see Emily, who looked adorable in my Sharks t-shirt, but I couldn't spend too much time with her because I had to leave for a meeting with Coach.

I walked into the natatorium and smiled as soon as the smell of chlorine hit me. I didn't realize how much I missed this place while I was away. I chuckled to myself when I thought about how the only reason I was even on the team was to stop Emily from seeing Maya. It amazed me how far we've come since we first met. How far I've come and how much I was looking forward to being on the team.

"Coach, you wanted to see me," I said, peeking my head into Coach Fulton's office.

She was eating her lunch so she quickly tried to swallow her food gesturing for me to come in. I took a seat in front of her desk and waiting for her to finish the bite. "Good to see you back, McCullers."

"Good to be back," I replied with a genuine smile.

"Now Emily filled me in on some of what you are going through, but she said that she couldn't tell me too much. First things first, I just want to make sure you are okay," Coach asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had some personal issues back home that I had to take care of. They were starting to eat away at me. I know that it probably wasn't the best time for me to just up and leave, but I felt like I needed to handle things quickly to be able to move on," I informed Coach.

"And everything is squared away? You are not in any kind of danger," Coached asked.

"Not that I know of unless you count the cafeteria food," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Coach laughed with me, "that food is pretty awful." I nodded in agreement. "Okay, second order of business, our first meet is coming up Friday. It's just a friendly pre-season deal. Unfortunately, I had to give your spots away to the girls that have been practicing, but now that you are back I'll make you an alternant. And this, in no way, reflects where you are going to be for the season."

"I understand," I said sincerely. "It wouldn't be fair to the other girls that have been here the whole time."

"I knew you were a team player, McCullers," Coach beamed. "Now the bad part is there is going to be a UPenn scout at the meet. With it being towards the end of the school year scouts try to get out early to scoop up any Seniors that might have gone unnoticed. I know that you didn't swim for a school before this, but do you have plans for college?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Is UPenn a school you would be interested in?"

"Is that where Emily is going," I asked a little too quickly.

Coach couldn't hide her smile, "Emily hasn't committed to a school yet, but I do know that she is waiting to hear from UPenn." I slowly nodded staring down at my hands. When I looked up again Coach was looking at me knowingly. "I'll put in a good word for you with the scout. Even if I have to harass him, I'll make sure he sees you swim. You definitely have what it takes, McCullers."

The warning bell rang signaling the end of my lunch. "Thank you, Coach."

I slowly walked to class wondering if the dream that being with Emily was quickly becoming was worth possibly giving up on my dream of getting to California.


	18. Swim Meet

**A/N: **What another update?! What?! I don't know. A huge thank you to everyone that has been following this story. Your kind reviews and words of encouragement mean so much to me. You all are so great. Next chapter is going to be their first date.

**RedGirl:** I didn't call you Sar-Bear this time. :D

* * *

**Emily**

Checking my watch for the third time, I was equally annoyed and relieved to see that only a minute had gone by. Anxiously, I peered out the window for any sign of Paige. Her motorcycle, her auburn hair, her cocky grin: anything to let me know she wasn't going to miss the bus. _Come on, Paige this isn't like you._

"Fields," Coach Fulton's voice pulled me out of my desperate search, "any word from McCullers."

I eased the grip on my phone and slid my thumb across the screen to unlock in, my shoulders slumping a bit when I didn't have any notifications.

"Not yet Coach," I responded trying to sound sure that Paige wouldn't let the team down. "She said she would be here though."

Coach shook her head and glanced at her watch, "tell her that if she's not her in-"

"I'm here! I'm here," Paige jumped onto the bus, still trying to catch her breath. "McCullers, reporting for duty, ma'am. Sorry I'm late."

"Just find a seat, McCullers," Coach demanded, obviously not in the mood for Paige's playful side.

Paige made her way down the aisle, grinning sheepishly at me. I quirked an eyebrow at her when I noticed she had drops of white paint on her clothes and a paint smudge on her face. _Now this I have to hear._

"Hey hot stuff, I have a seat for you right here." I patted my lap as she reached the row I was sitting in.

She smiled widely and wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah? And what makes you think I want to sit-"

"McCullers, Fields, we don't have time for grab-assing. You two know you're going to sit together, so just sit down," Coach demanded.

Paige promptly sat down letting out a puff of air when her back hit the seat with a thud. "Coach is apparently not a fan of foreplay," I slapped my hand over my mouth to suppress my laugh, but it still squeaked out. Coach glared at us over her shoulder and we ducked our heads, snickering.

"You got me in trouble," Paige teased. With Paige seated the bus finally started rolling forward towards the parking lot exit.

I scoffed, "_I_ got _you_ in trouble? How? You were the one who was late."

"You'll see," she stated absentmindedly, flipping through the music on her iPhone.

"And why are you covered in paint," I asked eyeing her for paint splatters that I might have missed.

She rubbed the paint off of her cheek then turned her towards me and smiled, "you'll see." She handed me one of her earbuds and put her arm around me, pulling me close.

I turned my body into her, draping my arm over her stomach as the synth beats of a song I didn't recognize yet flowed from the speaker. "Are you excited for our date tomorrow?"

She kissed me firmly on my forehead. "You have no idea. I'm already not ready for it to end," she replied, her lips moving lightly across my skin.

I curled into her more feeling like I couldn't get close enough and played with the hem of her shirt. "What are we listening to," I asked when I still didn't recognize the song.

"Clever Love," she replied.

"I like it," I responded, smiling against her shoulder.

* * *

**Paige**

One hour -and one small drool spot on my shirt from where Emily fell asleep- later we reached Beyer High School. From what I could see there were at least six other teams here. It was a bigger event than I thought it was going to be. Parents and friends of the competing swimmers were all milling about the expansive parking lot. Some people even had signs made which I thought was a little ridiculous. It's not like the swimmers can see the signs in the water. That's when I saw bright blonde hair being swung wildly in the air: backlit by the setting sun. Hanna's arms were proudly holding up a bedazzled sign reading, "can't out swim a Shark," written in glittering bold letters with, "go Emily & Paige" written in smaller, but equally shimmering, letters underneath. I dipped my head and smiled feeling foolish because suddenly the signs didn't seems so ridiculous.

"Em," I gently nudged Emily's arm trying to wake her. "We're here, cutie, get your game face on."

Emily sat up and yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. Her heavy eyes shot open when she wiped her mouth and realized she had been drooling. Looking at my shirt, she quickly ran her hands repeatedly over the wet spot on my shirt as if her bare hands would erase any sign of the drool. "I'm so sorry," she said, a hint of redness tinting her bronze skin.

I grabbed her hands and smiled softly at her. "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. It's kind of nice. To me, it means you are comfortable with me." She nodded still a little embarrassed. "Come on, stand up." When she stood up I gave light smack on her behind. "Now get out there, Fields. Your fans are waiting," I said pointing towards her friends who were patiently waiting outside the bus.

"Guys," she yelled through the window, "you made it." She grabbed my hand and rushed us off the bus, pushing lightly passed our teammates. "Hanna, I love the sign," she rushed over to Hanna and gave her a big hug. _Okay, so maybe signs are a bigger deal than I imagined._

She moved on to Spencer and Aria -who were both signless so I sarcastically assumed they weren't real swim fans- and Hanna turned her attention towards me, crushing me with a hug. "Hanna we just saw each other four hours ago and you are hugging me like I have been lost in the desert for months," I whined when the hug got too tight.

"Listen, grumps, that doesn't matter. I'm excited to see you and excited for a new swim season," Hanna explained. "And just for your comment I'm going to hug you until it's awkward."

"Hanna, give her some room to breathe," Spencer said, coming to my rescue.

Hanna released me with an eye roll. "You better get excited. I don't care if you are not competing this time. Be excited for Emily."

"I am," I said giving a hug to Aria and a polite head nod to Spencer, "but I'll be more excited when we are not just standing in a parking lot."

"Alright, Sharks," Coach called out, "grab your gear and follow me to the locker room."

Emily gave her friends a quick hug again, "I'll look for you guys in the stands. Come on, grumps," she teased snaking her arm through mine, pulling me towards the bus. _I really hope this doesn't become a nickname._

The atmosphere in the natatorium was electric. I've never seen a swim competition this large. Granted the last time I swam on a team I was in the eight grade. Still the crowd was more like something that was expected at a high school football game. The crowds energy was coursing through me and I wanted nothing more than to be competing. I looked over at Emily expecting to see the same fired-up expression, but instead she looked like she just ate some bad sushi.

"Em, what is," I asked out of concern. I've never seen her like this before. She always seemed so sure in her abilities.

"N-nerves," she chocked out, but her eyes were focused on a spot in the stands.

I followed her line of sight and I saw what was causing the anxiety. An obvious college scout, decked out in khakis, a clipboard, and a UPenn fleece. He was already taking notes.

"Hey, hey," I said, trying to pull her focus on me. I gently turned her face and made sure that I had her attention. "Think of him as just another fan, Em."

She rolled her eyes before turning her gaze back to the scout, "he's not 'just another fan'. UPenn is my top choice: my dream school. The school that I've wanted to swim for since I was a little girl. Ever since my parents took me to see a college swim competition there. I was in awe of the size of the pool, the prestige, the championship banners hanging on the wall, and how gracefully the swimmers moved through the water. UPenn is where I fell in love with swimming. The entire ride home I begged for swim lessons, a swim coach, anything that would get me into UPenn." Her impassioned speech had her on the brink of tears. She looked me square in the eyes and continued, "this is what I have worked for my whole life. All I've ever wanted is coming down to this moment. It's my dream, Paige, and I'm so close to achieving it, yet still so far."

"You know what I noticed about you when we first met," I asked hoping that what I saw in Emily was enough to push some of her fears aside.

"That I was bleeding from my face and couldn't find my way out of the woods?"

"No," I chuckled, kissing the faint reminder of that night. A light scar on her otherwise flawless skin, "I noticed that you are a fighter. It was pitch black and you didn't have a light. You didn't have the right clothes to protect you against the cold night. Yet you still threaten to kick my ass when you thought I might hurt you." She laughed lightly, shaking her head at the memory. "You were so strong and brave even if you think it wasn't your best moment. That's what I saw in you then and it's what I still see in you now. You, Emily Fields, don't back down from anything. These girls," I gestured towards the other swimmers warming-up around the pool, "they don't have your fire, your drive, and they especially don't have your skill. I'm so in awe of what you are capable of, I don't even think you realize. You're badass!"

She tilted her head back and laughed. "I'm badass," she repeated.

"Damn right you are!"

"I'm Emily 'Badass' Fields," she exclaimed louder, attracting more attention.

"Fields, love the enthusiasm. Keep it up," Coach cheered.

"UPenn would be lucky to have you," I told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," she cooed before kissing me hard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a deep voice called out from the stands.

I looked up to see a grey haired, imposing man making his way down the stands towards us. Following his path, I also noticed Spencer starting to get up with a worried look on her face. Aria and Hanna had also started to stir following Spencer's lead, but not looking as worried as Spencer.

"Spencer, what happened," I heard Hanna call out as Spencer reached the pool deck shortly after the man.

The man marched up to us, looking furious. I instinctively stepped in front of Emily, still not really sure what was going on. "Where is your coach," he asked in a clipped tone.

"I'm their coach. Let's step to the side and talk. My girls need to warm-up." Coach protectively put her hand on my shoulder, "Paige, why don't you two go to the locker room."

I nodded and started to turn, but the man continued, "no they should hear this. They think it's okay to flaunt their 'alternative lifestyle'," he spit the words out like they were a bitter poison he had been swirling around in his mouth. "And now they are going to get in the pool with my daughter and spread their filth even further. Shame on you and the immoral life you have chosen to not only live, but rub in the face of moral folks." He was staring right at Emily.

I turned my head around to look at Emily and was thankful to see that Aria and Hanna were trying to pull her away. My heart sank when I saw a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. I could only focus on her, but heard the muffled arguing between Coach and the bigot. Emily made eye contact with me, but quickly looked away: turning to be lead away by her friends. Spinning around, I was ready to lash out at the man. I had enough of people telling me that something that felt so right was wrong, but I realized that Spencer beat me to it.

"Who are you to tell them that how they feel is wrong?" She was yelling in the guys face , Coach trying to keep her back. He actually seemed genuinely dumbfound. He probably wasn't used to being challenged. "Those two girls love and support each other. There is nothing 'immoral', as you so idiotically put it, about love. However, hate is immoral and you, sir, are more immoral than those girls will ever be," her words held the more bite and truth than his.

By this time the argument had attracted the attention of everyone natatorium, included a very embarrassed blonde that I assumed was his daughter. When Spencer finished the crowd cheered leaving the man speechless. "See," Spencer continued, "love always conquers hate." With a final huff the man turned on his heels and promptly left, slamming the door on his way out.

"Okay, nothing else to see here. Let's get back to warm-ups," Coach yelled and everyone resumed their activities.

"Spencer, thank you. I-," I started.

Spencer cut me off, "you need to find Emily. Trust me she is going to need you more than ever right now."

Her tone and the frantic look on her face had me more worried than anything else up to that point. I turned around and swiftly made my way towards the locker room.

* * *

**Emily**

"Emily, it was one guy," Aria said, trying to comfort me.

"Right one guy, and where there is one, there is another. He said we were filth. I can't deal with this anymore," I cried. All of Paige's words about me being brave forgotten.

"Emily," Paige called out, her voice echoing off the locker room walls.

I didn't want her to see me like this. She thinks I'm brave. What would she think of me now? "Hanna get her please. I don't want to see her," I whispered knowing if Paige heard what I said it would crush her. Hanna nodded and walked away. I waited quietly hoping that Hanna would find Paige before Paige found me.

"Hanna," I heard Paige say. "Where is Emily?"

"She went out the backdoor. Come on, I'll help you find her," Hanna lied.

"I heard her crying Hanna. I know she is in here." _Damn._

"Please, just go Paige," I replied. My voice betraying me, giving away how hurt I was.

I heard Paige sigh heavily, "Em, please, don't shut me out. Don't let that guy win."

"Just go, okay!" I commanded. My tone rougher than I intended it to be.

"I'll do whatever you need, but you better compete. UPenn is waiting," her voice cracking and I knew that she had started to cry.

A fresh wave of tears flooded my eyes. _I snap at Paige and she's still only concerned about my dream._

"Come on, Paige, let's go for a walk," Hanna coaxed.

Hanna's heels click along the concrete floor until the sound of a heavy, metal door being opened then slamming shut under it's own weight. After a few seconds of complete silence, I immediately released the breath that I was holding and buried my face in my hands. "Can I ride home with you guys tonight," I asked Aria.

"Of course," she answered wrapping her arms around me. "Don't you think you should talk to Paige though?"

I sniffled and dried my tears on mine -well Paige's shark t-shirt that I refused to give back, "I will, but not right now. I can't right now. Not yet."

"Emily, you do know that guy is wrong? Not you. Not what you feel for Paige," Aria said trying to soothe me.

"Sometimes the bad stuff is easier to believe."

* * *

**Paige**

I was pacing the parking lot after the swim meet. No one would tell me what was going on with Emily. All I cared about was Emily and if she was okay. Hanna told me to give her time and told me that the man rehashed some old feelings that Emily had worked hard to get passed, but that was all I got. She said it wasn't her place to tell me anymore, but to know that it's not my fault.

At least I got to see her swim when one of the Freshman was sent to go get me. She killed it of course. When I looked up at the UPenn scout was she had finished I saw him nod, clearly impressed and write something done. I let myself be happy enough for the both of us, worried that she wouldn't enjoy the moment. She was swam like she was trying to leave all her rage in the water. I hoped that she would, until she pulled herself out of the pool and returned to looking defeated.

The bus ride home was a lonely one. Foolishly, I thought that Emily would be on the bus, but Coach pulled me aside before we boarded and told me that she gave Emily permission to get a ride home with her friends. Biting my lip to fight back the tears I wondered why Emily felt like she couldn't talk to me. After all that she has done for me, but then Hanna's word's repeated in my mind. Emily had unselfishly given me all the time I needed. She was still giving me time. Never demanding that I open up to her, just letting me know that she is there when I was ready. Now it was my turn to return the favor.

**Take all the time you need. When are you ready to talk I am more than ready to listen. I'm still yours. -Paige**

I pushed my phone back in my pocket not really expecting an answer. I put my headphones in and tried to focus on anything, but Emily. I was slowly starting to fall asleep -emotionally exhausted from the day and physically exhausted from the painting- when I heard my phone beep.

**I feel even more lucky to have you. -Emily**

I smiled. That was enough for tonight. When she was ready I was confident that she would come to me. "Suit and Tie" filled my ears and I laughed remembering the morning in Philadelphia with Emily. Closing my eyes again I let myself replay that memory over and over until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N II:** I have a couple new stories in mind and I'm looking for thoughts on which one to write. The first one will be sort of a prequel to this story starting with Paige's arrest, but Emily will be the cop instead of Marisol.

Or the second story is geek!Paige and Emily is the girl that won't give her the time of day. One of those, you don't know what you have until it's gone kind of stories.

Both stories will be Paily stories though. Or you can just tell me to stop writing at all in which case I will ignore you. Haha :)


	19. Ice Cream and Feelings

**A/N: **You guys are spoiled, but I don't mind because you keep sending me these amazing reviews and love. Actually, I noticed that the better my chapters are the more "I love you"s I get. So my goal is to write something so great that I get a marriage proposal. Haha Or at least a spare key. Ha :) Thank you to everyone that reads and follows or reads and goes "meh" because you still deserve love. Now on with the show. (Oh and this is not their date. Sorry. Next time I promise.)

**Sara (Bear-a):** Careful around the fire.

* * *

**Emily**

Saturday mornings in Rosewood are usually quiet. It's the only time that I jog without the company of music. My heart beats in my ears in time with the rubber soles of my shoes drumming against the asphalt. If I listen closely, I can hear the low, lazy hum of small-town life: shops opening, coffee being poured, walking moms chatting idly with each other.

Normally, I would run through the town's main square, but on this morning I had a different destination in mind. Since I was running in the opposite direction of the shops I couldn't understand why the hum of the town seemed to be getting louder. It wasn't until I took a left at the stop sign and ended up on Paige's street that I realized that low hum was actually music. My excitement got the better of me and I started to run faster until I was practically sprinting to her house.

I paused in front of the steel-blue door and listened to the music for a moment.

_Call me irresponsible_

_Yes, I'm unreliable_

_But it's undeniably true_

_That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

My heart rate had been slowing down until I heard those words, but now I was letting myself imagine that Paige was thinking of me while the song played. It might have been self-centered to want to believe that she thought of me when she listened to love songs. I didn't care though, because nothing made me happier than that thought. I sighed, feeling hopeless and giddy.

When I pressed my index finger against the doorbell the sounds of heavy chimes resonated throughout the house. Eagerly I waiting, rocking back and forth on my heels like a impatient child. No answer. I pushed the bell again and bounced a little more growing more impatient. Still no answer.

"Paige," I called out, hoping that she would hear me over the music. Though I doubted that she would hear me if she didn't hear the doorbell. That's when the panic set in: what if she did hear the doorbell, but didn't want to talk to me. I was, after all, at her house uninvited and unannounced again; yesterday, I closed myself off to her. She had sent me a text telling me that she was still mine -which sent my heart racing and left me feeling foolish for not telling her what was going on with me- but what if she changed her mind. In my head I had this romantic idea that I would jog to her house first thing in the morning so I could see her sleepy smile. I would tell her everything while she moved around the kitchen, hastily, trying to find something to make for breakfast. Then we would spend the day together, confessing secrets and sharing lingering kisses until it was time for me to go home and get ready for our date. I guess I just wanted to spend the whole day with her.

Sometime while I was lost in thought, the music stopped. "Paige, are you here," I called out again and waited, this time patiently knowing that I couldn't be the demanding one right now.

"Em?" Paige stepped out from behind the gate that leads to her backyard. She was in the back, there was hope that she really didn't hear me. "What are you doing here," she asked, quickly closing the distance.

"I'm sorry. I just dropped by a-" The rest of my words were forgotten her she wrapped me up tightly in her arms. Relief washed over me as I held onto her.

She kissed my cheek gently. "Tell me, Em. I was so worried about you." She kissed my forehead. "Nothing you say will scare me away." She kissed the tip of my nose. "I want to be the person that you come running to." I kissed her lips and smiled.

"Can we go inside and talk," I asked, tilting my head towards the door.

She dropped her eyebrows looking from me to the door then back to me. "Umm...how about we go for a walk instead? Please."

I deflated a little bit knowing she was hiding something from my, but I nodded. _One step at a time _I reminded myself. She took my hand and pressed her soft lips against my hard knuckles before leading me away from her house.

By the time we reached downtown I still hadn't said much about what happened yesterday other than apologizing for the way I reacted. Everything seemed to be going okay, until I realized that Paige wasn't touching me. At all. She walked beside me, but with enough distance that our shoulders wouldn't graze and our hands wouldn't accidentally touch. Before, there was always some contact: a hand on my back, small squeezes on my thigh, an arm slung protectively around my shoulders. Aside from the kisses in front of her house, she was keeping her hands to herself. I missed those hands. I wanted them on me: gently, roughly, it didn't matter as long as I could feel them. "Paige-"

"Hey, ice cream," she said pointing up at the sign for Frosty's, "wanna get some?"

I looked at the building, surprised they were even open. It was barely eight in the morning. Just as I was wondering what kind of person would want ice cream this early, I looked over at Paige who was smiling widely at me. _Of course._

_"_Don't worry, Em, I won't tell your mom you had ice cream for breakfast," she teased, taking me by the hand and leading me inside. _Well at least she's touching me_.

A few minutes later, we continued our walk. Paige was making quick work of her cookies and cream waffle cone while I went for the less messy option of strawberry ice cream in a cup. We crossed the street heading for a shaded park with a small pond: assuming it would be a good place for us to talk. However, when we sat down on a bench near the small pond I couldn't find anyway words. Only the occasional whimper as I watched Paige's pink tongue swirl around the cone: collecting some ice cream before it disappeared back behind her lips. I was shamelessly staring at her; licking my own lips when when her tongue peeked out to gather the small amount of ice cream that lingered at the corner of her mouth. She was moaning -these little, happy, almost cute moans- as she went in for another taste, gliding her tongue across..._Oh God._

I didn't mean to knock the cone out of her hand, or maybe she dropped it. Her lips were cold and tasted like cookies and cream. When my tongue hula hooped around hers, I moaned for the lingering ice cream. Cookies and cream and Paige: my new favorite flavor. I climbed on my knees in front of her and leaned all of my weight on her, forcing her to lie down. When I realized that she was having to strain to keep her head up because it wasn't supported; I tucked my fingers into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her down the bench against my thighs. Once she was settled I eagerly recaptured her lips, ignoring the surprised look on her face. Her mouth was a little warmer now, but it still tasted rich. Sucking the leftover flavor off her bottom lip, I quickly slipped my tongue into her mouth, searching for more of the taste. The cookies and cream and Paige. Although, I would have been just as satisfied with just the taste of Paige.

"I'll buy you another ice cream," I mumbled against her lips. She gasped when I started to suck on her tongue.

"I'm going to buy all the ice cream in Rosewood if this is the reaction you have when I eat it," she said once I set her tongue free. She fisted my hair and nibbled on my bottom lip. I can tell she was trying to regain control.

"S-so bad. Paige, I want you so bad," I whimpered, desperately wishing we were in her bed. "You have to touch me. E-even when we are in public please," I pleaded quietly as she left her mark on my neck. "Just a hand on my back or something small. I don't care what the guy said or who sees. When you aren't touching me, my body feels cold. Don't keep yourself from me."

She pushed herself up, taking me along for the ride. We were facing each other, my knees on the bench, her legs draped off either side. The way she was looking at me made my heartache: regret. "Em, I was aching to touch you. It was so hard to not reach out for you, but I didn't know what you wanted. I shouldn't have doubt us."

I cupped her cheek before capturing her red, bruised lips. "That is what I want and this...," I said as I tilted forward to kiss her again.

"Can we talk about yesterday so I don't spend another minute second guessing myself around you," she asked.

"Yes, but can we sit by the tree over there," I asked pointing at a large tree near the edge of the pond. "I want to be able to cuddle up to you and this bench isn't really good for that."

"Of course," she said, cheerfully jumping to her feet and standing in front of me, but facing away. "Hop on," she instructed smiling back at me.

I laughed and carefully climbed on her back. "Don't let go of me," she whispered. The dual meaning wasn't lost on me. She started down the slight hill towards the lake, arms tucked underneath me to make a sort of seat. "I have a confession to make, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"I can't really promise something like that until I know what your confession is," I admitted, my body stiffening slightly.

"Well just try to not get mad then. I was kind of eating the ice cream like that on purpose. I mean, come on, who moans when they eat ice cream," she laughed.

"I knew it," I exclaimed, swatting her arm. I wiggled off her back and pretended to pout. "I can't believe you would use ice cream to seduce me. Who does that?"

She shrugged. "I do. And you loved it. God, Em, you should have seen your face. I'm surprised my clothes aren't shredding rags. Not that I'm complaining." She smirked, clearly proud of the fact she was able to work me up so much.

_Two can play at this game. _I grabbed her face and dragged my lips along her ear. "You're right, I did want to rip your clothes off. I was so ready for you Paige. _So_ ready. Too bad you couldn't follow through, I was have done _anything_ you asked," I purred in a low tone letting my hot breath tickle her ear and running my nails along her scalp. Then I kissed her soundly on the lips and continued the short walk to the tree. Leaving a shuddering Paige standing there to think about why it's not nice to tease people.

I was already sitting down by the tree before I heard quick footsteps pounding towards me, but instead of stopping next to me she continued towards the pond. "Where you are going," I questioned through laughter.

"Cold shower," she grunted kicking her shoes off near the edge.

I laughed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. The pond was clean, it was meant for swimming, but I wanted to talk so we would have plenty of time to get ready for our date. _Our first date _my heart fluttered at the thought of it. Sure we were doing things a little out of order, but the fact that she still asked me on a actual date meant a lot to me. "Come on, baby, sit down with me," I cooed resting my head on her shoulder.

"Not helping," she replied, but started walking towards the tree anyway.

I chuckled and followed closely behind. She sat against the tree, leaving space between her legs and indicated she wanted me to sit against her. When I sat down, the energy around us shifted. She was no longer playful Paige or sexy Paige, she was protective now. Wrapping me securely in her arms, silently letting me know that I was safe no matter what I said. The warmth spread to my toes then back up again; relaxing me even further into her. Her chest was gently rising and falling; rocking me with each breath she took and I worried that I might fall asleep. I laughed a little knowing that if I did fall asleep she would let me and when I woke up she would still be holding me just like this. She was gently nudging her nose against my jaw, carefully encouraging me to talk.

With a heavy sigh I began, "When that guy said that we were filth and immoral, it brought back a lot of doubts that used to have. I didn't get a chance to come out slowly. One thing about Maya is that she never apologizes for who she is. So when we first started dating she wouldn't let me shy away from hand holding and kissing in public. I guess I liked that about her. She didn't care what people thought about us. I didn't want to care either, but a part of me did." I grabbed Paige's hand and brought it up to my lips. Worrying that she might not be comfortable hearing about Maya, I wanted to reassure her. "It was all so new and I didn't know how people were going to respond. Sure, the news would cover stories about anti-gay marriage protests and don't ask, don't tell, but I had never experienced anything first hand. I foolishly thought that maybe Rosewood was a bubble where no one cared how you lived your personal life as long as you were not hurting anyone. That's why I was so surprised when the...homophobia, for lack of a better term, ended up being so close to me." I paused to wipe the small amount of tears that had formed from the memory. Paige squeezed me tighter to let me know it was okay. "Despite our PDA's, I still hadn't told my mom. My dad had just been sent to Texas. So I thought by not telling her I was protecting her. It was wrong; she should have been the first person that I told. Looking back on it, I should have talk to her about my feelings before Maya and I even went on our first date, but I was so scared. We want to believe that our parents are going to love us no matter what. That they are the only people that are capable of such love, but that didn't mean I wanted to be the one to test that theory. I just had a boyfriend not long before Maya. What what I supposed to say, 'Hey Mom remember Ben. Just kidding about him, meet Maya'. I didn't see it going well."

Paige's hold on me loosened up a bit and I looked around realizing more people had began to come to the park. She was giving me the choice of staying wrapped in her arms or moving away. I decided to stay, moving away would have just made me feel cold and ashamed, instead of warm and loved. She understood and resumed holding me tightly against her. "Hold me tighter," I whispered before twisted around to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled and dipped her head, planting a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Go on, please," she reminded me gently.

"One day, Maya was being especially touchy-feely on a trip to the mall. I would give her chaste kisses to appease her, but the grabbing would start back up again soon after. I didn't even see my mom. I didn't know she saw us until I got home. She asked me about Maya and I tried to deny it like an idiot because I still didn't know that she saw us. This just made her more angry, naturally. When she finally told me that she saw Maya and me together I started to cry immediately. I wanted to apologize, but there was a look on my mom's face that I didn't recognize. Whatever it was made me defiant. That's when she told me that I wasn't allowed to see Maya anymore," I chuckled sadly, "and you just can't say that to a teenager. I told her that I wasn't going to listen to her and that I loved Maya. That nothing she could say was going to change that. You know, standard dramatics. Then she said it, that she didn't want a gay daughter. That is was 'unnatural'. I've heard worse stories, of course, children being called disgusting, being kicked out, beaten up, but it seems so much worse when it's coming from your own mother. She told me that I wasn't allowed to tell my father and that under no circumstances was I allowed to act on my feelings. Meaning that I couldn't see Maya. Her actions hurt me so much more than her words though. She was withholding and withdrawn. She could barely even look at me and wouldn't even ask me how school was. Or how a swim competetion went. All of these little things that I never realized I would miss: I missed them."

"What changed her mind? She seemed okay when I met her and that was even after I knocked you over with my kisses." I laughed appreciating her attempt to lighten the mood while still being caring.

"She has. She's done a complete 180 actually. It took a visit from my dad and my mom hearing about someone treating me badly because they found out that I am gay. My father reminded us that family comes first and that I am still the same girl they raised. He also said that maybe it was better this way because 'men are dogs'. Although he did tell me to remind any girls who come around that he has a firearm and he's an excellent shot," I nudged Paige's side playfully and laughed when she gulped. "And after my mom found about the incident with a teammate's dad. Him saying I was only made Captain because I am gay, I think she realized how much I needed allies. Other than my friends of course. Which, by the way, you asked me why they treat me like I am fragile sometimes, this is why. We all look out for each other, but I think they feel like I need a little extra looking out for. My mom has been great though, but when things like that guy from yesterday happen. It's hard not to remember my mom's initial reaction. I guess it's just something that I am always going to carry around with me, but I can't let it affect me like that anymore. I have my mom and dad -my mom actually said that you are cute-, I have my friends, and I have you. I have all I need and I can't let some close-minded bigot get to me like that again. When the way I feel about you feels so amazing how can it be wrong?"

"Hear, hear," Paige mumbled while peppering my neck with kisses. "It can't because it's not wrong. And you should let yourself keep feeling it, preferably forever."

I tilted by head back against her shoulder and laughed. Her hand on my jaw stopped the laughter right in the middle of my throat where it was replaced with a gasp. She tilted my face up and kissed me slowly. "It wasn't a joke," she said softly against my lips. Tingles shot through my limbs assaulting every nerve ending, leaving me feeling paralyzed. I was putty at the mercy of Paige McCullers. The girl that brings me coffee and lets me drool on her. The girl that makes eating ice cream so irresistibly sexy. The girl that I have always felt so safe with might want forever with me, sealed with a kiss. The girl who is..._laughing at me?_

"Don't laugh at me," I said biting my cheek to keep myself from smiling.

"I'm sorry it just looked like you were going to float away. And I got jealous because I thought for a second that you weren't going to take me with you. I had to find a way to keep you near me."

"Ugh sometimes you're so cute that it borders on annoying."

"Well, Emily 'Badass' Fields, we just need to work on your cute tolerance. Now come on, let's get you home. I have less than eight hours to get ready for our date."

"Do you need eight hours to get ready" I asked incredulously.

"Umm if you want to have a good time I do. Besides do you think that I just rolled out of bed looking like I can get your attention. No, I can't, it's takes work and at least a shower," she joked. "And I'm just really excited. I need to make sure everything is perfect."

My cute tolerance was rising as I looked at her pleading smile. "Okay, walk me home."

"Can we get ice cream for the walk home?"

"Absolutely not," I sighed heavily because I actually did want her to have another ice cream.

By the time we reached my street, my cheeks hurt from smiling. She held my hand the whole way, occasionally leaning into me to bump my shoulder. Sometimes bringing our locked hands up and putting her arms around me. She didn't let go of my hand.

She looked kind of lost in her own mind while we were walking home though so I wasn't surprised when she pulled me over to my porch swing instead of going home right away.

"What's on your mind," I asked trying not to pry too much incase she just wanted to sit a moment.

"My dad," she quietly told me. "Actually, it was something my brother said about my dad. I think that my dad might have suspected I am gay and my bother told me that my dad didn't like it."

I grew angry quickly, "why would your brother even say that to you? Especially since your dad is not around to defend himself."

"He was drunk," she shrugged. It was always Paige's excuse for her brother as if that made up for his actions somehow. "He went to rehab you know."

"Your..."

"Brother. He left a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I started rubbing my hands up and down her arms not sure if it was comforting her or me more.

Another shrug. The language of Paige: shrug, smirk, shrug, smirk and yet somehow I feel like I can read her better than anyone. "It becomes real when I tell you about it. Everything becomes real when you are involved. If he doesn't succeed-"

"Then we'll get him to try again."

"I like that you just said 'we'll'." She leaned in and pressed her lips to my cheek.

"I like 'we'll' too." I smiled dumbly.

She tapped her thigh, lost in thought again then carefully stood up pulling me with her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"What should I wear," I asked when I realized I have no idea where she is taking me.

She presses her finger against her lips like she is considering every possible option. "Something short, tight, and strapless."

Smiling widely, I appraised her face for signs if she is being serious or joking. Finally, a smirk cracks free from her stoic facade. "Okay, wear something comfortable. I mean it. You can wear sweats if you want. And you might want. That's all the hints you are getting out of me Fields." She kisses me quickly and heads down the path, away from my porch.

"Paige," I called out to stop her realizing we didn't talk about her dad. "Your dad..."

"Would be happy that I found you." She seemed so sure as she continued her walk home.


	20. First Date

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I'm sorry that I went on an updating spree and then disappeared. Actually, I didn't really disappear I was just working on my other story. Thank you all for the reviews on here and the Tumblr motivation. :) I hope everyone enjoys this update. Thank you for read/following/reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me, honestly.

**Sara:** You have some cotton candy on your face. :)

* * *

**Emily**

I was walking laps around my house waiting for the clock to finally hit seven. Around the perimeter of the living room, up the stairs, back down, and back for another lap around the living room. That was the path I took: leaving nervous energy in my wake.

"Emmy, how about you get ready instead of wearing a path in the floor." Clearly, I was making my mother nervous too. Or maybe I was just annoying her at this point. She was sitting on the couch, trying to catch up with Breaking Bad on Netflix, but I kept walking in front of her.

"I _am_ ready," I informed her, looking down at my outfit.

"You're wearing sweats? On a date," she asked with skepticism. I nodded and continued my nervous trek through the house, this time expanding to the kitchen. "Should I be worried that you are starting off the date in pajamas?"

"No, because I'm eighteen." I don't know why I said that. It was just one of those things that slip out because I was too busy looking at the clock on the microwave. "Mom, I didn't mean that," I quickly tried to backpedal. "Paige and I...we are not going to be...it — it's our first date. I'm not that kind of girl." Hopefully, that would pacify her because I really don't want to have a sex talk — again — before my date with Paige. It was just extra nerves that I didn't need.

"I know that you are eighteen," backpedaling didn't work, "but it's still important to be safe and sure that you are ready to take your relationship to the next level. While I hope that you are not the kind of girl that would sleep with someone on the first date, I know that you and Paige have been closer than friends for a while. Paige is a beautiful girl and seems very," she paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "sure of herself. Combine that with teenage hormones and—"

"Mom!" I really needed this conversation to end. "I got it, okay? Nothing is going to happen. Let's just not...I promise nothing will happen until we are both ready."

"Okay," my mom said turning her hands up in surrender, "that's all I can hope for." She stopped talking for a moment, but I could tell by the look on her face that the silence wasn't going to last long. "Because sex can be a beautiful thing, but—"

I've never been so happy to hear my phone chirp before.

**Do you mind if I come over a little early? Half an hour or so?**—**Paige**

_Yes, please. Thank God._ **If you come over now you'll be saving me from an awkward conversation. Hint hint.**—**Em**

"I obviously don't know about lesbian sex. Well, in college, I almost kiss—" my mom continues even though I'm sure she can tell this is the last place I want to be right now.

"Yes! Thank you. Okay! Let's drop the subject. Please," I begged. I really don't want her to get to the reliving almost-lesbian-love-affairs or the advice stage of the conversation.

**Will I be saving you or will I just be pulled into it? If that's the case I think I might suddenly have smallpox and should probably cancel.**—**Paige**

**I'll take my chances with the formerly eradicated disease that you've contracted in the last five minutes, just please hurry.**—**Em**

A few minutes later I heard the low rumble of a motorcycle in the distance; once again, Paige has rescued me. After one last check in the mirror, I plopped down on the couch, trying to convince myself to be casual. That didn't last long because as soon as the doorbell rang I made a mad dash for the door.

And there she was. Her expressive brown eyes and impish grin: captivating me from behind a bouquet of flowers. The date could end right now and it would already be the best one I have ever been on, because it's Paige. She's my date. The girl that saved me, then pushed me away, then held me so close to her I felt like our bodies left an imprint on each other.

"You are so beautiful," I said, a little too lovestruck. Of course, just when I thought the butterflies in my stomach can't get anymore active she dips her head and smiles even wider. "Are those for me," I asked innocently, pointing at the flowers.

"No, these are for your mom," she said while pulling another bouquet from behind her back. "_These_ are for you. Do you know anything about the meaning of flowers?"

I shake my head, taking the bouquet of red tulips from her. "Do they have a special meaning?"

"I'm not sure; that's why I asked if you knew anything about what certain flowers mean," she said laughing.

Her laugh makes me smile; I really can't help it. "Come in, come in," I said quickly, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her into the house.

"Paige," my mom said in greeting from just beyond the foyer, "nice to see you again. You're in your pajamas too I see."

"Oh — umm — well, sweats, yeah. I don't really own pajamas." Paige immediately scrunched up her face at how bad that sounded. "I mean - I mean that I don't have a designated outfit that I wear to bed. Ye - yeah I wear these when I'm in bed."

My mother quirked her eyebrow, crossed her arms, and looked at Paige expectantly.

Paige's face was turning a shade of red I've never seen before on the fumbling girl. "Not that I'm going to be in bed tonight. Well, obviously I will be in…bed…sometime tonight but hopefully not with your daughter. Not 'hopefully', that's dumb, I will not be in bed with your daughter at all tonight. Or — or any other night for that matter."

I could tell that my mom was trying hard to not smile. Watching Paige spill and trip over her words was so endearing, I think we both wanted to continue amusing ourselves at her expense.

Paige finally gave up and with a sigh stuck the flowers in her shaking hand out towards my mom. "These are for you. Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous." She looked at down at her feet. "I actually wanted to come over early so that we could talk a little more. So you'll feel comfortable with me taking Emily out."

I smiled brightly at Paige. She remembered what I told her earlier about how I should have talked to my parents before going on my first date with Maya. And even though the situation was different she was still showing my parents the respect they deserve.

"That's very considerate of you, Paige," my mom said with a genuine smile. "Except if you two don't leave soon I think Emily might burst. How about you come over for dinner next weekend? Emily's father, Wayne, will be back for a short visit and I'm sure he would love to meet you too. That way you can have a proper interrogation," she said with a laugh.

Paige nodded, but I was growing impatient.

"Yes, she'll be over next weekend. Mom, will you please put these in water for me," I asked handing her the bouquet of tulips.

She took them and smiled at Paige, "Red tulips?"

Paige rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged, "Yeah, red tulips."

The smile on my mom's face widen as she nodded. I could tell that despite the fact they were only exchanging three words, much more was being said. I really needed to know what these tulips meant and, clearly, Paige knew more than she was letting on.

"Bye girls, have a good night. Be back by eleven," my mom said as I pulled Paige towards the door. "And Paige you promised to stay out of beds tonight, remember?"

The blush on Paige's face returned as I closed the front door behind us.

"You're cute you know that." I turned Paige towards me and pressed our lips together.

"Girls! You haven't even left the front porch," my mom called out from inside the house. "I'm not above forcing you two to have your first date here."

Taking my mom's threat seriously, I grabbed Paige's hand and ran down the front path toward her motorcycle. She kissed me quick and adjusted the strap on my helmet before getting her's on. We climbed on and with a jump the bike roared to life.

"Hold on to me tighter," Paige said over the rumble of the engine. I was more than willing to follow her instructions. I squeeze her has tightly as I could as she eased the bike away from my house.

I wanted to live on the motorcycle with Paige; having to hold onto her through twists and turns, the wind swirling around us as Paige took us on an open road. The scenery whipping by us at breakneck speeds, but I felt safe with her. I just closed my eyes and felt Paige's body vibrate against mine, trusting her completely.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized we were heading back towards town. She had basically made a big circle. At every stop sign I seized the opportunity to kiss her shoulder through her shirt and run my hands along her sides.

"Em, if you keep doing that, this is going to be our whole date. I'll just drive you around town looking for every stop sign and red light I can find."

I tilted her head to the side so I could kiss her neck without the helmets getting in the way, "I'm okay with that."

"But then you won't see what I have planned."

"Oh, that's right! I want to see. Be strong, babe, resist temptation."

Paige laughed whole-heartedly and drove into a residential neighborhood: _her_ neighborhood. Up to her house. _Did she forget something_? "Did you forget something?"

"I hope not," she teased as she took my hand. We walked hand-in-hand across her front lawn to the side gate she peeked out from earlier. My emotions started to betray me as little tears built in my eyes. She wasn't just taking me to a restaurant and maybe a movie; she planned something. She put effort into our date.

I saw the glow from the lights illuminating the area first. Then I looked up to see soft, yellow stringlights lighting a path into her backyard.

"You ready," she asked softly, putting her arm around my waist. I nodded once and with her other hand she pulled the gate open, leading me down a stone path around her house.

When we were finally passed the house, my breath caught at the sight. Taking everything in, I knew that Paige was perfect, not "perfectly complicated", just flat-out perfect. The path of lights continued to an area of trees towards the back of her yard. Lanterns were hung from the trees and candles were placed on small tables. Everything was casting a warm light on the dozens of large pillows placed along the outer edge of a blanket. A pillow that was the size of a twin bed was in the middle of everything facing a large, white board.

"What do you think," Paige asked nervously, squeezing my hand.

I spun around to face her and kissed her hard. She stumbled back a little bit, but regained her footing; keeping us upright. "I love it. Are we watching a movie," I asked, assuming that was what the white board was for. "Wait, is that why you had paint on you? You've been planning this for that long?"

Paige chuckled softly, walking me backwards towards the fairytale set-up. "We are watching a movie, but not just any movie. And yes, it was movie screen paint for people that have projectors." She lead me to the big pillow in the middle. I hesitantly leaned back against the pillow expecting the end that was tilted up to give out, but was surprised when it didn't. "It's kind of like a lawn chair," Paige explained. "So we have carmel, cheddar, and a white-chocolate popcorn with a milk-chocolate drizzle. If you don't want any of those I can run into the house and make boring popcorn," she joked.

"No, all of those sound amazing," I gushed as I looked around trying to commit every part of this night to memory. "What are we watching?"

"Ah that's the best part," Paige grabbed a flash light and jumped up. "Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, we have The Exorcist and Psycho. And we are watching it on this," Paige gestured towards a vintage 35 mm projector. "The projector was my mom's. I had to go to a few theaters that have converted to digital, but I found copies of the movies on 35 mm film. They are letting me borrow them. I figured if you are going to watch the classics you might as well watch them the right way."

I walked over to her so I can see the projector up close and, mostly, because I wanted to be near her. These types of projectors are loud so Paige had to set it far away from us; I was feeling like she was too far from me. Everything about this night was just getting more and more incredible. "This is so amazing," I said as she loaded the film onto the projector.

"Go, sit down, get settled in," Paige waved towards the pillows excitedly. "Watch your step, though, there is an extension cord a mile long lurking around here somewhere and I don't watch you to trip."

Just as I was sitting down the projector clicked to life and the film started spinning, projecting the eerie movie on the screen. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Paige run around, turning off the string lights and blowing out candles before crashing onto the pillow with me. She grabbed a soft, oversized blanket and covered our laps before reaching her arm up, "Come here," she said with a smirk. I quickly complied and curled against her side, loving the feeling of her arm around me.

"This night is already better than anything I could have hoped for," I said kissing her jaw lightly. "_You_ are better than anything I could have hoped for."

When she looked at me her eyes were shining, reflecting the light from the lanterns. She gently tilted my chin up and kissed me so softly it almost broke my heart. "Perfect love," she whispered against my lips.

"I know," I sighed dreamily.

She laughed with reverence and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "No, that's what red tulips symbolize: perfect love." She kissed me again, but I could only think about _perfect love. _I already knew I loved Paige, but I had been waiting for her. To worried about scaring her off if I said it too soon. Was she trying to tell me something now? Was that too much to hope for? "Em, get out of your head. I need you here with me please," she coaxed gently, leaving soft kisses along my jaw.

"I am. I'll always be here with you as long as you need me."

"Good," she pulled back and looked into my eyes. Tears were already starting to build in mine. "Because I'm always going to need you. I'm in love with you, Em."

Her voice was so full of promise, her face so innocent, her eyes bursting with emotion. I wanted to pause this moment forever. To capture it in a jar, so I can relive it anytime I wanted to for the rest of my life. I wanted to memorize every little detail, but as I was counting the number of lanterns reflecting in her eyes she started to shift uncomfortably. "Wait, don't move please. Eight," I said loudly then tackled her to the ground. "I love you!" I was giving her frenzied kisses all over her face and neck. "I love you so much," I mumbled when she finally caught my lips with hers. "You are such a beautiful person and I love you." Paige chuckled, but didn't seem at all bothered that I just told her I loved her three times in probably less than two minutes.

A scream from the movie finally broke us out of our moment.

"Do you even like scary movies," I asked.

"No, but you do. I really liked what we were just doing though; you kissing me and telling me how much you love me," she said giving me an inviting smile.

"Me too," I agreed as I leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I love you more than I love scary movies." She laughed.

I am proud to say that we did watch one of the movies at least. After we decided that it would probably be best if I wasn't returned home with bruised lips and disheveled hair; we cuddled together while we watched Psycho. Paige had to keep ducking her head against my shoulder and every time she did it my heart swelled a little more.

"What is that noise," I asked when I heard a muffled beeping sound.

"Oh, that's my alarm, it's 10:40."

"You set an alarm?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I got you home on time. Actually, a little early," she said getting up and turning the string-lights back on.

I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable girl in front of me. "Are you trying to earn brownie points with my mom?"

"Absolutely, I really want your folks to like me," she said a shy smile.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her neck. "They are going to love you even if you don't get me home early. You are a wonderful person and you make me incredibly happy, there is no way for them to not love you."

She gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, "Okay, but still let's get you home early." With a sigh I gave up and followed her to her bike.

* * *

"I had a really good time tonight," I said when we reached my porch again.

Paige took both of my hands in her's and swung them from side to side. "So how many dates do I have to wait before I can ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Mmm," I squinted, faking like I was in deep thought, "one more. I still need to take you out."

"Okay, so tomorrow then?"

"Probably," I laughed.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "I love you."

_I'll never get tired of hearing that. _"I love you too," I sighed, breathless from our kiss.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," she said with a bright smile.

I returned her smile, "I was just thinking that."

We kissed again, both of us not ready for the night to end.

"It's 10:59," my mother's voice rang out.

"Thanks mom!"

"So much for early," Paige joked.

I kissed her quickly before opening the door. "It was worth it. Please text me when you get home."

"I will. Sweet dreams, Em."

My mom was looking at me knowingly when I finally made it into the house. I was sure that I was blushing and my face probably looked dumbstruck, but I didn't care. Paige took away every care that I had.

"Good date," my mom asked.

I spent the next twenty minutes telling her how "good date" was an understatement. I explained every detail of the date: the pillows, lights, the movie on film, the popcorn, how many times Paige smiled. I could have talked all night, but a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Stay here, honey," my mom instructed, feeling protective. I heard the door open, "Paige, sweetie, are you okay?"

I ran to the door as soon as I heard Paige's name: worried she was hurt.

"Yes, sorry to bother you—"

"Baby, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No," Paige said focusing her gaze on the floor. "It's just I'm alone in my big house. An — and we just watched that scary movie and—"

I couldn't control the wide smile on my face. When I looked at my mom she had the exact same smile. "Mom, can Paige stay here please? Please," I begged.

My mom laughed and looked back at Paige who was shyly rubbing her arm. "Paige you can stay here tonight, but you sleep in the guest room, understand?" Paige nodded quickly. "Emily, you sleep in your bed and I want your door open, understand?" I nodded quickly "Okay, I am going to bed then. Good night girls, don't stay up too late."

"Thank you," Paige said as my mom headed upstairs.

"Is someone a little scared of the dark," I teased.

Paige held up her palms and shrugged, "Uh yeah, that movie was terrifying."

"You're cute. Come on," I said leading her through the house to the upstairs guest room, which, unfortunately, was right across from my parents' room.

We managed to get away with a few kisses before I heard my mom walking around in her bedroom. So we decided to not push it any further; after one last kiss I retreated to my bedroom where I dreamt about the girl in the next room.


End file.
